Hope Floats
by Roween
Summary: Luke and Loralai have broken up since her parents wedding. Two months later she finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile Rory is still seeing Logan. All seems well, but what is she to do with Tristan, who transfers to Yale. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story starts about two months after the episode "Wedding Bell Blues". Lorelai and Luke are still separated and Rory and Logan are still seeing each other on a no strings attached base._

**Chapter 1:**

"Hi Sookie! Do you know where I can find my mom? I've been trying to reach her all day, but all I get is her voicemail or answering machine."

"Oh, hi hon! Your mom is in the stables yelling at Kirk. Supposedly he forgot to lock the door last night. She has been doing that a lot lately; yelling at everyone around her. Even Michel is afraid to speak to her and tries to avoid her whenever he can."

"Yeah, I've been worried about her. Since her break-up with Luke, she's been pushing me and everybody else away. I just wish they would get back together. I know they still love each other and Lane told me that Luke is grumpier than ever and mistreating his customers. But I tell you what. I will come over after my Friday night dinner at my grandparents and try to cheer her up a bit. Could you make sure to give her that message?"

Dinner was actually quite nice, Rory admitted to herself while driving to Stars Hollow. After her grandparents wedding party she had been very upset with her grandmother. But the anger cooled down and she could see that Emily really was suffering under Lorelai's silent treatment. Rory even tried to fix things between the two of them, but Lorelai was still hurting very much and wants to have nothing to do with her mother.

When she arrives at the house she sees that it is completely dark and deserted. She turns around and drives to the Dragonfly Inn. She is really worried about her mom. Lorelai is totally shutting herself off from all of her loved ones and has been working at the Inn every waking hour of the day. Sookie told her that her mom even spends the night there sometimes.

Ten minutes later she pulls up at the Dragonfly Inn. When she walks up to the reception she finds her mom yelling at Michel. Michel is grinding his teeth and looking up the ceiling trying very hard not to talk back to Lorelai. When he sees Rory, he lets out a sigh and says "Thank god Rory, you're here! Take that awful woman away from me."

Rory is shocked to see her mom like this. Lorelai lookes very pale and it seems like she also lost some weight. She takes her mothers arm and drags her outside. Lorelai starts muttering that she cannot leave, because she has work to do, but Rory tells her that that is nonsense and that the Inn needs a break from her. It is time to go home.

When they arrive home Rory asks her mom, what she would like for take-out. Lorelai tells her that she is feeling nauseous and doesn't feel like eating. Rory tells her that she really needs to eat because she isn't looking so well. Lorelai tells her that she is fine and that she does eat. She been having a craving for strawberries and liquorish lately, driving Sookie and Jackson totally insane, because it isn't the season for strawberries. It is only in the evenings that she's not hungry because she's feeling nauseous. At this moment she claps her hand in front of her mouth and looks totally shocked at Rory.

"What wrong mom?" Rory asks.

"I think I might be pregnant! When I was pregnant with you I also got my morning sickness in the evening. I always wondered about why they called it morning sickness."

"What! Are you sure? Is it Luke's?"

"Yes of course it is Luke's; who else would it be from?"

"Well, you know you can be a little bit slutty and it wouldn't be the first time you slept with dad."

"He stop it there Cujo. You're mean. You know I haven't seen or spoken to your father since the party."

"I know. I know. Wow mom, this is big."

"I know. How could I miss all the signs?"

"Well you've been so wrapped up in work lately, that you wouldn't allow yourself to think about anything; especially things that consider Luke. Are you gonna tell him? I don't see why you two just cannot kiss and make up."

"No Rory! He made it perfectly clear that he cannot be in a relationship with me and will just have to respect that. And I'm not gonna tell him anything yet, because there's nothing to tell yet."

"Well everything is closed right now, so we won't be sure until you can take the test tomorrow. So for now let's order some food and watch a movie."

Lorelai walks to the phone to call Al's, when Rory calls out from the living room: "You know we could watch Babyboom or Baby's day out!" Lorelai throws a pillow at Rory and tells her that if she doesn't stop being so mean she will cast her aside and start a new life with her new favorite kid.

"Mom, are you okay?"

It has been 20 minutes since Lorelai locked herself in the bathroom. Earlier that morning the two of them drove to Hartford to get a pregnancy test. Lorelai didn't want to buy one in Stars Hollow, because she was afraid that by the time she had taken the test all of Stars Hollow would know. She had decided on buying three different pregnancy tests, so she would be absolutely sure of the result.

"Have you taken the test already, or are you still building up some nerve?"

"No, I've taken all the tests."

"So! Is it positive or negative?"

"I cannot look. I've been sitting in the bathtub the last 15 minutes."

"Well you have to look, or else you're never gonna know."

"Can you look for me?"

"I could do that, but to do so you would have to let me in."

Lorelai opens the door and jumps back in the tub. Rory walks over to the tests and picks them up. She turns around to Lorelai, who is looking at her with her big blue questioning eyes.

"Mom! Your gonna have a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't sure about the story and my writing style, but you gave me incentive to proceed with the story. I hope you like the next chapter. I've been somewhat inspired by the real episodes that showed after 'Wedding Bell Blues'. I also want to tell all you Tristan lovers: be patient! It will take some time before he arrives, but it will turn out to be a Trory!_

**Chapter 2:**

"So, have you decided on telling him?" Rory was lying on her back on her bed in her dormroom.

"No! He made it perfectly clear, that he cannot be involved with me and I don't want to tell anyone else. Not yet."

"Well you do no that you have to tell him eventually, cause he is the father and he has the right to know, you know? Besides you can't hide it forever. Don't you think that people are gonna notice something eventually?"

"Yeah, I know hon. And I will definitely tell him before the baby is born. But I cannot handle it just yet. You know that the moment he finds out, he will want to make things right between us and even marry me, because that's the kind of guy Luke is. And I'm not ready to take him on yet, because he'd be doing it for all the wrong reasons. I just cannot face him; not yet."

"Ok! But how long do you think you'll be able to hide it from Sookie and the rest of town, because they have a very strong nose for these kinds of things."

"Well, I don't know. In your case it took more than 5 months before it showed. I will just have to figure it out when the time comes."

"Just promise me you will take better care of yourself, ok? I will try to visit you as often as possible, and you know you can call me anytime"

"Thanks hon, you're the best. I wouldn't know how to get through this without you. I'm running late, so I have to go. Just tell me one last thing. What is that noise I hear in the background at your place?"

"Oh, that's just Paris. Ever since she broke up with Doyle and quit the paper, she's got a lot of spare time on her hands and decided she is not up to date with all existing music styles. So now she's playing music all day long from every single band she hasn't heard of before. She is totally obsessed with it."

"Well that just sounds like Paris. More annoying than ever. Oh, now I'm really running late. Got to go, hon!"

" Ok, bye mom! And mom? Promise me you will consider telling Luke as soon as possible?

"I will, hon. Call you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

Rory had to admit to herself that Paris's loud music phase was actually working quite well for her. It made her take the effort to go to the library to do her studying, instead of being lazy and study on her bed in her room. This was way more effective and way less distracting. She'd been working on her essay on the British novelist, who was also a distinguished feminist essayist and critic, Virginia Woolf. She'd been on a role and was just finishing her essay. When she looked at her watch she couldn't believe she'd been working for 3 hours straight. Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun. She was really feeling good about herself, cause this meant that she was totally free this weekend. Earlier her mom had called to tell her that she and Sookie were going on a road trip this weekend, so she didn't need Rory to baby sit her.

While walking back to her dorm, she was thinking of Logan. She was wondering if she should call him, cause she hadn't heard from him the last 4 days. When she arrived at her building, she could hear already hear the load music coming from inside. She really needed to have a talk with Paris about this. When she got to the hallway, she could also hear two people having a heated argument. It was probably Doyle trying to convince her that this whole breakup thing was stupid and that he needed her at the paper. Maybe he succeeds, Rory thought hopefully. Then she would have her peace and quiet back. But when Rory opened the door, she stopped dead in her track. In front of her, Paris was furiously debating the deeper meaning of Tori Amos's lyrics with………Jess.

"Jess……what are you doing here?"

"Hi Rory, how are you doing? You're looking very nice today."

"You cannot just walk in here and start some small talk." Her face was twisted in an angry frown. "Not after what you did the last couple of times you came by. Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm trying to convince Paris, that Tori isn't a drug addict who is just babbling something."

"Jess!"

"Ok, ok. I was just wondering if I could crash here a couple of nights. My landlord kicked me out, when my two roommates were arrested for joyriding and possession of drugs."

"What? Why would you want to hang out with such a crowd?"

"Well, after things didn't work out with my father in California, I moved back with my mom and T.J. But my mom also kicked me out after I punched T.J."

"You punched T.J.? Jess, how could you do that?"

"Yeah well, what can I say? I just can't stand the guy. But what do you say? Can I crash here for a couple of days?"

"I don't know Jess. I mean you just show up out of the blue and I don't live her by myself you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But Paris already told me it was fine by her."

"Yeah." Paris said. "I figured since he knows a lot about music, he can broaden my horizon."

"What do say Rory? Please?"

"Well, ok. But just for a little while. You can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Thanks!" Jess smiled. "Can I take you girls out for some coffee, as a token of my gratitude?" Do you know any good places?

Rory was enjoying her second cup of black, steaming coffee. Jess and Paris were still on their first cup, but were to busy continuing their discussion on Tori Amos. Rory wasn't really listening to the two of them and was just letting her eyes wander around. Suddenly she spots Logan. He was having coffee with some blond chick. She was laughing at something he said and all this time he was stroking her shoulder. Rory couldn't watch this anymore. She got up and told Jess and Paris that she had to go, cause she forgot to do this thing she needed to do for the paper.

Jess had been watching Rory for a while now. He didn't know the exact reason why he had showed up at her doorstep, but was surprised that she had let him stay. He figured that he just wanted to know if there was still something left there. But he had seen the look on her face when she spotted the blond guy sitting over there with the pretty blond girl.

"Wow! What was that all about?" Jess asked Paris.

"Well believe it or not, but she actually got over you and is now interested in other guys."

"And you're telling me she is interested in that guy?" Total disbelief was showing on his face.

"Yeah. They've actually been seeing each other for two months now."

"If that is the case, then why is that jerk all over her?" He pointed at the couple.

"Well they agreed to see each other with 'no strings attached' and I guess that is Logan seeing her with 'no strings attached'."

So Logan was the guy's name, Jess thought. How could he do this to Rory? He hated him the moment he saw Rory looking at this guy. It was at that moment that he realized he had lost Rory for good.

"Wow, it really doesn't sound like Rory."

"I know, but she really got it bad for him and is in total denial about it. He even made her jump of a 7 store high platform."

Her article was almost finished. Rory was pretty annoyed, cause Doyle had kept asking her about Paris, until she finally ignored him all together. But that wasn't the main reason she was upset. Logan had stopped by earlier asking if she needed a coffee break and even though she was on a deadline, Rory just couldn't resist saying no to him and coffee. So she had her coffee and afterwards he started making out with her. And how could she resist him, when every time they started kissing her knees started to get weak and she forgot about everything around her.

After 15 minutes though, she managed to break free, telling him she really had to make that deadline. But she told him she was free all weekend and asked him if he wanted to do something. Logan asked her why she hadn't told him sooner. He really wanted to spend some time with her, but now he had already made some plans for this weekend. He really looked disappointed. He told her he try to come by this weekend, but that she should try to have some fun also. With this he left Rory in a mood to kill.

When she got back she found Jess and Paris going at each other again in another discussion. This time they were discussing The Rolling Stones versus The Beatles. Rory closed the front door with a big bang and walked up to them. Her face was on thunder and in her hand she was holding a flyer.

"Logan told me to have some fun this weekend, and that is just what I'm gonna do. We are going to this party." She said while holding out the flyer to them.

"Rory, I really don't feel like going to this party. You know I'm not really a party girl."

"Stop being so pathetic, Paris. And stop hiding in your room. Breaking up with Doyle isn't the end of your social life. You need to go out more." Rory's face looked determined. "We are going to this party, if you guys like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After dinner Rory, Paris and Jess got ready for the party they were going to. Paris was stalling for time by complaining to Rory how she wasn't a party kind of girl and that she didn't have anything to wear. Rory told her to stop complaining and that she could borrow something from her closet. She would even do her make-up for her. When the girls were finally finished, they presented themselves to Jess, who had been waiting patiently in the living room. Rory looked beautiful as ever, but Jess was totally shocked by the transformation Paris had gone through. He started to smile.

"Wow you girls look beautiful!"

"Thanks" Rory said while she curtsied.

"Are you sure? Don't you think it is a little too much?" Paris eyed down her outfit, looking totally uncomfortable.

"No, not at all. You look great Paris!" Jess said while offering the two ladies his arms.

The music was great and the three of them were actually enjoying the party. They had been there for almost three hours already and Jess and Paris just decided to get another refill at the bar. Rory was smiling and looking at all the dancing people, when she noticed somebody staring at her.

"Hey Rory, how are you?" Colin looked up at her looking a bit shocked.

"I'm fine Colin, how are you?"

At this time a wasted Finn stops by and puts his arms around the two of them. "Hey Colin, where is your date? Don't tell me you already lost her?" Then he looks up at Rory and says: "Hey you're pretty. Have we already met?"

"Yes we have Finn! Several times."

"Oh, that's great then. Hey, red head ahead" And he stumbles on to another girl.

"Well it was great seeing you Rory, but I really have to find my date before she does leave with somebody else."

Jess and Paris return with the drinks and Rory is halfway through it when she sees Logan enter with the same blond girl from the coffee shop clinging to his arm. Rory's heart skips a beat and then she smiles at him. Logan looks surprised, but then he smiles back at her and salutes her from across the room.

Rory focuses again on Jess and Paris and joints their conversation. After a while of talking and laughing, Paris tells them she is actually enjoying herself, but that she really has to go to the bathroom.

Jess had seen Logan looking and decides it is payback time. He puts his arms around Rory and tells her to play along. He starts playing with her hair and whispering in her ear. Rory starts to laugh, cause the whispering is tickling her ear. Jess can see that their act is eating Logan alive.

When Paris returns from the bathroom she spots Jess and Rory together. She doesn't like what she sees, but tells herself she is being ridiculous, cause she doesn't even like this obnoxious Jess guy. She decides to get them some more drinks before returning to them.

When she returns to them, they don't even notice she there. Paris gets upset by this. She hands them their drinks and tells them she isn't feeling well and that she is going back to her room.

Rory feels bad for letting Paris feel left out and tells this to Jess. Jess tells her not to worry and that he will go after her to explain the whole situation. She should stay right here and he would be back with Paris in a minute.

Jess had to run to catch up with Paris. He calls out her name, but she just ignores him and keeps walking. He runs up to her and turns her around by her shoulder.

"Wait up Paris, where is the fire?"

"You know, I had no intention of going to this party and when you and Rory convinced me to go I felt nauseous and nervous about the whole idea. Do you know I hardly ever dress up like this? "

"Well, you should do so more often, cause you look great!"

"And when I got to this party it wasn't so bad at all. I actually enjoyed myself there for a while. That was until I saw the two of you smooching around and felt totally alone again."

"I'm sorry Paris that was never our intention. We were just trying to make Logan jealous, cause he was watching us. Please come back to the party with us?"

"Really? Was that all you were doing? Because I know that the reason you came here was Rory."

"You're right it was, but you know I can see now that Rory grew up and has moved on. She isn't the same person she was back then. Besides I've noticed that more interesting fish are swimming around."

At this Paris blushes and then boldly starts kissing him. After she lets go, she yells "Oh my god" and runs away, leaving a totally stunned Jess behind.

In the mean time, Logan spotted the dark annoying guy, who was all over Rory, leaving and so he walks over to Rory.

"Hi Ace! Are you having a good time? Where did your date go?"

"Hey Logan! Yes Jess is showing me a good time. He just ran after Paris, who is upset over something. And where did you leave your date?"

"Ah Stacey. She had to go to powder her nose or something. She is actually a friend of the family and my father asked me to show her a good time.

Then Logan pulls her close and starts to kiss her. Immediately Rory knees start to weaken, but she knows she has to be hard. She pushes Logan away and looks him in the eye.

"We cannot do this Logan!"

"Why not Ace, lets split this party and come away with me while the night is still young."

"We cannot do that Logan! I'm on a date with Jess and you are on a date with Stacey. You're the one who wanted 'no strings attached' remember? This means we can both see other people."

"I know all of that, but I can't stand seeing you with that guy. I don't care about Stacey. Just come away with me."

"You know I cannot do that Logan."

At that time Stacey returns and puts her arm around Logan's waist, saying that she is thirsty and that this party is boring. Logan gives Rory an angry look and then walks away with Stacey.

Jess returns just in time to see the blond couple leave Rory.

"What was that all about?"

Rory is beaming. She hugs Jess and tells him that their plan seems to be working perfectly. Then she notices that Paris isn't there.

"Hey, why isn't Paris with you? Didn't you get the chance to explain everything to her?"

"Yes I did explain her everything."

"So, why isn't she here? Didn't she believe you?

"No, I do think she believed me."

"Then what's wrong? Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know what's wrong. She just kissed me and ran away."

"What! Paris kissed you? No, I don't believe it."

"Well believe it, she kissed me and ran away. I seem to have that kind effect on girls." He smirks at Rory.

Rory starts laughing and gives him a punch in the shoulder.

"Wow who would have thought that of Paris. Let's go home! I don't think this party is going to get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: For the last chapters I used part of the original storyline from the show. But from now on it's all my imagination again. Hope you like it._

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning.

Paris's POV:

What was she thinking? How could she have done that? She had just kissed Jess out of the blue. Well for her it wasn't exactly out of the blue. She had been so relieved when he explained what he and Rory had been up to and that he wasn't interested in Rory anymore, that she just didn't think straight and kissed him. But what was she to do now? Did he like her, like she liked him? Oh my god, I like him! The realization hit her hard. Well he did say something about other interesting fish in the sea, but that couldn't have been directed at her, could it? Oh how she would like to believe it, but her mind told her not to be silly and that he was now probably laughing at her ridiculous behavior. She looked at the alarm clock. It said 10:45. She was surprised she had slept at all, after what had happened. She had to get out of here. She couldn't face him, not yet anyway. She grabbed some of her clothes and her books and took a peak in the living room. There he was! He was looking so innocent lying there on the couch. Without making any noise she sneaked out of the apartment.

xxx

Rory's POV:

Rory woke up with a smile on her face. She knew she just had a wonderful dream and tried to remember what it was about. She opened her eyes, only just to close them as quickly as possible for bright sunlight was shining in her face. How late was it? She felt totally rested and relaxed and smiled remembering the good time she had last night with Jess, Paris and…. Logan. Her smile even deepened. Their plan had been working perfectly. One look at her alarm told her its 11:25. Wow she really did have a good night of sleep. All she needed right now was a big, nice, steaming cup of coffee.

Still wearing her pyjamas, she walked into the living room over to Bill, her coffee machine. Six cups should do the trick. Besides, Paris and Jess might also want some coffee. Speaking of which, where are Jess and Paris? On the couch was only the blanket Jess had slept under. But she could hear the shower running, so that's probably Jess. She walked over to Paris's room and knocked on her door. No answer. Well maybe she already went out. She just had to ask her about the kiss later. While putting on the radio she hears her faithful friend Bill beeping that her coffee is ready. She grabs her 'I love my mom' mug, Lorelai had gotten her last year for Christmas and fills it up with coffee. She also fills another cup for Jess, cause she heard the shower stop a moment ago.

Then the doorbell rings. While drinking her coffee she opens the door to find Logan standing in front of her.

"Hi Ace, your looking bright and shiny this day" He leans over and gives her a long, deep good-morning kiss. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Well hello to you to mister. With a greeting like this, you can interrupt me any time you like."

At this moment Jess returns from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey Rory, I can smell you already put Bill to work!"

He walks over to the table that holds his coffee cup and then sees Logan standing next to Rory.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I see you have company. I'll just go in your room and put my clothes on" And with that he walks away.

Rory couldn't help but smile at Jess walking around like that. She turns back to Logan and sees an amazed look on his face. He quickly recovers himself though and focuses on Rory once more, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wow, you really must have had a great time last night, Ace."

"Well I must admit, it was much better than expected." Rory replies, smiling.

"Good for you, Ace. But how about I take you out tonight and show you the true meaning of having a good time?"

"I have to check my schedule, but I think I can fit you in after six." She says with a stern face, but her eyes give her away.

"Ok, ace. I will call you later for the details, ok?" He dips in for another kiss and then he's gone.

xxx

Logan's POV:

He left her apartment as soon as possible. What was that guy doing over there, wearing nothing but a towel? When Rory had opened the door she had looked so beautiful with her eyes and face smiling all over. It really had bothered him to see the two of them together the other night. They had looked so comfortable together and it looked like he made her happy. Well considering what he was wearing and the smile on Rory's face, that's probably just what he did. He cursed out loud. No way he was letting her go without a fight.

_A/N : I know it's a very short chapter, but bear with me. Please review and let me know what you all think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: OK, ok, it seems like some of you are pretty anxious about Luke & Lorelai. This chapter will also go back their struggle, but the outcome may not be what you would have liked. Just hang in there for a while._

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 5:**

Stars Hollow

Lorelai was nervous. She didn't know what to wear. She was standing in front of her bedroom mirror looking at herself. This wasn't like her at all. She always knew what to wear. She was the queen of matching up different clothes into the cutest outfits. But today was different. Today she was meeting Luke and her financial adviser for their monthly meeting to give an update on the Dragonfly. Today she was going to talk to Luke. She had to look her best. She wanted to look professional and sexy! "Well this will have to do the trick" she told herself, while looking the mirror.

On her way to the Inn, she couldn't help her for her stomach to do side flips. She hadn't been able to eat since the moment she woke up. She wasn't sure if she should blame it on the baby or on the meeting she was about to have. After the meeting I really have to get me some food, she thought, remembering her promise to Rory. I have to take better care of myself.

When she walked into the dining room of the Inn, she could already see the two of them sitting talking and laughing. She watched them for a moment and felt her stomach doing those side flips again. Well, she better get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hi Natalie, hi Luke. I hope I didn't make you guys wait to long." She said plastering a big smile on her face.

She joints them at the table and pours herself a cup of coffee. Hoping her action would create a reaction from Luke, which it didn't. He just sit there staring at his hands.

"Hello Lorelai! No, not at all, we just arrived her a minute before you did. How are you doing? You look a little bit pale. Your not getting sick are you? I know you love this Inn, but I heard from Sookie you are working way too hard." Natalie says with a worried look on her face.

At hearing this, Luke also looks up at her with a worried frown.

"Oh no. That's just Sookie, always worrying to much. I'm fine, really! It has just been a bit hectic lately, but the Inn is doing really great at the moment." Lorelai says, while waving away their concerns.

"Well, that's what we are here for. Shall we take a look at the figures?"

Natalie went through all the figures and numbers, while occasionally asking a question to Lorelai. Lorelai answered all the questions and tried to sneak a peep at Luke in between. Luke noticed Lorelai looking, but kept his attention to Natalie the whole time. After half an hour, Natalie gathered all the papers and smiled at Lorelai.

"Everything is going very well for the Dragonfly Inn. This doesn't mean you out of the woods yet, but I think you can make a start with paying back your investors." She smiled, while turning to Luke.

"No, that's not necessary!" He looks startled. "She doesn't have to pay me back right now. She can pay me back later, when the business allows for it."

Lorelai looks hurt by his comment, but doesn't say anything.

"Well Luke, it seems like the Dragonfly is doing well enough to allow for it. And it is better for her and Sookie to start as soon as possible". She looks at her watch and puts all the papers in her bag. "I really have to get to another meeting. You can arrange for the payments among yourself, ok? Just fill me in on the details later. Bye you two! See you next month." She says, while walking out the room.

Luke looks at Lorelai. "You don't have to pay me back, right away. You can pay me back, when you're financially more stable."

He makes a move to stand up, but Lorelai quickly places her hand on top of his hand.

"Can we talk, Luke?" Luke just looks at their hands. "You know that everything that was said at the wedding wasn't true. I really want to be with you and not with Christopher." She looks at him with pleading eyes, but sees the anger that starts to grow in his eyes. He pulls out his hand from under hers and looks at her. "I cannot do this, Lorelai. I cannot be in a relationship with you. It is too hard! Maybe it is better if we take some distance from each other." With that he takes off, leaving a crushed Lorelai behind.

xxx

Yale

Paris had been in the library the most of the day. Not that she had studied much, because her mind was to preoccupied with Jess and THE KISS. How could she have done it? The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that he wasn't interested at all. Oh, how was she to face him again? And she knew she had to face him, because he would be staying for a couple of days. She would just act like it was nothing special and play dumb.

When she entered her front door, she immediately noticed Jess sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. She storms up to him and crosses her arms in front of her chest and just glares at him.

Jess looks up at her and a smile appears on his face. He had been apartment hunting, but got depressed when he noticed the prices they were asking for them. Maybe his day was turning for the better, he thought while looking up at Paris.

"You get that smirk of your face" Paris spat at him. "Just because I kissed you last night, doesn't mean you get to laugh at me. So I kissed you! Big deal! That happens more often when I drink too much. It doesn't mean anything."

Jess feels hurt, but covers up his face so Paris doesn't notice. "Well, sorry to disappoint you Paris, but I didn't think it meant anything either." He glares back at her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

After which Paris turns around and storms into her bedroom, leaving a very annoyed Jess behind.

"And the day just keeps getting better and better." Jess mutters to himself, while leaving the apartment.

xxx

Rory had been shopping most of the day. She wanted to buy something nice to wear for her date with Logan tonight and after two hours succeeded in her quest. She had found a lovely black dress, which she could use for different occasions, depending on the accessories combined with it. She snickered. Wow, her mom really had taught her well. She also had decided on buying some new underwear. Not to fancy, but just a bit more daring than the cotton underwear she was normally wearing. Not that he was getting lucky tonight, but she just liked to be prepared in case he was. Since she met Logan, she had been experimenting with many more things than she ever had done before.

When Rory gets home she finds Paris in front of the television, eating out of a bucket of Ben & Jerry.

"Hi Paris. Where's Jess?"

"Who knows, who cares!" Paris says with a mouth full of icecream.

"I thought you guys were hitting it off yesterday?"

"Well you thought wrong." Paris says and turns up the volume of the tv.

Rory just shrug's her shoulders and goes into her bedroom, where she throws all the bags on the bed. She is not gonna let those two ruin her perfect mood. She drops down on her bed and starts thinking about tonight's date with Logan. While her mind wanders away, she gets disrupted by her cell phone. She gets it out of her purse and reads 'Coffee Queen' in the display.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie! You sound happy. What have you been up to?"

Rory starts to smile and tells her everything that has happened. She tells her about the party, about their plan, about Paris and Jess's kiss and about Logan dropping by this morning all jealous, while Jess was walking around in a towel. She also told her about the date with Logan tonight and her shopping victory. While telling her story she notices that Lorelai isn't quite being her normal self. Normally Lorelai would have interrupted her after every half a sentence, but now she only had interrupted her when she heard about Paris and Jess's kiss.

"What's up, mom! You sound depressed. Did you talk to Luke today?"

After this Lorelai tells her everything about her meeting this morning and Luke's reaction.

"O, I'm sorry mom. Maybe he just needs a little bit of time."

"Well, that's just what I'm gonna give him. Time." Lorelai sighs. " Listen hon, I really have to go. I've got a meeting with your granddad and a friend of his, who is interested in the Inn. But I talk to you later, ok?"

"That's ok mom. Fill me in later, ok? Bye mom!"

"Bye love!"

_A/N: Review please! Does anyone have some pointers for the rest of the story? _


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

_Thanks everybody for the great reviews, especially the ones who have been reviewing my chapters frequently. I will try to keep most people happy, but this will be difficult since everybody has a different point of view on what they like to happen. _

_At the moment I'm little bit stuck with the storyline though. I've got part of it in my head but don't know how to put it on paper and keep everything in the right timeframe. I also know that some characters, especially Jess, might seem out of character and I could use some pointers on how to improve them. So I wanted to ask if someone would like to help me with it. If so, please let me know._

_I know everybody expected a new chapter just now and I'm sorry for this delay. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible (probably tomorrow)._

_-XXX-_

_Roween_


	7. Chapter 6

_Note:Thanks everybody for reviewing my story. You give me incentive to keep on writing._

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 6:**

Stars Hollow

"Lorelai!" Michel looks at Lorelai, but gets no response.

"Lorelai!" This time he yells in her ear.

Lorelai almost jumps up at this. She had been totally spaced out. She had caught herself doing this a lot lately, especially with everything that had happened with her and Luke and the whole pregnancy. This time she hadn't been thinking about Luke though. She had been thinking about Rory and Logan. She wasn't at all pleased with the new developments Rory had talked about earlier and she had this gut feeling that Rory was going to be hurt pretty badly.

Lorelai gives Michel her 'if my eyes could kill you, you'd be dead' look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, while your mind is wandering of in that crazy head of yours." Michel says to her with an evil smile on his face. "But your father is here to see you, and claims he has an appointment." Knowing the relationship Lorelai has with her parents, he evens stretches his evil smile a bit further.

Lorelai decides to ignore Michel and just walks past him to her father and the gentleman standing beside him.

"Dad! Glad you made it. And right on time, just as usual!"

"Lorelai! There you are. Of course we're on time. You know that punctuality is one of the better virtues of civilized people."

Lorelai smiles a fake smile at her dad. "Yes I do know that, as you have told me at least a thousand times." Then she puts up a real smile and turns to her father's companion. "So tell me what is bringing the two of you over to the Dragonfly."

"Lorelai I would like you to meet Alexander Dewitt. He has been a close friend to the family for years, as you might remember."

There is no bell ringing of any recognition, but Lorelai nods anyway.

"Hi mister Dewitt, nice to see you …. again." Lorelai says, while shaking his hand.

"It is nice to see you again Lorelai. Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. And do me a favour, will you? Please call me Alex."

"I have been telling Alex about you and your Inn. Your mother also showed him some pictures of the Inn and he has been very interested ever since."

Lorelai looks confused. "How does mom get to have pictures of the Dragonfly?"

"Well she took them on the trial weekend you invited us for, remember? Anyway I was wondering if you could give us a tour and fill Alex in on the details on the Inn."

Lorelai turns to Alexander Dewitt and smiles. "Of course I can. Everything for a fan of the Dragonfly Inn. It would be my pleasure. Just follow me." And with that they start their tour.

Yale

Logan had been busy all afternoon, preparing for his date with Rory. He didn't want to admit it but the whole 'no strings attached situation' didn't seem as fun anymore as before. Of course, before…. it had been only him who had been seeing other people. Seeing Rory having a good time with another guy really had shook his world. He had realized that he didn't want to loose her to somebody else and the only way to do that was to start a real relationship with her. He didn't know if he was up for that challenge, but at least he figured he had to try. But first things first, he had to show her a good time tonight and make her forget about yesterday.

Logan arrived at her place. Everything was in place and it is time to pick her up. In the afternoon he had already left her a note to wear something warm and casual and to be ready at 18:30. He knocks on the door and leans into the doorpost.

Rory opens the door and looks all ready to go. She is wearing a red/brown woollen chequered skirt with a brown turtleneck sweater. Below that, she is wearing brown panties and her high brown boots. And to top this all of, she was wearing her long red woollen winter coat. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just some lip-gloss and mascara, and looked totally adorable.

"Hey gorgeous! All ready to go?" He smiles at her and gives her a sweet kiss.

Logan wanted to see if the other guy was still around but suppresses that feeling and instead focuses on Rory. She looks so innocent and beautiful, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't wait to see where we are going." She says, while passing Logan.

Logan closes the door for her. But before doing so, he cannot refrain himself from looking inside. He doesn't see anybody though and lets out a relieved sigh.

"You don't have to wait much longer, Ace!" Logan replies, while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ten minutes later they arrive at their destination. Logan had blindfolded Rory in the car so she wouldn't know where they were going.

"Will I be wearing a blindfold every time you're taking me somewhere?" Rory asks Logan, thinking about the time with the Life and Death Brigade.

Logan laughs out loud and helps her get out of the car. "Every time I'm taking you somewhere special, Ace. Besides, I might have some specific use for that blindfold at a later time." He whispers in her ear.

Rory blushes deep red but pretends like she didn't hear it and just keeps walking, while Logan leads the way.

"I can feel grass below my feet and hear music in the distance."

Logan smiles. That's one of the things he liked about her. She is so much more perceptive and smarter than the other girls he dated.

"We're here Ace! He says while taking her blindfold of.

"Wow! This is beautiful Logan." Rory says while looking around. They are in the park and the trees around them are covered with party lights. All around them people were sitting on the grass and talking to each other. Further ahead, a big movie screen and speakers were installed and soft music was playing some romantic song. In front of Rory lays a big blanket on the ground, covered with candles, a big basket with food and a champagne bottle with glasses.

Logan smiles at her. Rory looks like a kid in a candy store.

"There playing the black & white classics tonight and I thought you might like it."

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Rory says, while sitting down on the blanket.

As the movie starts, Logan pours the champagne in the glasses and gives one to Rory.

"To you, Ace! The most amazing girl I've ever met." Logan says , while holding out his glass to her.

Rory cheeks turn red, but she smiles and looks him in the eye. She feels like she is in 7th heaven and then leans into Logan to watch the movie.

_A/N: Please review! All reviews are welcome, since this is a learning process for me._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 7:**

Yale

Rory woke up with a smile on her face. Her date with Logan had been perfect and in the end Logan had told her he didn't want a 'no strings attached' relationship anymore. He was willing to try to be in a committed relationship with her. And although he had looked a bit terrified when he said this, it had made her intensely happy. Even now, she just couldn't stop smiling.

Then she noticed the smell of coffee. Coffee! This was probably the reason why she had woken up this early, because it was way too early for a Saturday morning.

She walks into the living room, where she finds Jess and Paris in another heated discussion.

"Glad to see you're getting along again" Rory says while walking over to Jess, who is preparing breakfast.

Paris and Jess stop their discussion and stare at her.

"Wow, is all of this for us? This really is a perfect day already. Living with Luke had a good influence on you, Jess." Rory says while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, I thought I might as well make myself useful while I'm here." Jess states.

"What's up with the big smile, Rory?" Paris asks her.

"What big smile? Am I smiling?" She asks nobody in particular. Then she notices she is smiling and that she can't stop herself from doing it.

"So you date with Logan went well, I assume." Paris says, still staring at Rory.

Rory's smile, if possible, even gets bigger. "Last night was perfect." She says dreamily. "And the best part of it was that Logan told me he wants me to be his exclusive girlfriend."

Paris jaw drops. "What? I can't believe it. You landed the big whale?"

"Well believe it missy! He's all mine now" Then she turns to Jess and changes the subject. "If you're making us coffee and breakfast every morning, we don't ever want you to leave again."

Jess snaps out of it, when he notices that she is addressing him. "What? Oh, we'll see! Actually, I've already found a temporary job at a second hand book store here in the neighborhood. It doesn't pay that much, but I get to read a lot and can look for an apartment and other job from there. I'm starting today at 10 o 'clock."

"That's great, Jess!" Rory gives him a hug. "Just know there's no rush. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Then she takes a pancake with her and starts heading for her room. "I'm going to pack my stuff and then I'm going to visit my mom." And with that she leaves the room.

Jess and Paris look at each other. Then Paris shrugs her shoulders and digs in to her breakfast.

xxx

Stars Hollow

Lorelai is in another meeting with Alexander Dewitt.

"Lorelai, I'm very impressed with the way you set up your business. The Dragonfly is doing very well and one of the finest Inns I've ever seen."

"Thanks Alex, that means a lot coming from you."

"After I left yesterday, I had a meeting with the associates from my company and we came up with a business proposition for you. We would like to buy your Inn and you can be sure we will make it worth your while."

"I'm sorry Alex, but Sookie and I have no intention of selling the Inn, no matter what you offer us. This has been our dream for a long time." Lorelai says looking a bit spooked.

"Well, I figured that would be the case, after hearing you talk yesterday, but you can't blame me for trying." He smiles at her.

"However, I'm not letting you of the hook that easily. As an alternative, we also have two other business propositions for you. As you probably know, my company owns a couple of hotels and inns all around the east coast. Next to that, we also invest in hotels and inns. So my first proposition for you is, that we would like to invest in your Inn, Lorelai!"

Lorelai opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it again when he continues.

"Just hear me out, Lorelai. We would also like to hire your expertise and run an inn we recently bought in Hamden, Connecticut. They are almost done renovating the place and we need someone to run it for the next 3 to 4 months. Just to get things started. So what do you say?" He asks her.

Lorelai first instinct is to say no, but instead she tells him: "I don't know Alex, I would have to consult with Sookie first."

"Well, you don't have to decide upon it right away, but I do need an answer within the week. You just think things over and discuss it with Sookie and then get back to me. If you need more specifics just contact my office" He says while standing up and shaking her hand. And with that he leaves the room.

xxx

Yale

After Rory and Jess had left, Paris had decided to do some cleaning. Ever since she had broken up with Doyle she had a lot of free time on her hand and since she had no social life and had already done all of her homework for next week, she might as well make herself useful by cleaning their apartment. It wasn't like Rory or Jess would be doing it any time soon. So she turned on some music and started with the dishes.

40 minutes later, after doing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen and bathroom she decided to go do some laundry. Because she didn't have enough dark clothing to fill up the washing machine, she decided to see if Rory or Jess had some dirty laundry she could take with her.

When she got to Jess's stuff she threw her hands in the air. How could anyone make such a mess? There were books, piles of paper and clothing everywhere. She started picking up clothing and sniffing them to see if they needed washing. She was just about finished when her eye fell on a pile of paper with on top written the title '_Small town freaks'_. She put the clothing she was holding down and started reading.

xxx

Stars Hollow

Rory drove pulled her car up in the driveway of the Dragonfly. She had been in a good mood all day andwanted to cheer up her mother. That's why she had gone to the diner earlier to get them some coffee and talk to Luke about this whole stupid fight he and her mom were having. She was sure she could talk some sence into him. But when she got to Luke's he was nowhere to be seen. Ceasar had helped her with her coffee and told her that Luke was out to get some supplies. So the talk had to wait and she had to find another way to cheer up her mother.

She walked into the Inn and saw her mother talking to Michel. Lorelai saw her and walked over to her.

"Hi sweetheart! I didn't know you were coming over today." She gives Rory a big hug, which almost makes her spill her coffee.

"Hi mom! I decided that you are in much greater need of my company than Logan, Paris or Jess are, so Icame here to cheer you up. Look I brought you some love potion from Luke's." She says, while holding out her cup of coffee to her.

"What you went over to Luke? Did he say anything?"

Rory looks at the horrid expression on her mothers face. "No, I didn't. He was out getting supplies, so Ceasar helped me."

"Oh!" Lorelai looks disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"How late can you leave today? The Guy Ritchie movies I ordered on dvd just came in and I thought we could have a Guy Ritchie marathon. What do you think?" Rory said without breathing.

"That sounds great! We can practice our English voices and adore Brad Pitt, when he plays that street fighter in Snatch. I'll just have to finish some stuff here. So why don't you get everything settled and I see you at the house in an hour."

"Ok, I'll go to Doose's to get our supplies and see you back home." And with that she walks out of the door.

_A/N: Please review! All reviews are welcome, since this is a learning process for me._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 8:**

Rory was heading back to Yale. Logan had called her, like ten times to ask when she would be getting back. He was taking her out to dinner tonight, that's why she was in a hurry to get back to Yale. That, and the fact that she'd missed him.

The rest of the weekend had been uneventful, except for the talks with her mother. She had told her mother everything about Logan and Lorelai had told her she was happy for her. Somehow though, she got the feeling that Lorelai wasn't happy about it at all. Then of course they had talked a bit about Luke, till Lorelai decided she didn't want to talk about him anymore. Rory was getting more and more excited about the pregnancy and they started fantasizing whatthings would be likeonce her little sister of brother was born, already giving the baby very weird names. And then Lorelai had told her about Alex Dewitt and his propositions. Rory didn't know what to think of this. Having him invest in the Inn would probably be a wise move, since then she and Sookie could pay back their loanes. But she didn't think it was a wise move for her mother to take the temporary job in Hamden. So she made her mother promise her, that she would think this thing through thoroughly and talk to Sookie about it. She also made her mother promise that she would talk to Luke before making this decision.

When Rory opened the front door she saw Paris jumping up from the couch.

"Oh Rory, it's you!" Paris says looking relieved.

"What are you doing Paris? Why do you look guilty of some crime?" Rory asks her.

Paris sighs. "It's just that the other day I found this book that Jess has been writing. I just couldn't help myself and was reading it just now."

"Shame on you, Paris! That's personal. You shouldn't be reading that unless he gave it to you to read."

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have had. I just can't seem to keep my big nose out of it. But you're right, I'll put it away before he sees me."

"So tell me, since you already read part of it. Did you get a good laugh out of it?" Rory asks, while getting some ice from the fridge and giving Paris one of the two spoons.

Paris takes the spoon and smiles. "Actually it is pretty good. The sarcasm and dark spirit of it makes it quite funny and unique."

"Well that sounds like Jess alright."

Paris licks of her spoon. "What are you doing for dinner tonight? Shall we order some take-out?"

"No, I'm sorry. Logan is taking me out and will be picking me up in 30 minutes."

"Oh well, it is just me then." Paris sighs.

"What about Jess? He'll probably want some food. Why don't you ask him?"

"Yeah maybe I'll do that, but it would probably be weird between us. Didn't Jess tell you what I did at the party?" Paris asks Rory.

"Yes he did, actually. I'd be meaning to ask you what that was all about. Do you like Jess?"

"NO... yes…..maybe!" Paris looks confused.

"Well, I think you like him; otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him like that. And I also think he like you; otherwise he wouldn't have had looked so pleased with his big grin on his face when he came back from you." Rory says smiling all knowingly.

"He looked pleased?" Paris asks. "I never would have thought."

"Hey, give yourself some credit. You're a very smart and pretty girl. And I happen to know that is just what Jess likes, smart and pretty girls." Then she looks at her watch. "Oh, I really have to hurry if I want to take a shower before I go. Just think about it Paris." And she jumps up leaving the ice bucket with Paris.

Ten minutes later, while Paris is still sitting on the couch with the ice bucket in her lap, Jess walks in.

"Hey Gellar! Any plans for tonight?"

"No, no plans. Rory is going out with Logan, so I was thinking take-out and a movie. Care to join me?"

"Sure, as long it isn't Thai food. That stuff really smells."

Paris jumps up. "Ok, why don't you order something and I'll pick up a movie."

"Just make sure it isn't a chick flick." Jess says.

Paris rolls her eyes at him. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" And then walks out to go get a movie from the video store.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. Jess walks to the door thinking it's probably Paris. "You forgot your keys, Gellar?" He says, while opening the door.

But it wasn't Paris standing there; it was Logan, who came to pick up Rory.

"Oh, it's you again!" Jess says sarcastically. He couldn't help himself, but he didn't like the guy.

"I'm afraid Rory isn't here. She's in Stars Hollow with her mom." Jess says, but at the same time Rory comes bursting out of her room wearing one shoe and trying to put on the other, while walking.

"Hey Logan, right on time! Oh hi, Jess!"

"I didn't know you were here!" Jess says to Rory.

"Yeah I heard you come in a couple of minutes ago, but I was changing in my room." Well we really have to go; otherwise we'll miss our reservation." And with that she passes him and hooks her arm in Logan's arm.

"Well have fun, lovebirds!" jess says, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

xxx

Later that night.

Paris and Jess had eaten everything Jess ordered and were watching American history X. Paris was had been making comments every time she saw a flaw or mistake in the movie. That was until Jess had put his arm around her and told her to shut up and just enjoy the movie. After that she hadn't been able to say anything, not trusting her own voice. When the movie finished, Jess made a motion to stand up. And Paris feels despair falling over her. Her mind is working overtime. Before he gets up, she grabs his arm and pulls him down again.

"Listen Jess! I just want you to know, that I don't just kiss any boy. Not even when I'm drunk. I guess what I want to say to you is that I like you. As obnoxious as you can be, I really like y…….

The rest of the sentence was blocked out though, cause Jess had pulled her in his arms kiss her.

_A/N: I Know! It's a short chapter and not what everybody wants to read. But I needed to write it for continuation of the story. But don't worry, there will be more on Lorelai and Luke soon. It also won't be long before Tristan is coming in the picture. I hope you enjoyed it so far.Don't forget to review! All reviews are welcome, since this is still a learning process for me._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hope floats**

**Chapter 9:**

Stars Hollow

Lorelai seriously didn't know what to do. She had been lying awake al night, trying to come up with the right answer. The other day she had talked with Sookie about the offer they had gotten. Sookie had been very enthusiastic about the interest Mr. Dewitt's company was taking in their Inn and the credit they were giving her and Lorelai. She knew it meant a lot coming from them. However she told her that this was Lorelai's decision to make, because she didn't know anything on finances or anything else that doesn't concern cooking. That was Lorelai's job.

When she looked at her alarm clock it said 03:28. She wasn't getting anywhere this way. She decided she needed more information on the whole investment offer and talk to someone who had some experience in this field. First of all she needed to get some sleep and tomorrow she would give her dad a call.

xxx

The next day was pretty hectic for Lorelai. The Inn's front desk computer had crashed. Luckily they kept a hardcopy backup from everything that was done on the computer but this meant a lot of time looking everything up to handling the reservations. Michel had been complaining non-stop giving her a headache that could crack her brain.

It wasn't till late in the afternoon that the computer was up and running and everything came to a rest at the Inn. Lorelei decided to give her father a call.

She called his office, but his secretary told her he would be working at home this afternoon.

"Crap!" Lorelai thought. The last thing she wanted was to call there and risk talking to her mother. Her mom had had the audacity to send her postcards from their second honeymoon, pretending like nothing had happened. And when she got back from their trip, she even had tried to call Lorelai a couple of times, but Lorelai just had hung up every single time, till finally Emily got the message that she wasn't speaking to her anymore.

"Well here goes." Lorelai whispered softly , while she rang the number of the Gilmore estate.

"Gilmore Residence. Emily Gilmore speaking."

Hello Missesss Gilmore, This is Brooke Logan from ABC enterprises speaking. I'm looking for Richard Gilmore and his secretary told me he could be reached at this number." Lorelai said, while putting on a snobbish fake voice.

"One minute, please." Emily says, while walking over to Richard.

"Richard, it's for you!" Emily walks over to where he's standing.

"Who is it Emily?" He asks, while taking the phone.

"Brooke Logan from ABC enterprises."

"Never heard of them." Richard says frowning.

"This is Richard Gilmore speaking."

"Dad! It's me ….Lorelai! Just pretend you're talking to Brooke Logan ok. Can I talk to you in private, without mom standing nearby?" Lorelai asks him.

Richard looks confused, but then says: "Oh of course Miss Brooke, just wait a minute and I will walk to my study where I've got the paperwork." And with that, he walks away leaving a suspicious Emily behind.

xxx

After 45 minutes Richard was still on the phone. Emily was pacing up and down the hallway. She couldn't take it any more, she had to know. So when he finally hung up the phone, she stormed into Richard's study and asked him what Lorelei wanted.

"What do you mean dear?" Richard says playing innocent.

"I know that that was Lorerai on the phone, Richard, I'm not stupid!" Emily goes on raving.

"I know your not stupid Emily!"

"Then tell me, what does she want? And why is she talking to you and not to me?" Emily asks Richard.

Richard sighs and starts filling Emily in on the offer Alexander Dewitt had made Lorelai.

xxx

Yale

Rory was really tired. Logan had kept her up till late last night and she only got a couple of hours of sleep. She had gotten herself three cups of coffee to get started this morning, but the caffeine buzz was long gone by now. On top of this all, she had just gotten a surprise pop quiz during her last lecture. She had the feeling she did fine though, but it had left her totally exhausted. She needed coffee and she needed it fast! She was walking fast and the pile of books in her hands started to tilt over. She tried to find the balance again, but at the same moment bumped into someone and dropped all the books instead.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory said while kneeling down to pick up her books.

"It's ok! Here let me help you with that." A somewhat familiar voice said.

Rory looked up at the guy, who was now down next to her, helping her to pick up her books. When she noticed who was in front of her, she just froze and stared at him with her mouth open.

He noticed she wasn't helping anymore and looked up at her to find she was staring at him. That's when shock hits him. It's Mary…..Rory Gilmore.

"Hey Rory! What a surprise to see you here!" He says while standing up.

Rory also stands up, but is still in shock and is still staring at him.

Tristan starts to laugh. "I know I'm nice to look at, but it is getting to be a bit awkward with you starting at me like that." He says, still laughing.

That's when Rory snaps out of it. "Oh I'm sorry! Hi Tristan. I'm just shocked to see you here."

Tristan mind was a blur. Of all the people he had thought of meeting here, Rory Gilmore wasn't one of them. She had looked so beautiful staring at him just now. He had wanted to kiss her right there and then. Wait what was he thinking? He had a very nice girlfriend and shouldn't be thinking about kissing anybody else. But then again, this was Rory… his Mary and for the first time it seemed like they were being nice to each other.

"So tell me, why are you in such a hurry?" He asks her, while still holding her books.

"Oh, my morning caffeine buzz has worn out a while ago, so I'm really in need of some coffee."

Tristan smiles, remembering her coffee addiction. "Well, why don't you show me the place that sells the best coffee and I'll buy you some. That is, if you don't mind my company?" He asks, suddenly looking a bit worried.

Rory smiles back at him. "Of course I don't mind the company. Let's go mister. Precious minutes of me without coffee are passing by.

_A/N: That's it for now. Please update!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Note: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it though._

_Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own the Gilmore Girls. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 10:**

Hartford/ Stars Hollow

Lorelai walked out of Alexander Dewitt's office. She just had a meeting with him, telling him that she was interested in their offer to invest in the Dragonfly Inn. She just wanted to go over the fine prints, to make sure that this wouldn't include any changes to the Inn or its management. Alex had assured her that this wouldn't be the case. He was very satisfied with the way they had set up the Inn and were now running it. The only thing his company wanted to have a say about was any future changes she wanted to make. These she would have to discuss with them first.

Of course Alex had also wanted to know if she was going to take the temporary job in Hamden. But Lorelai had told him that she hadn't decided on that yet and had to discuss it with somebody first. She also was concerned about the Dragonfly. Who would take her place, while she was gone? But Alex had told her not to worry about that, because he could supply a couple of people who were perfect for the job. If she wanted she could interview them this week. Feeling better about that, Lorelai promised him she would give him her answer before the end of the day.

So now she was driving back to Stars Hollow. She decided to go to Luke immediately. She had to tell him, she thought, while rubbing her stomach. She still wasn't showing yet, but she had noticed that some of her pants weren't as comfortable as they used to be. Thankfully the nausea periods had passed and her appetite was back and bigger than ever.

She pulled up in front of Luke's diner and walked inside. The diner was almost deserted. Luke was standing behind the counter as usual and is cleaning it.

"Hi!" Lorelai says, while fidgeting her bag nervously.

Luke looks up and doesn't react for a second. Then he says "Lorelai, Hi!"

Lorelai sits down in front of him.

"I have some great news you might want to hear."

She decides on telling him about the Inn first, so she can build up the nerves to tell him about the baby later.

Luke doesn't reply and just pours a cup of coffee which he offers to her.

Lorelai is hurt by the fact that she didn't even ask for it and that he's not giving her a hard time about her coffee addiction. After talking to the doctor she had decided to cut down on the coffee till the baby was born. But right now she really needed a cup and so she took the coffee in front of her.

"A big company has shown interest in the Dragonfly and wants to invest in it. I just came from Hartford to sign the deal." Lorelai says while looking at Luke's face.

Luke wasn't looking at her, but continued his cleaning.

"That's great, Lorelai." He says without stopping his actions.

"This means that I can pay you back the loan you gave me."

At this Luke looks at her. "I told you there wasn't any rush with that. You can pay me back whenever you want." He actually sounded mad while saying this.

Lorelai looks in his eyes looking for something in there, but all she finds is this cold curtain.

"I know that Luke, but this is a great opportunity for the Inn, which gives me and Sookie the opportunity to pay up our debts to the bank and to you."

Luke is still looking at her and then he continues his cleaning.

"Well I guess this really is a great opportunity. I'm happy for you." He says sounding sincere.

There is a long silence between them and Lorelai finishes her coffee. Taking her last sip she decides she can't back out now and has to tell him the rest.

"There is also something else I want to talk about, that concerns the two of us." She says, while putting down her cup.

Luke puts his towel down, puts his hands on the counter and leans into her.

"I've told you before Lorelai and I will tell you again. There cannot be a 'us' anymore. Before I thought that I wanted it all. You! A place to live for the two of us! I even thought of starting a family with children of our own! But I realized that I cannot do that. I cannot be in a relationship with you and I certainly cannot start a family with you!"

It seemed like Lorelai's heart stopped beating, when she heard him say all of this. He didn't want any kids with her.

Luke had already started his cleaning again. Leaving her sitting there…. devastated. So she got up and walked out of the diner.

xxx

Yale

Rory was walking back to her dorm. She was thinking of her coffee break with Tristan this morning and how nice it had been. Who would have thought that, Rory Gilmore having a nice time with Tristan Dugrey? Although he had started the bantering and the teasing again, she had noticed that she didn't mind as much as she used to. Even when he called her Mary again, she just couldn't help but smile. She had missed it. But she also found out that he really had changed a lot. He had told her a little about military school and about the Military College in Georgia, where he had gone afterwards. He also had told her that he had had a steady girlfriend for the last two years. And they were just getting around to Rory's live, when she had to go to get back to her classes. She asked him if he wanted to eat dinner with her and her roommate at Yale tonight. And when he said yes, she asked him to pick her up at her dorm around 17:30. She laughed to herself. This was gonna be a nice surprise for Paris and Tristan.

When she opened the front door she found Paris in front of the television.

"He Paris! I have a surprise for you later on." Rory says, while putting her book bag down.

Paris didn't seem to hear her, because at the same time she turned to Rory to tell her her big news.

"I told Jess that I liked him and he kissed me…..many times!"

"What, that's great Paris! See, I told you he would like you."

"Yeah, I guess you were right!" Paris smiles shyly at her.

At this time Jess walks in.

"Hi Jess" Rory says.

"Hi!" Jess says and sits down to read his book.

Rory figures she can't talk to Paris anymore so she better get some work done.

"Well I'm going to write on my article that is due this week. Dinner at the mensa at 17:30?" She asks the two of them.

"Sure!" They both reply at the same time.

xxx

It was almost dinnertime. Rory hadn't done much writing yet, but did manage to get all the information and set up for the article. So the biggest part was done. She decided to get the others ready to go, cause Tristan would be here any minute. When she walked into the living room she found Paris and Jess kissing on the couch.

"Ewhhhh! You know I'm happy for you, but could you please take it to your room?" She asks.

Paris and Jess jump away from each other. Paris is blushing heavily and Jess is just grinning.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting Huntzberger, Rory?" Paris asks, while walking to the door to open it.

"Nope, I invited somebody else to join us for dinner." Rory says smiling.

Paris opens the door and sees Tristan standing there, leaning into the doorpost, just like he used to do at the lockers at Chilton.

"Paris?" Tristan exclaims, looking surprised.

"Tristan! What are you doing here?" Paris asks him but also turns her gaze to Rory.

"Well it is nice to see you to Paris. Have you missed me much?" he says smirking.

Rory starts laughing and explains how she bumped into him this morning and that she invited to eat dinner with them.

Ten minutes later they had gotten themselves something to eat and the four of them were sitting down at a table.

"So Paris, tell me. Do you still have a big crush on me? Tristan smirks, giving Rory a smile.

Paris starts to blush but looks furiously at Tristan. "You wish Dugrey!"

Jess smiles. "No man, she has a big crush on me now!" He says smirking.

At this Paris's cheeks even turn a deeper red and she just stares at her plate.

Tristan, Jess and Rory start to laugh out loud.

"What about you, Mary? Is bagboy still in the picture or have you finally moved on?"

Rory also blushes but smiles at him. "Actually Dean and I broke up when Jess came to town."

"Wow really? So you two are a couple now?" Tristan asks feeling a bit jealous.

Paris heads shoots up and Jess looks worried about what she is about to say. Will she finally say something horrible about him and the way he left her?

Rory thinks about it for a minute, but then just says: "No we separated before my graduation at Chilton. I've been dating someone else for a while now, but we just recently started to get serious." She said, while deciding not to tell him and Jess about the interface with Dean.

Tristan just stared at her. He felt relieved when he heard about her brake-up with Dean and Jess, but was now wondering who this new guy was, that had won her heart. And did she just tell him that she only recently had become serious. Casual dating! That didn't sound like his Mary at all.

"Yeah, Rory has landed the big whale this time. She has got Huntzberger in her claws." Paris says.

"Huntzberger! Like in Logan Huntzberger?" Tristan exclaims shocked.

"Do you know Logan?" Rory asks him.

Tristan is still processing all the information he just got.

"Of course I now him. His family runs in the same Hartford society circle as mine does. I'm just surprised you know him and even seem to like him. He was even worse than I was back in Chilton. I thought that would be the last guy you would ever be interested in."

Rory just smiles. "Yeah I like him a lot. He brings out a different side in me."

They eat their dinner in silent for a while.

"Tristan, tell us some more about your girlfriend." Rory then says to him after a while.

"Well like I told you before, we've been going out for more than two years now. Her name is Julie and she wants to be a kindergarten teacher. She is still in Georgia getting her degree and doing an internship at the moment." Tristan says.

"Wow! Dugrey a one-woman man, whoever would have thought that?" Paris claims.

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me, Gellar!" He says smiling.

And they continue their dinner with stories and laughter.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like it. I know a lot of people will be sad about Lorelai and Luke, but don't lose hope. Please review. I need the reviews for inspiration. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Hamden, Connecticut

Lorelai was talking to Bob the construction guy.

"I need to know if you guys will be able to finish all the construction work within the next two weeks, Bob?"

It's funny she thought, Bob was the first real skinny construction worker she'd ever met. She had almost laughed at him when they first met, but later came to the conclusion that, unlike his appearance would suggest, he was good at what he did and always saw things on the bright side. And she had really needed that bright side when she got here.

She couldn't believe that already 6 weeks had past since she decided to take the job in Hamden. After she had left the diner she'd gone to the Dragonfly where she totally broke down. Michel had found her but didn't know what to do with her, so he got Sookie from the kitchen. Sookie had just held her in her arms to comfort her and that's when, between the sobs, Lorelai had told her about the pregnancy and Luke's reaction in the diner. After she had calmed down a bit they talked about it for a while and, although Lorelai didn't expect it, Sookie supported her decision to take the temporary job in Hamden. She told her that it was a good opportunity for her and it would be good for her to be close to Rory and get her mind on something different for a while. She could deal with the town and Luke when she got back.

So here she was, in Hamden, starting up a new inn. It actually had been really exciting to do this all over again. Only this time she didn't feel as much pressure and stress as she had felt with the Dragonfly. Of course the Dragonfly was her most precious accomplishment in live (that is besides Rory, of course), but it was nice to put the experience she had gained to use here.

"Lorelai?...Lorelai!" Bob said to her.

"I'm sorry Bob, I tuned out there for a second. What were you saying?"

"If we don't run into mayor obstacles, I don't see why we cannot be ready within the next two weeks. We'll probably finish things up on Thursday."

Lorelai phone starts to ring.

"That's great Bob. Keep me posted will you?" She says while getting her phone.

"Hey mom, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes hon, I'm as good as finished over here."

"Allright, I will pick you up in about 20 minutes. Mom, this is so exciting!" Rory squeals.

"I'll be ready, sweets. I'm so glad I've got you around this time."

40 minutes later, Lorelai and Rory are at the clinic, waiting for the doctor.

"Miss Gilmore?" A woman voice calls out.

"That would be me! And me!" Lorelai and Rory reply.

"Ah…. mother and daughter, if I'm not mistaken. So who of the two has made the appointment?" The woman asks.

"It's for me." Lorelai says. "But can my daughter join us?"

"Of course she can. Just walk through that door and Doctor Green will see you now.

Lorelai is fidgeting her bag nervously and Rory takes her by the arm to lead her into the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon Miss Gilmore." A friendly looking woman in her forties shakes Lorelai's hand. "So, we're all here to determine if everything is alright with the baby.

Lorelai just nods, taking hold of Rory's hand.

"Let me explain to you what we're going to do today. First I'm going to take a blood sample from you, so we can send that to the lab. And then we're doing an ultrasound, to check on the baby's heart rate and maybe the gender. It is a bit early, so we won't be a 100 sure, but if you want we can probably tell you the baby's gender. So while we take a blood sample, think about if you want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Behind the curtain you can change into this." The doctor says while handing here the garnment.

When Lorelai came from behind the curtain, the doctor asked her to sit down. She started to take the needle out of its wrapping.

Lorelai stared with wide eyes to the needle. "Is it really necessary to use such a big needle?" She asks in a very small voice.

"My mom is afraid of needles doctor. Isn't there any other way?" Rory asks the doctor.

"Well in special cases we can always use leeches to drain the blood." Doctor Green says smiling to both of them.

"No, that's really gross!" Lorelai says with a disgusted look on her face.

She looks at Rory, who is smiling behind her hand.

"Okay mom, just let's get this thing over with. Give me your hand and give the doctor your other arm." Rory takes her mother's hand between her hands.

"Now don't look at the doctor and the needle, just focus on me." She says pointing to her own eyes.

The doctor starts to disinfect a part of Lorelai's arm.

"Let's talk about the baby. Do you want to know in advance if it's a boy or a girl?" Rory asks, looking in her moms eyes.

Lorelai starts to smile. "I definitely want to ….auchh…..know!" She squeezes Rory's hand.

"That was all, Miss Gilmore." The doctor smiles at her. "Now let's hook you up to the ultrasound, to see if we can get a picture of the baby.

Five minutes later, Lorelai was lying on the bench looking at the monitor. She could see the fetus inside her and hear its heart beat.

The doctor studies the monitor for a little while and then turns to Lorelai. "It seems like everything is fine with the little one. So you really want to know its sex?" She smiles at her.

"Yeah I really want to know. Can you see it?" Lorelai asks.

Just know that we can't be a 100 sure till after 20 weeks. But I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a baby girl.

Rory starts to squeak and hugs her mother. It's another Gilmore girl mom!"

Lorelai just lies there; totally stunned.

"Do you want a picture of the ultrasound?" The doctor asks her.

That's when Lorelai snaps out of it. "I would love a picture of my baby girl." She says with a big smile on her face.

xxx

Yale

Paris is finishing her essay. It had taken her longer than usual to write this essay, because her mind kept drifting to Jess.

The last couple of weeks had been amazing. She and Jess really connected. And although it really got heated once in a while, they always made up afterwards. She'd realized that she was in love and it scared the hell out of her, especially when she thought of his prior record on just walking away when things get too complicated. Well she shouldn't think about that, because he was here for her now and called her his girlfriend, which was a lot more than she could say for Doyle.

It seemed like Jess was settling down a bit. He had found his own apartment four weeks ago and he loved his job at the old bookshop. The owner of the bookshop was an old man, whose health hasn't been too good lately, so he was leaning more and more on Jess to run the shop for him. Jess had really warmed up to the old grumpy man, although he would never say so, and was touched by the fact that the man trusted him with his live work.

Paris saves the essay on the computer and hits the print button. The doorbell rings and Paris walks to the front door to open it.

"Hey Jess, I thought you weren't coming over for another hour." Paris says and leans in to give him a kiss.

But Jess is furious and just walks past her.

"How could you do that, Paris? How could you?" He yells to her.

"What do you mean? Do what?" Paris is clueless.

Jess holds up a letter and looks at her, but sees that Paris is still clueless. He wasn't a 100 sure, but he was pretty sure that she was behind all of this. He took out the letter and starts to read.

"Dear mister Mariano, I'm glad to inform you that we would like to publish the work you have sent us………We would like to invite you to discuss this and the minor adjustments we would like to see made……."

He stops reading and looks at her. He sees recognition coming up in her eyes. Then her eyes start to sparkle.

"There gonna publish it? That's great Jess!"

"How could you send my work to a publisher, without asking me?" He is yelling at her again.

Paris doesn't know what to say. She thought he would be glad, but apparently he's not.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I knew this publisher through my parents and called him if I could send him your work."

"Without consulting me?" Jess is still furious.

"Well, I thought…" But she really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Don't bother. I really don't want to hear anyway." And he storms out of the room, leaving her standing there.


	13. Chapter 12

_Note: I know a lot of people want me to speed things up with Lorelai and Luke. Just bare with me a little bit longer. I will get there in a couple of chapters. It won't be long, I promise. But before I get there I need to write about Rory, Logan and Tristan a bit more. _

**Chapter 12:**

Yale

When Rory got back at her dorm she found a pacing Paris.

"What's with the polar bear routine, Paris?" Rory asks her.

"I think I made a very big mistake Rory! And I might have made Jess run again." Paris says without stopping pacing around.

"Paris, stop pacing! What do you mean? I need some more information here."

"Do you remember when Jess stayed over in the beginning? And that I was reading the book he wrote?"

"Yeah, I remember, but we agreed that that was personal and that you shouldn't be reading it."

"Well I did agree to that at that moment, but the next day I just couldn't help myself and read the rest of the story. It was great Rory!"

"Paris, how could you?"

"Wait, there's more! After I read the whole story, I copied it when he was at work and I sent it to a publisher."

"You did what? What were you thinking?"

"That's exactly what his reaction was today." Paris says with a small voice.

"He got a letter from the publisher today, saying that they want to publish his work. That's how he found out."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah I thought so, but he didn't seem to think so at all. He was so mad with me when he walked out of here. I think I might have driven him away."

And at this Paris finally breaks down in sobs.

Rory doesn't really know what to do, so she walks over to Paris and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it Paris. It will probably all work out fine. He just needs a little bit of time. Why do you immediately assume he ran away?"

"Well he does have the tendency to run, every time things seem to get a bit difficult."

"Yes he has done that a couple of times. But give him some credit, Paris. He is much older and mature now than he was back then. Besides he wouldn't just leave Mr. Wilkes from the bookshop behind like that and I don't think he wants to leave you, Paris! Just give him some time and talk to him later on."

"You think so?" Paris had stopped sobbing and looked up expectantly.

"Yeah I really think so." Rory smiles at her.

"So how was your trip to the clinic with your mom?" Paris asks, smoothly changing the subject.

Rory's smile grows wider. Paris had found out about the pregnancy by accident, and so Rory had told her the whole story including the fact that nobody else was suppose to know about it yet. Paris loved Lorelai like she was her own mom and it was nice for Rory to have somebody else to talk to about her mom's pregnancy.

"Oh it was great. The baby is healthy and I'm gonna have a baby sister! Rory squeaks."

Paris's eyes are dry by now and she actually starts to smile. "Wow, that's great Ror! I would love to have a baby sister."

"Well you'll be around so often that in a way she also will be your little sister." Rory says to her.

"Thanks, Rory!"

"Thanks for what?"

"Everything! For being my friend when nobody else wants to!" And she gives Rory a hug. Rory had actually grown used to Paris hugging by now, ever since her mother had learned it to Paris.

At this time Logan arrives.

"Hey Ace! What's with the hugging? Can I join you?"

"Nope this is a girl thing and you have to stay out of it." She says with a devilish smile. "But you can kiss me though."

"Okay, that's my cue to go and do some homework." Paris says and leaves for her room.

Logan wraps his arms around Rory. "So, did you miss me?" He says before giving her a long sweet kiss.

"No not really." Rory replies when she breaks up for air.

"Your evil, you know that?" Logan says, still holding her.

"That's my moms influence."

"Speaking of which, I think you spent way to much time with your mom. I'm starting to get really jealous here. You're either spending time with her or with Paris, Jess and Tristan. Between that, classes and the paper, you never seem to have any time left for me." Logan says pouting.

Rory knows he only kidding, cause they've been seeing each other a lot and they'd been the perfect couple the last weeks. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ahh pour baby! You known you can have all the time you want. Besides I'm not the only one who's always of. You've been quite busy yourself also, with your family's social obligations, the LDB and Finn and Colin."

"Okay, touché!" Logan laughs and decides to change the subject.

"So Ace, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, my grandparents are still on their honeymoon, so there's no Friday night dinner. And since you won't take me with you to the party you're going to with your family, I decided to have a movie night with Paris, my mom and Tristan."

Logan shrinks a bit at hearing that name, but keeps his face intact. He had been relieved after finding out that Jess was a thing from the past and that he was dating Paris now. But he wasn't at all happy about Tristan reappearing in her live. He had known Tristan since forever. Not that they were close, but they hang out in the same circle. And he didn't like the idea of the playboy, he knew Tristan to be, hanging around Rory. Rory had told him though that they were just friends and that Tristan really had changed and actually had had a steady girlfriend for some time now.

""We've talked about that Ace. These functions I have to go to are really boring. I know I have to be there, but you certainly don't, so I want to spare you from them."

"I know that Logan, but I could help you get through it. Besides I'm really curious about your family, especially about the great Mitchum Huntzberger."

Logan's face starts to twitch. He actually didn't mind going to this functions. He loved playing the crowd and was really good at it. Besides after he'd made the rounds there always would be friends, like Colin and Finn, around for entertainment. He just didn't want to bring Rory. He loved the ways things were right now and didn't want anything to spoil it. He had thought it would be hard for him to go to a committed relationship, but it hadn't been hard at all. With Rory everything was so easy. He knew that if he would start to take Rory to these functions with him, people would start to talk about it and make a very big deal out of it, especially his parents. No! He couldn't let that happen. They didn't need to know, not yet. And to keep them from suspecting anything, he would just show up each time with a different girl like he'd always done before.

"You'll meet them eventually, Ace. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your freedom while you can." He gives her a kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

xxx

Later that night Rory and Paris were putting all the snacks on the table, getting everything ready for their movie night. The setup of the table had slightly changed though, because Paris was making sure that there also would be healthy food on the table for Lorelai.

There doorbell rang and Rory rushed over to open it.

Tristan walked in. "Okay I've got the pizza and the movies." He says while holding them up.

"Wow, who's gonna eat all that food?" He says while staring at the table.

Paris and Rory start laughing at the same time. This was gonna be fun. They had a movie marathon virgin in their midst.

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door. "Police, open up!" A voice is yelling out loud.

Tristan looks surprised, but Paris and Rory just smile.

Rory opens the door and hugs her mom. "Hi mom, come on in."

"Hi you guys! How are you doing?" Lorelai says.

Then she walks over to Tristan and shakes his hand. "You must be E.T.!"

Tristan looks confused. "Tristan Dugrey, Ms. Gilmore, it's nice to meet you."

"It's Lorelai!"

Then Paris takes Lorelai by the hand and leads her to the couch.

"Lorelai you can sit her so you can put your legs up. I also made a special side table with food just for you. Do you need another pillow?"

"Paris, stop it! I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

Tristan is shocked. "Your mom's pregnant?" He asks Rory.

"I will tell you about it later." She whispers to him.

"So what are the movies for tonight, missy?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Well, actually I don't know. I took a huge risk today and let Tristan pick out the movies for tonight."

"Wow living on the edge, are we?" Lorelai replies looking at Rory and Tristan.

"I must say it was a very difficult decision after hearing some stories of your movie nights, so I decided to keep things light tonight. That's why I brought 'Spaceballs', "Robin Hood: Men in tights' and 'Dracula: Dead and loving it'." Tristan says holding the three movies up.

"Oh Mel Brooks! I love Mel Brooks! So you're cute AND have good taste, E.T."

Tristan smirks and then asks Rory. "Mary, why does she keep calling me E.T.?"

"That's the nickname she gave you, when we were back at Chilton. She called you E.T., Evil Tristan, cause you kept tormenting me."

"Hé, you two stop talking over there. Let's get this party started and give me some of that pizza, cause I'm starving." Lorelai says, while pointing at the pizza.

"Oh no, you don't!" Paris says to Lorelai.

"Don't you start with me, Paris! You should know better that to get between a pregnant woman and her cravings."

"Okay you can have one piece." Paris says, while holding up her finger to Lorelai.

Tristan and Rory both sit down on the couch next to Lorelai, laughing. This was gonna be an interesting evening.

_A/N: That's it for now. Thank you people, for all the reviews! Especially those of you who have been reviewing several chapters, like __ProFfeSseR__xx-scratchthat__JerseySaint19__Mary Kate113__lukelaiandroryndean__Magical Princess__lukeandlorealilove__princetongirl__ and many more (sorry if i didn't mention you here)._

_Just know that I love the reviews. They keep me writing. So please review more! _


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Tristan is wide awake. He is still tripping on all the sugar he had been eating. He never thought they would have been able to eat all that food. But they did, especially Rory and Lorelai. Paris had made Lorelai eat some of the healthy food she had prepared, but in the end she had ended up eating most of it herself. He smiled when he thought about Paris actually making Lorelai spit junk food out of her mouth. It seemed like it had been Lorelai's secret mission to obtain as much junk food as possible, when nobody was watching.

Tristan thought about his time at Yale. These last weeks had been great. He had expected to have to start all over again when he transferred to Yale and to be very lonely in the beginning, but instead he immediately had found some real friends. His friendship with Paris was just like it used to be when they were little and he also liked Jess, the guy she was dating. He really got along great with his roommate, Jake, who had introduced him to a lot of other people. And then there was Rory. He loved the fact that Rory was back in his live again. He had had a big crush on her when he left Chilton, but he had convinced himself that that was all it was, just a crush. Back then he had been a totally different guy, whose live had been one big mess. That's the reason why he was such a big jerk back then.

Wow, his body feels like jumping around, but his mind makes him stay there as quiet as possible. He doesn't want to wake up Rory who is sleeping in his arms. It feels so good to have her in his arms. Earlier when she had started to fall over to his side, it had felt like electric shocks were going through his body. He had put his arm around her after which she just snuggled up closer. He looks down at her sleeping face. She looks like an angel. He tugs a string of hair that is lying in her face behind her ear. He is so happy she is his friend now. He loves being near her and he wants to spend as much time as possible with her.

Then he thinks of Logan. Although he had always liked Logan, he really didn't like the two of them together. He didn't seem right for her. His lifestyle didn't seem right for her. At first he really was afraid that Logan would cheat on her, because Logan always had been a real player, just like him. But it seemed like he really was committed to her. Well if he could change, so could Logan, right? But he still didn't like to see the two of them together and he had wondered why. Was he jealous? No! He told himself not to be silly. He had a really nice girlfriend he loved and adored. Rory was just his good friend, so it must be because he still doesn't trust Logan for a hundred percent.

He looks at Lorelai. She is lying in an awkward position on the couch. Maybe he should wake her up. Then he looks at Paris, who is lying on a big pillow on the floor. Suddenly she lets out a loud snore. Tristan giggles and Lorelai wakes up. Her neck is hurting real bad.

"Ahhh, my neck is hurting really bad. I'm getting to old for this kind of sleepovers." Lorelai says, rubbing her neck.

Rory turns over and puts her arm around Tristan.

Lorelai smiles at the picture before her. "It looks like she's got her claws in you my friend. Do you mind staying here with her, so I can take her bed?"

"Sure, no problem! Could you just get her a blanket? She might get cold later on."

Lorelai returns with the blankets. She covers the two of them up at the couch and also puts a blanket on Paris.

"Sleep tight, ET!" Lorelai says, while walking to Rory's bedroom.

"Good night, Lorelai!" Tristan smirks back at her.

xxx

An hour passes by and Tristan finally drifts to sleep. Lorelai had been asleep the minute her head touched the pillow, but now there is this noise, that's trying to wake her up. After a while she realizes that the noise comes from the window. Somebody is ticking on the window. Lorelai wraps the blankets around her and walks over to see who's there. When she opens her window she sees a confused blond guy standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry! I'll just go." Logan says and turns around totally confused.

"Logan?"

"Yes!" Logan walks back surprised.

"Hi, it's Lorelai, Rory's mom."

"Wow, what an impression I must make on you." Logan says, remembering that the last time he saw her, she busted them making out on the Gilmore's wedding party. "I really am sorry for waking you. I just came by to talk to Rory for a moment."

"Talking, huh!" Lorelai raises her eyebrow. "Rory is sleeping on the couch, but maybe it's better if you call her tomorrow." Lorelai says, remembering the position Rory was lying in. She didn't want her to get into an awkward position, with Logan showing up.

"Yes, I'll do that and I will leave you to go back to sleep. Goodnight Ms. Gilmore."

"Goodnight Logan."

xxx

The next morning at 7 Paris wakes up with all her muscles stiff, from lying on the floor. She starts moaning and groaning loudly, which wakes up Rory and Tristan.

Rory finds herself lying in Tristan's arms and stiffens.

"I'm going to get some more sleep in my bed." Paris mumbles and walks of.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. I always knew you wanted to sleep in my arms." Tristan smirks at her.

Rory starts to blush. "Get over yourself, Dugrey!"

"No really, you put your claws into me and wouldn't let me go, Mary!"

Rory blushes even more.

"So it must have been your fantasy come true then!"

"If only you knew, Mary, if only knew." Once he had noticed, a couple of weeks ago, that the Mary calling didn't seem to bother her like it used to, he had started it up again, along with the casual flirting.

"So what are we gonna do now. It is way too early for a Saturday morning, but I'm to awake to go back to sleep again."

"I'll tell you what. You just take a long shower and I will go and do some shopping, so I can make us all some breakfast later on."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rory replies. And when Tristan leaves she heads for the shower.

Two hours later. Lorelai, Rory and Tristan were eating pancakes.

It takes a long time for Tristan to get back. In his absence Rory had managed to take a long shower, clean up the whole living room and wake up her mom.

"Wow Tristan, I didn't know you could cook! These pancakes are even better than Lukes, although we would never say that to him of course." Lorelai says, talking with her mouth full.

"Mom, didn't I teach you any manners!" Rory says to her.

Tristan laughs. "Well, the most bonding that happened in the Dugrey mansion was between me and Louis, our cook. He's been teaching me to cook, since I was 10."

"Oh, that's sad!" Lorelai and Rory both reply.

"No not at all. Louis was great!" Tristan says, apparently wanting to drop the subject.

Lorelai got the hint and changed the subject. "I guess what! I had a loverboy calling on my window last night."

Rory almost chokes on her pancake. "Did Logan step by last night? Did you let him in?"

Tristan is staring uncomfortably at is pancakes.

"No if course I didn't. I couldn't just let him walk in her and let him see you lying on top of Tristan.

"Mom!" Rory blushes.

"Well you were lying on top of ET over here, were you not?"

Rory doesn't reply and then Lorelai starts to laugh out loud.

"What is it now?" Rory asks her.

"You should have seen his face, when instead of his lovely girlfriend; her mom wrapped around in blankets came to open up the window. It was hilarious! I could see him thinking about the impression he was leaving, considering the last time I saw him I caught the two of you making out at your grandparents wedding."

At this both Rory and Tristan also start to laugh out loud and it took the three of them 10 minutes to regain their composure.

"Oh look at the time. I have to get back to the Inn. The construction crew is working hard to finish everything within the next two weeks." Lorelai says.

"Oh! Before I forget. I'm going to do another test-run of the Inn in two weeks, just like I did with the Dragonfly, and I want to invite you and all your friends to come, since I won't be inviting anybody from Stars Hollow this time."

"Oh, that's great mom! I'll start inviting people as soon as possible."

"Just let me know who will be on the guest list. I've got 22 rooms available."

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as I know." Rory says, while her mom gives her a kiss on the head.

"Bye you guys!" Lorelai says, and walks out of the door.

Tristan and Rory finish their pancakes in silence.

"Thanks for the great night, Ror. I also have to start going. I have some arrangements to make, cause I'm picking up Julie from the airport tomorrow. She's free for two weeks and is coming over to see me."

Rory's face turns to disappointment, but then lights up again. "That's great Tristan! I'm really curious about her. Do I get to meet her?" She asks him.

"Of course! We can all hang out together. I still have classes to take, so I thought that maybe she could hang with you and Paris, when you're not in classes also."

"No problem, we would love to show her around."

"We won't bother you tomorrow though. You probably have some catching up to do." Rory says and actually sees Tristan blush a little.

"No, no problem. Let's hook up tomorrow night and have dinner, all of us."

"Okay, if you say so" Rory replies. "I'll ask Logan, Paris and Jess".

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Rory says, while she closes the door behind him.

_A/N1: Okay, people really keep begging me to reunite Lorelai and Luke, and it will definitely happen, and I have decided it will take place during the test run of the Inn. So be patient a little while longer. In the mean while I will write more about Rory, Logan, Tristan and Julie. _

_A/N2: During the test run Lorelai will keep a competition on the new name the Inn should get. I want to ask my readers to come up with some nice names, which I can use in my story, and put them in your reviews. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Yale

After Tristan left, Rory felt confused. What was wrong with her? Her life was great! She was doing great in all her classes and was one of the top editors of the paper. She finally got Logan to commit to her and the two of them had had a wonderful relationship ever since. She was falling more and more in love with him every day. And then there is Tristan. She loved the fact that he was back in her live. He proved to be a good friend and they had grown pretty close the last couple of weeks.

But now she is confused. This morning, when she woke up in his arms she had felt all warm and tingly inside. The world had felt perfect at that moment. And later on, when he accidentally touched her, she had felt small electric shocks go through her entire body. She had actually woken up before Paris started with the loud snoring, but had pretended to be asleep, just so she could stay in his arms. And although she wouldn't admit to herself before, she now realized that his casual flirting really started to get to her. She knew he didn't mean anything by it though, because he was with Julie, whom he always talked highly and lovingly of.

Rory shakes her head. She has to stop overanalyzing and the best way to do it is to make a short list of all the facts.

1. She is in love with Logan.

2. Tristan is in love with Julie

3. She loves her friendship with Tristan and doesn't want to jeopardize this friendship.

4. She probably only feels attracted anyway, because there becoming such close friends.

Rory smiles to herself. See! It was pretty simple, if you look at it this way. Nothing to worry about. Now she could take her mind on more important matters like her laundry and homework that needed to be done this weekend. She would start with that right away and go over to Logan in the afternoon.

xxx

Later that day Jess was working at the bookstore. Another 30 minutes and he could close the shop. He was thinking about Paris and the letter from the publisher. How could she have done that, without consulting him? At first he had been really mad at her for sending his work to the publisher. It was private and not to be seen by anybody else. But the more he thought about it, the more proud he started to feel about his work that they actually wanted to publish.

The door chimes ring to tell him that somebody is entering the shop. When he looks up he sees Paris walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jess says with a very angry voice.

"Jess, you're still here!" Paris sounds relieved.

"Of course I'm still here, where did you think I was?" He replies.

"I thought you might have left town, after what I did to you."

"Paris…." Jess still sounds very mad.

"No wait, before you say anything, hear me out first. I am really sorry for reading your work. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help myself. By the time I finished it I was really moved and believed it should be shared with the whole world. I was convinced that your work was good enough to be published and so I wanted to surprise you, by sending it to a publisher for you. I thought you would be happy to hear that they want to publish your work and never suspected that maybe you didn't want your work to be published at all. I'm so sorry for not talking to you about it. I'll never do something like that again. I was so afraid you would have left me forever. Will you please forgive me?"

Paris looks at him, her eyes now shining with tears.

Jess couldn't stay mad at her any longer. The fact was that he wasn't mad at all anymore. She just needed to know that what she did was wrong.

"Of course I'll forgive you and I wouldn't leave you that easily."

Jess grabs her hands.

"But you have to know that what you did was wrong. You should have asked me to read my work. I would have given it to you if you only asked. And yes I was really mad at you for going behind my back by reading it and sending it to the publisher. But maybe it wasn't such a bad thing at all. Truth is that I never thought my work would be good enough. I have been a screw up all my live and I probably never would have had the balls to send it to a publisher. So maybe I should thank you after all."

Paris looks him in the eyes. "Thank you, Jess. I know I was wrong and I don't think you're a screw up. You must know that you are very talented, maybe you should think about working on this talent."

Jess doesn't say anything, so Paris continues.

"Just know that I am very proud of you. The letter from the publisher only confirmed my believes. And no matter what you choose to do, I'll be there for you."

Jess starts to smile. "Yeah I guess it's really great that they want to publish it, isn't it?

"Yes, it really is." Paris replies and she kisses Jess.

"So do you wanna go celebrate with me tonight?" Jess says before he kisses Paris back.

xxx

Hamden

Lorelai is on the phone with Sookie.

"……I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to the test run, Lorelai! I really wanted to see you and see what you did to the Inn."

"Don't you even think about it, Sookie. You're supposed to give birth in three weeks and we don't want to jeopardize anything. I'll just see you when I get back to Stars Hollow."

"Yeah I know. I feel like I'm carrying a big watermelon. I'm totally helpless every time I sit or lie down. But Jackson is great though, he follows me around like a puppy, just to see if he can help me."

"Ohh, that's so sweet. You're so lucky, Sookie."

"I know sweetie. So I know it is not my business, but when are you gonna tell Luke about the baby?"

"I'm gonna tell him the moment I get back. It's not like I can hide it much longer anyway. I just don't wanna tell him over the phone, so I'll tell him when I get back. How is Luke, by the way?"

"Well after you talked to him, he left the diner in Ceasar's care to go to help Liz out at the Renaissance fair and he didn't return till yesterday. He didn't know you took this job and although I haven't seen him yet, rumor goes that he is miserable. He's rude to his customers and even threw one out this morning. I think you really should make up soon, you made such a cute couple."

"I would love that to, Sookie, but I don't think that's an option. I really am gonna tell him about the baby though, cause I know he would want to be a part of her life."

"Her? …….Lorelai, are you having another girl?"

"Yes, the doctor told me it's probably gonna be a girl. Isn't that great, another Gilmore girl!"

"Oh, Lorelai, that's fantastic! It is gonna be so great seeing little Davy, his baby brother and your little girl grow up together. It seems like your little girl will have some friends and protectors around her, when she grows up."

xxx

New Haven

Tristan is driving to the airport. How could it be that his life got so confused again? He was going to pick up his girlfriend, the one he loved and adored, but all he could think of was Rory. It had felt so right, just having her in his arms. He had wanted the moment to last forever.

No! He shouldn't be thinking that, he should focus on Julie. She deserved nothing but his total attention. During military school and military academy, he had changed from a player into a serious student, and Julie had helped him with that. They had started as good friends and it was only after two years that they started dating. And Julie is great! She is very petit with blond curly hair. She is a bit shy and very good spirited. She always makes him laugh and pulled him out of that dark place he was before he met her. For the first time in his life he had felt loved.

Tristan is waiting in the arrival hall. He can see her standing there, waiting for her luggage. She hasn't seen him yet, though. His heart warms up, just looking at her. But why did he have to feel so confused. In the beginning of their friendship he had told her about his high school crush, but he didn't know if she would remember. He had also told her about meeting Paris and Rory again and that they'd become close the last past weeks. She had been very curious about them and had asked if she could meet them.

Julie had finally gotten her bags and now spotted him standing there.

"Tristan!" She says and runs up to him, dragging the bags behind her.

"Hey you finally made it, Jules!" Tristan replies holding out his hands. He closes her in a big embrace and kisses her. "I'm glad to see you."

Then he picks up her bags. "Let's go, Tink! Let me show you around.

Julie smiles at her nickname. He always calls her Jules or Tink, short for Tinkerbell, because she's so little. He only calls her Julie when he's serious.

xxx

Yale

Rory and Logan were snuggled up to each other on the couch, watching television. Suddenly Rory jumps up.

"What's up, Ace?" Logan asks her.

"I should get changed. The others will be here soon for dinner and I need to change."

"Why do you need to change? You look perfect just the way you're dressed now."

But Rory wasn't listening to him anymore, cause she was already heading for her closet in her room.

Logan shrugs his shoulders and continues watching the television.

Ten minutes later, when Rory still isn't back from her room, Logan decides to check on her. When he walks in her room, he sees that all Rory's clothes are thrown on her bed and she is sitting frustrated in her chair.

"Hey Ace, what's the matter?"

"I don't have anything to wear." She says pouting.

"What do you mean; you've got tons of clothes."

"I know, but I want to wear something special. I want to make a good impression."

"It's just dinner with friends, Ace! And on whom are you trying to make a good impression? On Tristan and his friends?"

"No on Julie! I don't know, I can't explain it, but I'm nervous about meeting her."

"There's no need to worry about that. Tristan told us she is very nice and I'm sure you'll make a good impression on her." He gives her a sweet kiss.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll just put on my black dress. Nothing to fancy, but also not to casual. Thanks Logan." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, beautiful." And he let's her kiss him.

Two minutes later the bell rings. Rory stares at Logan with big eyes.

"I'm not dressed yet. Could you get that, Logan?"

"Sure! Just don't take to long, ok?" And with a kiss he leaves to open the door.

"Hey Dugrey! It is good to see you again. How are you doing?" Logan says, while he shakes Tristan's hand. "And this must be the lovely Julie, whom he talked about all the time." Logan bows and kisses her hand. Then he looks up at the people standing behind them.

Tristan and Julie take a step aside and Tristan speaks up. "Logan, let me introduce you to my roommate Jake and his good friends Derek and Lisa. Rory and Paris have already met them, speaking of which, where are they?" Tristan says looking around.

Logan shakes hands with Jake, Derek and Lisa and then turns to Tristan. "Rory is still getting ready in her room and Paris and Jess should be here any minute now."

"You say Paris and Jess. Does that mean they made up again?" Tristan asks Logan.

"Yeah, they made up yesterday." He replies.

"Well good for them! And for us I presume, because Paris can get pretty awful when she's cranky." Tristan laughs and the rest start laughing with him.

"Hey I heard that!" Paris says while she walks up to them with Jess's arm around her shoulder. "But because I'm so happy I will forgive you this time.

Everybody starts to laugh again and it is at this moment that Rory chooses to walk into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had a small wardrobe crisis."

She laughs shyly.

"We've all been there." Lisa replies. "Let me guess, nothing to wear, huh?"

Rory just nods and everybody starts laughing again.

"Well don't worry about it, Mary! You look great. Doesn't she guys?" Tristan says looking with admiration at Rory. They all agree with him and Rory starts to blush.

Then she hurries over to Julie.

"Hi Julie, it is so great to finally meet you. Tristan has told me so much about you already. It feels like I already know you. Are you hungry, cause I could eat a whole cow at the moment." Rory continues babbling and everybody else smiles and follows them to the restaurant.

xxx

_A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I know it were a lot of small pieces and not a lot about Lorelai, but that will all change in two or three chapters. Please review and help me think of names for the Inn. All suggestions are welcome!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Yale

Julie is in Rory's room talking to Rory. She had enjoyed herself from the moment she arrived and she had really hit it of with all of his friends, especially Rory. She could see why Tristan became so close to her.

She had missed Tristan very much these last couple of weeks, but they had decided it was for the best for him to go to Yale. She had been very excited, when Tristan told her about Rory and Paris and that they had rekindled their friendship. That was one less worry. But now she is a bit worried. When they had just met, Tristan and she had talked about the former loves and crushes in their lives. Tristan had told her about all the girls in his past and how he had used them. But when she had asked him if he ever had been in love, he had told her that he'd never been in love. He did have a big crush on a girl named Mary once, who also went to Chilton, but apparently she wouldn't give him the time of day. So naturally she assumed that it was a thing from the past. That was until last Sunday, when Tristan introduced her to his friends and she heard him call Rory Mary. She had observed the two of them and although they just seemed to be good friends and they were both very into their own girl-/boyfriend, she had also noticed the tension between them, when they were talking. So now she was confused and she just had to know for sure.

"Thanks for lending me this dress Rory. I traveled light and didn't know we were going to this function." Julie told her.

"No problem, Julie. So tell me, why are you going to this thing, I thought Tristan had broken all contact with his family."

"Yes, he did break contact with his parents. But he still keeps contact with his grandfather, Janlen Dugrey. And it is he who asked us to come."

"Well, I hope you'll have fun. Logan is also going to some family function thing, but as usual he's going without me. We've been arguing about this, but he says he doesn't want to bore me. But I can't help it; sometimes it feels like he doesn't want me to meet his family, like he's ashamed of me."

"No, I'm sure he's telling the truth. The guy is crazy about you and you about him. Anyone can tell you that. He probably just wants to keep you to himself."

Rory sighs. "I guess you're right. And it does give me the opportunity to spend more time with my mom, who will love my company."

Julie wants to ask Rory about Tristan but doesn't now how to start.

"Rory? What's your deal with Tristan?"

Rory is shocked. "What do you mean? He's my friend. And although he didn't used to be at Chilton, we became pretty close when he transferred here a couple of weeks ago. I'm sorry. I hope that isn't bothering you. But you don't have to worry, we're just friends." Rory says looking into Julie's eyes.

"Why does he call you Mary?" Julie asks her.

"He used to call me that at Chilton. He was a big player back then and he thought me innocent, like the Virgin Mary. Hence the name Mary. He thought I would make a nice conquest for his list. So you can imagine he wasn't one of my favorites back then. But he has really changed since then. I guess he still calls me Mary for old sakes."

"You didn't know he had a crush on you back then?"

"No, don't be silly. Tristan was totally into Summer back then."

"But he did kiss you once, didn't he?" Julie asks her.

"He told you about that?" Rory smiles. "Yeah, he did kiss me once. We were on a party. My boyfriend had dumped me the day before and Summer broke up with him right at that party. We were both feeling miserable and were talking about it, when we kissed. It was a very short, sweet, innocent kiss, after which I ran out crying. I must have scared the hell out of him. Afterwards we talked about it and decided that it didn't mean anything, since we were both feeling miserable at the time."

Julie considered all she had just heard. "Thanks for talking to me, Rory."

"Just don't worry about it, okay. Tristan loves you; he adores the ground you walk on."

"Yeah I know he loves me. I guess I should get going. I don't wanna be late and make a bad impression. Thanks again for everything, Rory."

xxx

Tristan and Julie were talking to Janlen Dugrey, Tristan's grandfather. They had already done the rounds, so now they could stay and talk to his grandfather. Janlen was totally smitten with Julie and he was telling her nice anecdotes of Tristan as a kid. Julie was laughing at his stories and Tristan only listened with one ear. Suddenly he sees Logan walking in, with his arm around some blond chick.

"I can't believe it." He mutters softly.

Not soft enough though, because both Julie and his grandfather turn to look at what he's talking about.

"I'm glad my grandson finally came to his senses and became a one woman man, unlike some guys like Logan Huntzberger. And I'm even more glad that he chose to be with a wonderful girl like you, Julie." Janlen says to her. "Can I get you something more to drink?" And both Julie and Tristan both just nod.

Logan is walking around with Natasha. Her parents were doing business with his parents and they told him to show her a good time. When he looks up he sees Tristan and Julie staring at him. "This is just great" He mutters to himself. Of all the people here, he had to meet Tristan. "Be a doll, will you Natasha, and get us something to drink." She walks away and Logan walks over to Tristan and Julie.

"Tristan! Julie! What a nice surprise to see you guys here. And here I thought this party was gonna be dull."

"Who is she, Logan? And why are you walking around with her and not with Rory?" Tristan is standing there with his fists clenched.

"Oh that's Natasha, a relative of the family. My parents asked me to entertain her tonight."

"And you just play along with whatever they ask of you? Is that why you won't take Rory with you? Afraid that they won't approve of her?"

"Hey, of course they will approve of Rory. Rory's great, but I know the moment I'll introduce her as my girlfriend they will start planning my wedding and will suck her into this life and I know she wouldn't be happy there."

"You know this isn't fair to Rory. She is upset because you won't take her with you. She feels like you're hiding her like you're ashamed of her or something. You can't keep doing this, sooner or later you will have to make a choice."

Now Logan was getting really upset. He hadn't liked the fact that Tristan and Rory had become such close friends lately, especially since he got the impression that Tristan has a thing for Rory. But Rory had assured him that that was not the case and that she was crazy about him and he was crazy about Julie. And he had been happy to meet Julie; they seem to love each other very much. But still he could feel the connection between Tristan and Rory and it bothered him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You would like that, wouldn't you? You would like to see the two of us split up, so then you could have her all to yourself. I know you have a thing for her." Logan is trying not to yell at Tristan, because he doesn't want to make a scene.

"Rory is my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. And you're already starting to cause her some grief. Maybe it is not bad yet, but it will get worse and worse and you know it."

Tristan and Logan are now glaring at each other. At this time both Janlen Dugrey and Natasha get back with the drinks.

"Logan Huntzberger! It's nice to see you, son." Janlen says, while shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Dugrey." Logan says. "Let me introduce you to Natasha! Natasha this is Janlen Dugrey and his grandson Tristan. And this lovely lady is Julie, Tristan's girlfriend."

"It is nice to meet you all." Natasha responds.

"Mr. Dugrey did you happen to see my parents? I've been looking for them." Logan asks Janlen.

"They are over there by the fire place."

"Well if you will excuse us?" And with that he leads Natasha away from them.

xxx

Rory is at her mom's. There going over the test run next week.

"So? Have you got a final guest list for me, so I can book a room for them?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Yes. I do. I will be bringing eleven guests with me. That will be: Paris, Jess, Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Tristan, Jake, Derek, Lisa and Marty. And if it is possible I would also like to ask you if Lisa could bring two of her friends; Gloria and Bridget."

"No, that's not a problem. I've still got two rooms left, in case anybody gets kicked out by their other half. So in total it is now up to 83, cause I've also have some guest arriving who are friends of the other people that work here." Lorelai is still writing it all down. "Can you also write down their last names and phone numbers?" She asks while she passes the pen and paper to Rory.

"Sure, no problem." And Rory starts scribbling it all down. "What are your plans for entertainment?" She asks her mother.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when you get here." Lorelai says, with an evil grin on her face.

"You're mean! You know I hate surprises." She says pointing her pen at Lorelai.

"What are you talking about? You love surprises! I've been surprising you all my life" Lorelai says looking totally innocent.

"Yeah that must be why I don't like them anymore." Rory shrugs her shoulder. "So you're not gonna give me some clues?" She says pouting.

"Okay, I'll tell you what the program will look like. On arrival next Friday, there will be time to get settled, this will be followed by dinner and live entertainment. The next morning everybody can sleep as long as they like, cause the first thing on the program will be a scavenger hunt in the afternoon. Then of course there is dinner again, which will consist of a big barbeque outside. And for the evening program people can choose of sitting at the campfire outside or watch the movie marathon inside. So what do you think?" Lorelai is glowing all over.

"Wow! That sounds great mom. You went all out for this didn't you?" Rory says proudly to her mother.

"Yeah, I want this to be a success, just like the Dragonfly was." Lorelai replies.

"So Logan is also coming, huh?" Lorelai smoothly changes the subject. "That would be nice, considering the fact that I haven't been properly introduced to him; because I didn't count the incident at your grandparents wedding as aproper introduction."

"Yes, he's coming." Rory says, blushing slightly. "But you have to promise me that you'll be nice to him. I know you don't like him very much, but I do, so I want you make an effort."

"Of course, I'm always nice." Lorelai replies, which gets her a big frown from her daughter.

"Mom! Promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise, Mussolini! I'm just glad that things seem to be working out for the two of you. But what's up with you and Tristan. I've seen they way you two held each other, while you were sleeping and the way he looks at you."

"There is nothing going on with me and Tristan. We're just good friends. Why can't people just believe me when I say that?" Rory starts to get a bit upset.

"Okay, okay, hold your knickers on." Lorelai says in a British accent. "Just friends, I get it." Lorelai starts to snicker. "I can't remember Logan that well, so I can't judge him, but you have to admit though, that ET is very cuteand that he has a really nice ass."

"Mom!" Rory cries. "Are you checking out my friends?"

"Sorry, hon, I can't help it! Not when you have such a gorgeous hunk as a friend."

Rory starts to blush. "Yeah, he is kind of gorgeous, is he? Well, wait till you meet Logan."

xxx

_A/N1: As you might have noticed I'm a big Logan and Tristan fan. People have been asking me if this is gonna be a Trory or a Rogan, and I can tell you that I was planning on it to be a Trory. However, I don't want to paint Logan as the bad guy. But if you people really want it to be a Rogan, we can always have a vote on it._

_A/N2: Thank you ProFfeSser for your reviews and the names (and website) for the Inn you suggested._


	17. Chapter 16

_Note 1: Thanks for the reviews! Trory got the most votes so far, so I'm still going for a Trory. This also seems more logical for me, cause although I love Logan, I don't see a future for the two of them. I don't see Rory living in his world and giving up her goals and I don't see him giving up his world. But who knows, that's the fun part about writing isn't it. You can take the story wherever you want to take it. Lol!_

_Note 2: xx-scratchthat let me enlighten you! Lorelai is preparing for the second test run. First she had one about a year ago with Sookie at the Dragonfly. And now she's having one in the new Inn, in Hamden (Near New Haven/Yale), where she's hired for her expertise and will be working for three months (two months have past already at this moment)._

**Chapter 16:**

Logan had been upset all night. After the party he had brought Natasha home and had apologized to her for the bad company he'd been that evening. After that, he went straight for Rory's room, only to find out that she wasn't there. She probably was staying with her mom tonight.

So now he was walking to his own place and he started to get angry again. Who did Tristan think he was, talking like that to him? But the worst part was, that deep down he knew that Tristan was right. He had known it would be a problem once he started committing to Rory. But what was the alternative. No Rory? He couldn't let that happen. He wanted her in his life; he wasn't ready to give her up. Maybe he would just have to take a chance and try it. Yes! The time had come. Tomorrow he would introduce her to his family. But for now, he just wants to take his mind of things and Finn and Colin were just the guys to do it.

xxx

Rory was heading back to Yale. She had spent the night with her mother helping her plan the test run. She decided to surprise Logan and make up to him, cause she was still feeling a bit bad about her quarrel with him about him not taking her to these functions. But now she felt like maybe he did her a favor. She really enjoyed spending time with Lorelai and now she could. She was just curious about his family though, especially the high and mighty Mitchum Huntzberger.

When she got to his place, the door was opened by a curly redhead, who she apparently woke up by ringing the bell.

"I'm sorry to wake you" Rory says looking at her watch and seeing its 14:00 hour. "You must be a friend of Finn." Rory says, remembering Finn had a soft spot for red heads.

"Yes, I'm Claire. Who are you?" The girl replies.

"I'm Rory, Logan's girlfriend. Is he here?" She asks the girls.

"Oh, okay, come in. Logan is in the shower." And with that she walks back to Finn's room.

Rory sneaks into the bathroom to surprise Logan.

"Do you need somebody to scrub your back?"

Logan looks surprised, but happy. "Why Ace, are you making an indecent proposal to me?"

Rory gives him a totally innocent face. "What do you mean indecent? That was totally decent." Then she starts to grin and Logan pulls her in for a kiss."

"Logan, watch out! You will get water all over me." Rory jumps back.

"Why Ace, I never knew a little bit of water could scare you. Hand me the towel, so I can dry myself and we can finish what we started." Logan says, while turning of the shower.

Rory gets an evil grin on her face. And then the grabs his bathrobe and towel and runs away to his room.

"What the hell! Ace, I'm gonna get you for this!" He says, while he goes after her.

When Rory ran out of the bathroom, she bumped into Finn, who just woke up.

"Hey, love, why are you running?" But at the same time Logan came out of the bathroom, completely naked.

"Oh my god, my eyes can't take this. I think I'm still having a nightmare. I better get back to bed." Finn cries out and walks away.

Logan looks at Rory. "Oh, you're so gonna pay for this." And he runs after her to his bedroom.

.Later that afternoon. The two of them were drinking some cappuccino at the local bar.

"Are we okay?" Logan asks Rory.

Rory smiles. "Yes, we're okay." She sips her coffee.

"I never meant for you to feel bad about me not taking you with me to these boring family functions. It is just that everything is so great right now and I don't want that to be ruined."

"I don't see how that would be ruined?" Rory replies.

"It is not as simple as it looks, Rory."

"But why not? Are you ashamed of me? Why can't your parents know about us?"

"No, of course I'm not ashamed of you. On the contrary, I'm very proud of having such a wonderful girl as my girlfriend."

Logan had taken Rory's face between his hands and kissed her.

"That's why I called my mother and told her that I would like to come over for dinner tonight together with my girlfriend." He looks expectantly in her eyes.

"You did what? Are you sure?" Rory asks him.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been. So what do you say? I know we had a movie night planned, but do you want to go?"

"Of course I'll go with you"

xxx

Logan was bringing Rory back to her room.

The whole ride back, they had been quiet. Both lost in their own thoughts.

The dinner had been a total disaster. Logan's parents had told him that it was a serious thing for him to bring home a girlfriend. He had known they would think that and had expected that they would immediately want to start planning the wedding. But instead they had told him of his responsibilities and what was expected of his future spouse. They had told him that, although Rory was a very nice girl from good breeding, she wouldn't fit into his future life with all her aspirations. And they added that all of this had nothing to do with her mother, Lorelai. Logan had been very upset by all of this and had taken Rory away from there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks her. "They had no right talking about you like that. They are wrong, you have to know that."

Rory just nods. She had been fighting the tears ever since they left the Huntzberger mansion. But now all she felt was exhausted.

"I know, Logan. I'm okay. I'm just exhausted and need some sleep" She gives him a small smile and a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

xxx

Tristan and Julie are walking over to Rory's place. Rory had told them that she was having dinner at Logan's parents place, but that they could hook up afterwards.

When they get to her dorm, they see Paris arriving.

"Hey Paris! How are you doing?" Tristan asks her.

"I'm fine thanks" Paris replies. "Are you here to see Rory?" She asks, while she opens up the door.

"She told us to hook up with her and Logan after ten." Tristan replies.

"Well I don't see her here. Maybe she's in her room. I would knock though, before you enter there. Last time I walked into her and Logan making out, she was mad at me for two whole weeks." Paris states.

Tristan and Julie knock on her door. When they open the door they find Rory crying on her bed. Tristan walks over to her and sits next to her on the bed.

"Rory, what's wrong?" He asks her.

When Rory notices Tristan she just hugs him and starts crying even louder.

"They don't think I'm good enough! Why don't they think I'm good enough? Don't they know I'm a Gilmore?"

Tristan figures it is about Logan's parents. "They don't know what they're talking about, Mary." He says, while he gently strokes her hair. "They cannot imagine how great you really are."

Julie feels out of place in the room and decides to go to the kitchen and make some hot coco for everybody.

When she returns with the drinks, she sees Rory has calmed down a bit and that they are talking.

"I thought you could use this." She says, while handing over the cups.

Rory smiles through her tears. "Thanks Julie, you're the greatest! I'm sorry you had to walk into this mess."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friend s are for. Shall I leave you two alone, so you can talk?"

Rory is much calmer now. "No don't be silly. You can hear it just as well. I just started telling Tristan what happened at dinner." And she continues her story.

xxx

It's Wednesday. Tristan and Julie had been able to cheer Rory up a bit and Logan had stepped by the next day to cheer her up some more. He had told her that it didn't matter what his parents thought. All he cared about was the two of them. And she seemed to accept it.

Now Tristan was with Julie at the airport, waiting for her boarding call. They still had some time and decided to have some coffee.

"I'm so gonna miss you, Tink!" Tristan says, while he grabs her hand. "I wish you could stay a bit longer!"

"I'm gonna miss you too. But there is something we need to talk about."

"Okay what is it? If it is about the distance, you just have to be patient for a while. We can make it work and it is only for the next two years." Tristan replies.

"I think that maybe we should break up!"

"What? Why? I don't want to break up. I love you Jules!"

"I love you too Tristan, but hear me out first. Just know that I love you very much and I know that you love me too. You're my best friend in the whole world and it hurts me very much to say this. But maybe that's just how it should be. Best friends, not lovers! Know that no matter what, I'll always be in your life. But now it's time for the two of us to move on. I know you have feelings for Rory. It is very hard to not see the connection and chemistry between the two of you. Shh….Let me finish! I know the two of you believe that you're just good friends, but deep down you know better. You owe it to me, yourself and to Rory to find out how you feel about each other." By now a single tear is falling down her face.

Tristan just holds her. "I don't know what to say, Jules? I don't want to lose you."

"You're never gonna loose me, Tristan. Just don't say anything now and talk to me about it when you know, okay?"

"Okay I promise. But can I at least call you every day." Tristan looks in her eyes.

Julie starts to smile. "You better, if you want to live to grow old!" She punches him in the arm and then hugs him again. Then they start walking, hand in hand, to the gate. That is where she leaves him with one last hug.

"Keep me posted, okay? I love you." She says to him.

"I love you too, Tink!" And with that he let's her go.

xxx

_A/N: Pfff, it was difficult for me to write down the break up. I didn't know how I wanted it to happen. I just knew that I didn't want a big drama. So I hope you liked it, although break ups are always sad. Okay enough sad parts! Up to the test run and some more happy occasions, L&L._


	18. Chapter 17

**_Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I know that I used to update every other day, but I won't be able to do that anymore. I'm busy with my final thesis and it starts to require all of my time. I will try to update this story in the evenings and weekends though. So, here is my next chapter!_**

**Chapter 17:**

It is Friday afternoon. Rory and Marty are still in English Literature, counting the minutes for the class to end. Finally the bell rings and everybody gets up to go and celebrate the weekend.

"Thanks for inviting me Rory!" Marty says, while there are walking back to their dorms.

"No problem! I'm glad you could make it on this short notice." Rory smiles at him.

She truly was happy that he was coming to her mothers test run of the inn. The two of them were in many classes together and had slowly become study partners and friends. That was until, a couple of months ago, when Marty had professed his true feelings for her. In answer she had told him that she liked Logan, even though they weren't in a serious relationship at that moment. After that, Marty had taken a step back and they only saw each other during classes. She had truly missed hanging out with him though.

"So, what's the plan?" Marty asks her.

"At 16:30 we're meeting each other outside by my car. Jake and Tristan will be driving with us. So that gives us about 30 minutes to drop off our books and get our bags packed."

"Okay! What about the others?"

"Paris and Jess are going with Paris's car, but they'll be a bit late, cause Jess has to close down the bookstore at 17:30. Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph will be taking the limo and Derek will make sure that Lisa, Gloria and Bridget get a ride. So everyone is taken care of."

"It sure sounds like it. Okay I better get packing then. Do I need to bring my swim shorts?"

"I don't know, but knowing my mom, you better be prepared for everything." Rory giggles.

Marty smiles too. "Okay I will. See you in 30 minutes." And off they go.

xxx

Rory, Marty, Jake and Tristan arrive at the inn somewhere around 17:00. The ride had been short and pleasant, giving Marty the opportunity to get to know Rory's old friend Tristan and his roommate Jake.

They walk in and see Lorelai standing behind the check-in desk, giving keys to some couple.

"Hey mom, we're here." Rory gives her mom a hug. Then Lorelai turns to the boys. "I see you brought 'Naked Guy', 'ET' and …….you must be?"

"Lorelai, let me introduce you to Jake, my roommate at Yale." Tristan says.

"Nice to meet you, Jake." Lorelai replies.

"It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Gilmore."

"It's Lorelai!" Then she turns to Rory, who just stands there grinning. "Rory have you taught these boys nothing?"

Rory quickly decides to change the subject. "So, mom, are we the first ones to arrive?" She asks her.

"You are if you're only considering your friends that are coming. Some of the other guests have already been checking for the last 30 minutes."

"The others won't take long. They should be here any minute now." Rory replies.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll just start by giving you the keys to your rooms. Rory and I decided to divide you all into the following groups."

"The girls will be sleeping on the first floor." Lorelai continues.

Room 11: Paris, Stephanie and Rory

Room 12: Lisa, Gloria and Bridget

"And the guys will be staying on the second floor."

Room 21: Tristan, Jake and Derek

Room 23: Jess and Marty

Room 24: Logan, Colin and Finn

"I know some guys were hoping to get a room with their girlfriend or potential girlfriend, but Rory and I thought this would be more fun. Just like a high-school trip. Think of all the fun in sneaking around." Lorelai was totally picturing it now.

The boys start to laugh and then follow their luggage upstairs. Once they get away from Lorelai, Jake asks: "Why does she call you naked guy and you ET?"

Tristan and Rory start laughing and Tristan answers. "Oh you have to get used to that. Lorelai has the habit of giving people nicknames. Apparently ET stands for Evil Tristan, because I used to give Rory such a hard time in high school. And I don't know about naked guy. I'm very curious about that one myself!" Tristan turns to Marty.

Now Rory and Marty start to laugh and a blushing Marty starts to tell the story of how Rory found him naked in the hallway. They all start laughing again.

In the meantime, the others also arrived at the Inn. First Logan's group enters.

"Hello Lorelai. It is nice to see you!" Logan gives her a polite handshake and his million dollar smile.

"Hello Logan! It is nice to see you too. And totally dressed this time, I see." Lorelai replies.

Logan doesn't really know how to respond to that and just gives her a sheepish smile. Colin and Finn start to laugh at hearing this. They had already heard of the incidence at the wedding party.

Lorelai turns to the two boys. "And you must be the other two of the three musketeers; Colin and Finn, if I'm not mistaken. And that must make you Stephanie. Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom."

Finn takes her hand and kisses it gently. "It's an honor to meet you, Lorelai Gilmore. You guessed right. I'm Finn and these guys over here are Colin and Stephanie. Thanks for inviting us to the test run."

"I see Rory wasn't exaggerating." Lorelai replies. "Don't thank me, thank Rory. She's already in her room upstairs. I will give you guys the key to your room. Stephanie! You'll be staying on the first floor in room 11, with Paris and Rory. And the rest of you guys are on the second floor in room 24." Lorelai says, while she gives them their key.

The group starts to follow their luggage upstairs. Lorelai just starts helping the next couple that was waiting, when Lorelai hears Finn say: "Rory's mom is totally hot. They must really have some good genes in that family."

xxx

An hour later, once all the guests have arrived and are settled in their rooms, a big gong sounds. Everybody goes downstairs to see where the sound comes from.

Lorelai stands there waiting for everybody to gather around her and then starts her speech.

"I would like to thank you all for coming this weekend. As you all know, you are here to participate in the test run of this inn. As some of you already might have noticed, you will find pens and paper throughout the whole inn. I would like to ask you to write down every little thing that comes to mind, that can be improved. You can hand these notes in at the front desk. I'm counting on you to make things better. At the front desk you will also find a big box with 'Names for the inn' written on it. I'm having a contest to decide on the new name for the Inn. Everybody is allowed to participate and the winning name will be announced tomorrow during dinner. Well that's it for the tasks I have for you. You will have a busy schedule ahead of you, tomorrow, but for tonight I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself. Dinner is being served as we speak and after dinner we all can enjoy some music entertainment. So please enjoy!"

After a humble applause everybody starts heading for the dining room. Logan puts his arm around Rory.

"I hope my mom treated you nice, when you arrived?" Rory says to him.

"She told it was nice that I was totally dressed this time."

"No she didn't!" Rory turns to him with big eyes.

Logan starts to smile. "Don't worry about it Ace, she was perfectly nice to me.

Rory relaxes. She is happy that her mother is making an effort. Logan is very important to her and she's glad that her mom is finally realizing that. Rory had been very upset about the Huntzberger family dinner, but hadn't told her mother about it. She hadn't told her, because she was afraid that Lorelai would take it out on Logan. And that wouldn't be fair. It wasn't his fault that his parents felt this way and he had been totally nice to her, and had done everything to make her feel better. But the truth was that the whole ordeal did make her start thinking about her future with Logan.

When they walk into the dining room, Rory sees Lane sitting there, with the rest of her band members.

"Lane! What are you doing here?" Rory runs over to her and hugs her.

"Surprise! Your mom hired us to play at the inn tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise, that's why I couldn't tell you when we talked on the phone yesterday."

"That's great! Rory smiles at her.

Logan is also smiling. He loves to see Rory surrounded by all of her friends. She totally blossoms in her natural surroundings.

"Lane let me introduce you to …….." And Rory starts to introduce everybody to each other. After that everybody takes a seat and they all start eating

xxx

After dinner, Lane's band really got the party started. Everybody was dancing and having a really great time. Finn had managed to slip in some vodka and was now spicing up everybody's drink. To everyone's relief, mostly his own drinks though. After a while he came to believe, that he was good enough to be the band's new lead singer and started singing along with the songs in a very off-key manner, making the whole crowd laugh.

Rory and Jake had also noticed that Marty liked Lisa, but was to shy to talk to her. So they started matchmaking with the two of them, totally inconspicuous off course. Jake and Rory were trying to pull Lisa and Marty into their conversation, when Logan gets a phone call. He holds up his phone to Rory, so she knows he will be on the phone and walks out onto the porch.

When he gets back, the band had stopped playing and was replaced by music from the speakers. He walks over to Rory and tries not to show. But Rory has known him better than that and can see right through his poker face. So she walks over to him and takes him aside.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"That was my dad on the phone. He wants me to come over for a family lunch tomorrow. Alone! No negotiation possible." His face turns dark.

"Well you have family lunches all the time, so what's the big deal about this one?"

Logan sighs. "I don't know. It was just something in his voice and the way he persisted that I didn't bring you along, that giving me a bad feeling. I think that you are gonna be the topic of discussion tomorrow and that worries me."

Now Rory also starts to look worried. "I don't know what to say. Can't you just not go? They can't make you stop seeing me can they?" She asks him.

Logan gives her a small smile. "No Ace, they can't make me stop seeing you. That is my decision to make and they know it. They're just worried about the Huntzberger future and want to talk about it. But I think it is better for me to go over there and give them my point of view. I have to make them see reason."

Rory puts her head on his shoulder. "Okay, it probably is the best thing to do."

Logan gives her a kiss. Do you mind if I go to bed now? I don't think I will be able to enjoy myself much the rest of this evening."

"If you want we could take a walk together and talk some more."

Logan strokes Rory's cheek. "No you just enjoy the rest of the evening. Your mom and your friends are depending on you. I just need some time to think things through. Will you have breakfast with me before I have to leave tomorrow?" Logan asks her.

Rory just nods and with another kiss he leaves the room. Slowly Rory turns around and goes back to party with her friends. There she finds out from Tristan that they had just discovered from Lisa that apparently Jake also had an ulterior motive in wanting to invite Lisa's friends over for the test run. I seems like he has had a crush on Bridget for the last 4 months. The rest of the evening was spent in much laughter. Especially when Finn started serenading to Gloria and Lorelai had to give a couple of (sober) guys orders to carry the sleeping Lane and Brian to their rooms. Apparently they had accepted too many drinks from Finn.

xxx

_A/N: So the first day of the test run is now finished. But what will the second day bring. Expect some L&L interaction!_

_A/N2: Please can you provide me some names for the inn for the contest, It doesn't matter if they're silly or not. I especially am toying with the idea of Finn providing some ridiculous names._


	19. Chapter 18

_Note: Thanks everybody forgiving me so many names for the inn. I'll try to use some of them in the story._

**Chapter 18:**

Rory watched Logan drive away. They just had breakfast together and now he was leaving to visit his parents. An unpleasant feeling took hold of her and she wrapped her arms around her. During breakfast they had talked about the meeting and what to expect from it. Logan had tried to reassure her, by telling her that everything would turn out just fine, but somehow she had the feeling that things wouldn't turn out fine at all for the two of them. The whole not approving of his parents had made her consider the implications of a future with Logan and she didn't know if she was ready for that. Why couldn't things just stay like they were? They were happy like this. Why did it all have to change?

Tristan walked up to Rory. He had been awake for quite some time and went down early to get some breakfast. When he got downstairs he had seen Rory and Logan sitting together and decided not to disturb them. They seemed to be having an intense conversation. So instead of having breakfast he decided to take a run in the woods. When he returned 40 minutes later, he saw the two of them kissing goodbye and saw Logan get into his car. That's also when he saw the sad smile on Rory's face.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you all right? Why the sad look on your face?"

Rory turns to Tristan and smiles an even sadder smile.

"I'll tell you later, ok? I just need some time alone to process everything and I really need to get some more sleep, because I only had four hours of sleep last night. So I talk to you later, ok?"

Tristan nods. "Just know that you can talk to me. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Tristan! I'll see you later." And with that Rory leaves for her room, leaving Tristan behind to finally get some breakfast. The run had made him even hungrier than before.

xxx

Three hours later everybody was awake and having a late breakfast or early lunch, whichever way you look at it. Rory had tried to get some more sleep, but that wasn't possible with Lane and Paris awake. They were complaining about the huge hangover they were having. Paris was fuming that she was gonna make Finn pay for spicing their drinks. Rory had told them that it was their own fault, since they had let him spice their drinks, but Paris kept saying that knowing Finn he also spiced their drinks when they weren't watching. So Rory and Stephanie dragged along in Paris' and Lane's quest for Finn. He searched his room, waking up Colin but didn't find Finn. So they continued to look for him and found him sleeping under one of the tables in the dining room.

"Colin, why didn't you bring him up to your room?" Rory asked Collin who also had joined them.

"I couldn't find Finn in the end of the evening, so I figured he probably was off with Gloria. Besides, I was kind of busy myself."

At this Stephanie started blushing slightly, but nobody seemed to notice, because Paris and Lane had just returned with a bucket of water, which they emptied over Finn. Finn shoots up with a loud roar and bumps his head into the table, making everybody laugh out loud.

When Finn sees Paris and Lane standing there with the bucket, he fumes.

"Ohh, you girls are soooo dead."

He jumps up and starts running after them, making them cry out for help and laughter. By this time almost everybody had come down to see what all the fuss was about. When Paris saw Jess, she tried to hide behind him.

"Please help me Jess!" Paris said, while standing behind him.

But Jess just steps aside. "You're on your own on this one, Gellar!" After which Paris just starts running again.

After a couple of minutes Finn gives up but swears that he will get them later on.

Since everybody is now downstairs, they decide to get something to eat.

xxx

It is quiet for the moment, since everybody seems to be eating or walking around the premises. Lorelai decides to go through her mail and flips through the envelopes. She stops when she sees a handwritten envelope and recognizes the handwriting. It's her dads. Why would her dad write her a letter, when he could just talk to her on the phone? She opens the letter, curious about the content. She starts reading the following.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_Please don't throw this letter away before you read it. I know that you're very angry with me and I'm sorry to trick you into reading this, by making your father write the address on the envelope. I just had to do this since you're ignoring all my phone calls and returning all my letters._

_I'm very sorry that I hurt you so much. Although you probably don't believe it and I hardly ever say it, I want you to know that I love you very much and that I want to see you happy. I only did what I did because I want the best for you. Is it so bad for a mother to want the best for her daughter? But I can see my mistake now. I thought you could do better than Luke. It is not that I don't like him, it was just his background. I thought you could do better, but now I can see that doing better doesn't imply that you would be happier and that is really all I want for you. I hope you made up with Luke by now and if not I will go talk some sense into him and offer my apologies. I just hope you will take my apologies. And I promise you that from now on I will really try to let you make your own decisions. I don't know why that is so hard for me, considering you have done so well for yourself and Rory. Maybe it's because it feels like you don't need your mother anymore._

_I just hope you accept my apologies and let me back in your life. Just know that, if you don't want to I won't bother you anymore from now on._

_Love, _

_Emily Gilmore_

Lorelai swallowed away the lump in her throat. The words really sound sincere. She doesn't know what to do with them though. She knew she couldn't just forgive and forget, but she didn't want to cut her mother out of her life either. Maybe she could just try to forgive, but make sure she never forgets.

A lot of people start to emerge from the dining room and Paris walks up to Lorelai with a stack of paper in her hands.

"Lorelai, here are my notes on the performance of the inn so far. I made three different lists. One is about the things that could be done better. One is about things that are missing. And one is about all the good things about the inn, the things that make a difference."

Lorelai looks at the stack of paper.

"Thanks Paris! Are you sure you don't need some more paper?"

Paris doesn't pick up on the sarcastic tone in Lorelai's voice. "No thanks Lorelai. The inn is well supplied for."

"Ok Paris, well you better get ready, cause the scavenger hunt is starting in 30 minutes."

xxx

30 Minutes later everybody is gathered around Lorelai.

"Listen up everybody! In a couple of minutes the scavenger hunt will begin. I want everybody to pick somebody to team up with. This other person has to be of the opposite gender though and preferably not your current significant other. The purpose of this game is to get to know each other a bit better and to get to know the area. Once you have picked your partner you can come to me to get your information bag. In this bag you will find some food and drinks and some riddles and leads to locate your prey. The prey you're looking for are staff members from the inn, dressed in fox costumes. It is your job to find all the foxes and get a stamp from them. You will find a stamp card in your bag. The first couple to return with a full stamp card is declared the winner. So hurry up, you all, cause in ten minutes the hunt will begin."

Everybody starts talking all at once.

Tristan immediately takes Rory's hand. "You're all mine for the afternoon, Mary!" And he gives her a big smirk, which only makes Rory smile.

Marty finally decides to take a dare and asks Lisa to be his partner, which she accepts happily.

Jess wants to team up with Paris, but she tells him that they can't, because it is against the rules. He asks her 'so what?', but she replies that she always plays by the rules. Jess doesn't want to be in this fox hunt anyway and decides to stay at the inn and read his book.

Finn wants Gloria to be his partner, but she's already going with Zach, so he walks over to Paris.

"No way Finn, you're not gonna be my partner." She says, shaking her head.

"Why not, love? You don't seem to have a partner yet." Finn replies.

"He is gonna be my partner." She says, while she points at Brian. Brian looks all confused, but feels like she not the kind of person to disagree with, so he just nods.

"What? You don't even know who he is." Finn exclaims.

"Sure I do, he is in Lane's band. It is B…."

"Brian!" Brian says to help Paris out.

"Yeah Brian!" Paris states, while she stands there with her arms crossed.

"And who am I supposed to go with then, love?" Finn asks.

Lane doesn't have a partner yet, so she steps forward. "I'll go with you Finn, as long as you don't play any tricks on me." She warns him.

"All right love, I'll be happy to accompany you." Finn bows to her and then gives her a naughty smile.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" Lane replies.

"So is everybody ready?" Lorelai asks and everybody nods yes. "Let the hunt begin!"

xxx

40 minutes later, Tristan and Rory were walking at a slow pace through the woods. They already had found two of the seven foxes and were now in a more quiet part of the woods. Occasionally they could still hear Lane and Finn making loud noises though.

"So how's Julie doing?" Rory asks Tristan.

"She's fine! She asked me to say hello to you for her."

"Oh that's nice. I really like her. The two of you make such a nice couple."

"Well, I really like her too. But we are no longer a couple though." Tristan says.

"What? The two of you broke up? When? Why didn't you tell me Tristan?" Rory asks him.

"We broke up at the airport. We're still best friends, but she decided that it would be better for us to remain best friends instead of lovers. We really love each other as a friend or family, but the spark just isn't there anymore. I was going to tell you, but you seemed to be going through a difficult time yourself with Logan and his parents, so I figured I would tell you later."

"Wow, I'm sorry! I wish you would have told me though. I want to be there for you. And as for me, yeah I'm going through a rough patch, but that doesn't mean that I cannot be there for my friends." She looks up to him.

"Yes, I know that. I just needed some time alone and I thought you needed the same. But what's up with the sad face I saw on you yesterday evening and this morning. I thought you and Logan were okay, in spite of his parent's wishes?" Tristan asks Rory.

"We are okay, I just don't know if we are gonna be okay. He is having lunch now with his parents. He was told not to bring me along, so I'm probably the topic of discussion."

"Don't worry about that! You know Logan cares for you and he will stand up for you. You shouldn't doubt that." Tristan says, while wondering why he is sticking up for Logan right now. Logan isn't good for her.

"No don't worry, I don't doubt that. And I also don't care anymore about what they think of me, but it did start me thinking about my future and Logan's future. I don't know if the two are compatible." Rory had stopped walking and was looking very sad right now.

Tristan grabs her hands. "Well you're right to not care about what they think of you. If they can't see the great person that you are, than that's their loss. But I guess you are right to worry. I understand their point of view. I came from the same background as Logan. We were raised the same way, with the same expectation from our parents. I just didn't want to lead that kind of live, so I broke all contact with my parents, but somehow I don't see Logan do the same thing. He fits in perfectly in that kind of life. So I guess, for the two of you to be together, one of you has to make some concessions in your future."

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing. I cannot see myself happy, living like my grandma, being the perfect society woman. I've got different plans for my future. But I also cannot see Logan leave that same society world." Rory sighs. "Everything was going great. Why do we have to worry about all of that? This way the two of us don't even get a chance."

"I know it isn't fair. But just think of the hurt it will cost, when you postpone thinking and dealing with this to the future. I think it is good for the two of you to think things through. And if you truly love each other, you wouldn't mind making any concessions. Think about that."

Rory gives Tristan a hug. "Thanks Tris, for being here for me."

'I'll always be here for you, Mary!" Tristan whispers back.

"Well enough of the serious talking for now. Let's find the next fox. I think I finally figured out the next lead." Tristan says.He was looking at the small lake before them. The lead on the paper said: _Can you split the water like Moses could, or do you have to get all wet?_

"I think the next fox is on the island in the middle. It seems like we are in for a swim." Tristan says to Rory.

"No I don't think so. You swim. I don't have my bathing suit on and I'm not good at any form of sports."

Tristan bends to her ear and whispers. "I'm guessing you could be great at one particular sport, Mary!" Then he picks her up and runs into the lake, making them both soaking wet.

"We're both wet now, Mary. So we can swim together. And don't worry about drowning. I've got my lifeguard degree and would love to save you." He smirks.

xxx

_A/N: Ok, I have to cut the story here, cause I'm running out of time. Next chapter will cover the rest of the day and………Luke! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Note: Thanks for the great reviews. I know I've been leaving you hanging there for quite some time now, but finally the time has come to talk some more about Luke & Lorelai. I hope you will enjoy this!_

_Note 2: Somebody asked me how many months Lorelai was pregnant and the answer is somewhere about 4 to 4,5 months. So she's starting to show now. _

_Note 3: Thanks Mary Kate113 for correcting me on spiking someone's drink._

**Chapter 19:**

Stars Hollow

It was quiet at Luke's diner. It had been quiet for quite some time now. People didn't like going there anymore, because of Luke's bad mood swings. He was always grumpy and forgot things all of the time. He let the food burn and delivered the wrong dishes to the wrong people. That was, if you got anything at all. And the people, who dared to say something about it, just got the answer that if they didn't like it they could always leave. So that's what most of them did, except for the few who never gave up. Kirk was one of them and was now sitting at the counter. He had ordered pancakes, but the pancakes he got were burned. Kirk being Kirk just ate them anyway, but now started negotiating with Luke.

"Since these pancakes are burned, I think I deserve a discount. I say a 40 discount." He says to Luke.

"You don't get a discount, Kirk! If you don't like them I will take them away." A grumpy Luke replies.

"No, I still want them. What about a 25 discount then?" Kirk is doing the calculation on a napkin.

"No, no discount Kirk!"

"You are just in a bad mood, because you and Lorelai broke up. Can't you just get back together or get another girlfriend, so things can get back to normal? I liked you a lot better, when you were still with Lorelai. Maybe I can hook you up with someone. I'll ask Miss Patty for some help" Kirk says.

"Out, out! Get out of my diner." Luke yells at him, pointing to the door. When Kirk doesn't make any notion of leaving, Luke grabs him by his collar and puts him out on the street. When he walks back inside he looks around at the empty diner.

Ceasar comes up to him and puts down his apron.

"That's just great Luke! You just scared away our last customer. I know I'm speaking out of turn and I don't want to lose my job, but the way this is going I won't have a job anyway for much longer. You have been impossible to be with since you broke up with Lorelai. It is time to let it go or to get back with her. It is up to you! I will go home now, cause my work seems to be done for today. Do yours!" And with that Ceasar leaves the diner.

Luke is just standing there, thinking about everything. He didn't like the person he had become either. He was still in love with Lorelai. Always had been and always will be. So why did he throw it all away. Was it because of what Emily said? Or because Lorelai hadn't told him about the night she spent with Christopher? No that had nothing to do with it. He could see it clearly now. He was just scared, scared for not being good enough for her, scared that she would get bored with him and run back to Christopher. He had screwed up the best thing in his life. But maybe it wasn't too late. He had to try and make things better.

So he closed the diner and jumped into his car. But where was he going? Where was she? He decided to drive up to the inn and ask Sookie. Sookie was totally surprised to see him.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lorelai. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Why are you looking for her? If you're gonna make her more upset, you better just stay home." Sookie replied.

"I have to tell her, what an idiot I've been. I have to make things right, Sookie, cause I can't live without her."

"Awww, that's so sweat. Just hurry! She's having a test run at the inn in Hamden. Here is the address." Sookie says, while scribbling down the address.

Luke takes the piece of paper and runs outside. He's of to win the love of his life back.

xxx

When Tristan and Rory return to the inn they are still soaking wet. Rory is shivering and Tristan had put his arm around her to keep her warm. They were laughing out loud, thinking about the last fox they had to hunt down. Well actually Tristan had done all of the hunting and Rory had just pointed out where it went.

This is how Logan spotted the two of them. He had had an exhausting lunch with his family, where they had tried to convince him of the fact how she didn't fit in his future perspective, no matter how great she was. He didn't want to give in to them, but seeing her laughing with Tristan made him think of all her future plans. He couldn't ask her to give it all up for him. He just wasn't sure if he was willing to give up his way of living either.

When she saw Logan, she let go of Tristan and ran up to him.

"Hey, you're back!" She gives him a sweet kiss. "How did the meeting go?"

Logan saw that she was soaking wet. "We'll talk about that later. First you have to take a shower, before you get sick. Just go upstairs and we will talk when you get back." And with that he sent her upstairs.

Tristan was standing by the desk with Lorelai. It seemed like they didn't win the hunt. Jake and Bridget had come in first. After them Colin and Stephanie had returned together with a father and his daughter who were also staying at the inn. And after them an older couple had returned, so it seemed like Tristan and Rory were taking the fifth place. He looked outside at Logan and Rory. He had deliberately left Rory and Logan alone, giving them some privacy.

Lorelai had sensed this and walked over to Tristan. "She really cares about him you know? I've been against him from the start, but it didn't make any difference."

"Yeah, I know." Tristan replies.

"But she cares about you too. She won't admit it but she really does. I can see it in her face and in her actions."

"All I want is for her to be happy. And if she's happy with Logan, I just have to accept that." Tristan says, looking straight at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiles and grabs his hand. "You're the best friend I ever could wish for Rory. Just have a little faith."

At the same time they see Rory passing by, walking upstairs, and see Logan entering. He walks up to Tristan.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tristan looks surprised. "Of course! Let's take a walk."

When they are outside Logan starts to talk.

"I know you have it bad for Rory, Dugray. I have known you all of my life, and I know how you were before. You have changed and I think it is because of her."

"Yes I care about Rory, Logan. I care enough about her to want to see her happy. And it just so happens to be, that you seem to make her happy. So don't ruin that and just make her happy."

Logan is taken aback by this answer. He had thought Tristan was after Rory and do whatever it takes, but maybe he was wrong.

"Has Rory told you anything that has been happening the last week?" he asks him.

"I found her crying in her room after the family dinner. She told me what happened and I tried to comfort her. Today she told me about your lunch date and about the pressure your family is putting on you." Tristan says. "I'm sorry to hear that. I have been in the same situation, which in my case led to a brake up with my parents. I don't wish for the same thing for you. I just know that you have to consider what you want for you future. And you have to consider what she needs in her future."

"Yes I know that. I've been thinking of nothing else the entire week. I just don't know if our futures are compatible. I don't know if either of us could truly be happy when we have to give up part of our dreams. All I know is that I don't want to loose her.

"Well you have to make that decision on your own. Just know that you could never loose her entirely, she cares too much about you to just let you go."

Logan seems to be lost in thought right now.

"Logan? Logan! Are you okay?"

Logan snaps out of his thought. "Oh I'm sorry. I just need some time to think." And with that he also walks up the stairs.

xxx

Lorelai was checking her list. It seemed like everybody had returned to the inn safely. As it turned out two couples hadn't been able to get stamps from all the foxes and were disqualified. First there was Paris and Brian. It seemed like Paris had been pushing Brian to the limit in quest for their victory, in the end making him hyperventilate. Paris had been yelling at him to take it easy, but when he noticed he forgot to bring his inhaler he started panicking even more. So in the end Paris had dragged him back to the inn as quickly as possible. And then there was Finn and Lane. Things were going quite well, that was until the came by the lake. As payback for his watery wake-up call this morning, he had picked Lane up and had thrown her in the water. Lane had been furious with him and started chasing him. Finn was having a great time being chased by Lane, until he bumped his head into a beehive that was hanging from a tree. When Lane saw the bees coming out, she immediately turned around and told Finn to start running. The two of them ran for their lives and jumped into the lake for cover. After the bees left, they decided to go back to the inn to take care of their bee stings. It turned out it wasn't too bad. It seemed like the bees had gotten Lane 5 times, 3 stings on her arms and two on her legs. Finn was feeling it worse though. The bees had stung him 13 times in total. Especially his arms were attacked severely and one of his eyelids was shut now, because of a bee sting.

Lorelai told one of her employers to start the fire outside and tell the cook to start with the barbeque. When she turned around she saw Luke bursting in and froze in her track.

"Luke! What are you doing here?"

When Luke sees her standing there he walks over to her and kisses her. Lorelai doesn't know what is happening, but slowly starts to respond to the kiss. After a while they need to break free to get some air. Luke grabs her hands.

"Lorelai! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. You wanted to explain everything to me, but I just didn't want to hear it. I was being stubborn. I just realized that I didn't want to hear your explanations, because they weren't the real reason for me being so upset. It wasn't about your mother or about Christopher. The real reason is that I was just scared. Scared I would never be good enough for. Scared you would get tired of me and leave me…"

Lorelai is looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you know that you are so much better than I am and that I could never have enough of you?" She softly strokes his cheek.

"Well I don't know about that. All I know is that I have been really miserable the last two months. I don't want spend another day without you. I just want to cherish you as long as I can. What do you say? Will you take me back?"

Lorelai throws her arms around his neck. "Are you kidding me? Of course I'll have you. That is if you'll have me after you hear what I have to tell you next." She looks down to her stomach. There is a small belly showing.

Luke follows her gaze. He also sees her belly and smiles. "It looks like all of that junk food is finally catching up with you, but don't worry, you'll always be beautiful to me."

Lorelai smiles at his answer, but then her face turns somber again. "Luke, listen to me. There is something I have been meaning to tell you. I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen, so I decided that I would tell you when I get back at Stars Hollow."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Luke! I'm gonna have your baby!"

Luke is stunned when he hears the words come from her lips. She's pregnant! How? Well he knew how. He's gonna be a daddy. But when? Why didn't she tell him?

Lorelai looks at his face. She first sees the shock, then the realization, then a twinkle of joy in his eye and then the anger.

"Why didn't you tell me Lorelai? You should have told me the minute you knew. You have no right to keep this kind of information from me."

Lorelai feels she's loosing him again. "I wanted to tell you Luke, but you weren't ready to listen to me. You wouldn't listen to me at the time so I decided to give you some space and tell you when I got back."

"That's bull and you know it. You blab out all kinds of things I don't want to hear, so you could have told me this, but you just didn't want to. Were you so mad at me that you wanted to punish me?"

Luke looks at Lorelai expectantly and sees the tears that start to form in her eyes.

"No Luke, I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't want you to get together with me, just because I was pregnant.

Luke thinks of the times Lorelai had tried to talk to him and then he remembers his own words. '_There cannot be an 'us' anymore. Before I thought that I wanted it all. You! A place to live for the two of us! I even thought of starting a family with children of our own! But I realized that I cannot do that. I cannot be in a relationship with you and I certainly cannot start a family with you!' _How could he have said that? He hadn't meant a word. Those words must have hurt her really bad, knowing she was pregnant. Poor Lorelai! How could he be so insensitive? He looks at her and smiles.

"Just let us forget about it all. We were both hurt and acting stupid. All I know is that it is now that counts. And at this moment I am the happiest man on this planet. Not only did I find you again, I'm also gonna be a daddy." He picks her up and twirls her around.

When he puts her down she keeps her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Luke."

"Not as much as I love you, Lorelai Gilmore!"

And the two of them lean closer to seal it with a kiss.

xxx

_A/N: Ok that's it for now. I really hope you liked it. Please review! _


	21. Chapter 20

_Note: I know everybody is happy that Luke and Lorelai are back together.Don't hold it against me, cause I really want to tell Rory's story, but for all you java junkies I'll try to put in more L&L into the story. _

**Chapter 20:**

Luke and Lorelai only have eyes for each other. They have been kissing non-stop, only stopping to get some air once in a while.

This is how Marc, one of Lorelai's employees, finds her. The guests have started arriving for dinner and he needs Lorelai to guide them. So he tries to get her attention by gently scraping his throat. He doesn't get a reaction though, so he tries it again, this time not so gentle. Still no reaction. Time for a more drastic approach he thinks to himself and starts tapping on her shoulder. Finally Lorelai breaks free.

"Ahum, I'm sorry to disturb you Lorelai. I just wanted to say that everything is ready for the Barbeque and the guests are already arriving."

When Lorelai looks around her, she can see that she has an audience. Among the guests are also Paris, Jess, Stephanie, Colin and Finn.

And then Finn shouts out: "You go, love. Wooohoooo." Making Lorelai smile even harder and Luke feel more uncomfortable.

Then Paris runs up to her and actually gives her a hug, in public nonetheless. "I'm so happy for you Lorelai."

Lorelai just pets her uncomfortably on the back, but whispers: "I'm really happy to Paris." And then she turns to Jess.

"What have you done with the old Paris Jess? I hardly recognize her."

Jess just shrugs his shoulders and then turns to Luke. "Way to go Luke. It seems like you're not screwing up this time." Giving him on of his smirks.

Now Luke is feeling even more uncomfortable since all attention is back on him again.

Lorelai sees this and decides to end it all.

"Okay, okay, well show's over folks! But you can proceed with the next part of the program and that is dinner. You all must be starving from the scavenger hunt. So if you all just go outside to the backyard, you will find our chef preparing the most delicious dishes for you. Especially the carnivores among you will have a big treat. Enjoy the barbeque!"

Everybody starts to walk outside and Lorelai turns back to Luke.

"Can you stay?" She asks him hopefully.

Luke hadn't thought about it yet, but when he looks at her he just nods.

"Ten men couldn't keep me away. Just let me make a phone call to Ceasar and I'll tell him I won't be back till tomorrow."

Lorelai hugs him. "Okay you can use the phone behind the counter. I'll be in the backyard entertaining our guests." She gives him one last kiss and walks outside.

Luke walks over to the front desk, but stops when he sees Rory walking down the stairs.

Rory walks up to him.

"Hi!"

"Hi"

Both are feeling a bit uncomfortable now. Not really knowing what to say or how to act.

"Are you here to see my mom?" Rory asks him.

"Yeah, I just spoke to her." Luke replies.

"And? Did you two make up?"

Luke just gives her a big smile and nods.

"Finally….That's great Luke!" And she flings herself around his neck to give him a big hug.

"Yeah, it really is great!"

"I'm so happy for you, Luke. And for mom of course, cause she's been a lost cause without you."

Luke just smiles at her.

xxx

Lorelai looks around her. Luke is sitting next to her, squeezing her hand. It seems like everybody has finished eating. Time to select a name for the inn, she thinks and jumps up.

"If I may have your attention please? As you all know, I've asked all of you to come up with a name for the inn. I want to thank everybody for supplying names and want to announce that the person who came up with the winning name not only gets to see its creation become reality but also wins a fully arranged weekend at the inn after the official opening."

Marc walks up to Lorelai with a paperboard and the box with names.

Lorelai continues. "I will take out the names from the box and write them down. After I have written them all down we will vote on the winning name. But first I'd like to ask my charming daughter Rory to be my personal assistant. Rory would you be so kind?"

Everybody starts to cheer for Rory, which makes her blush when she walks over to Lorelai.

"You can write down the names and I will be the lady carrying the signs, just like them ladies during boxing matches who announce the next round." Lorelai laughs. "That is unless you want to switch places?" making Rory blush even more.

"No that's quite all right, thank you!" Rory replies, while taking the marker.

Lorelai walks over to the box with the names and picks one piece of paper out. "Okay and the first name is …….. The Drunken Mad Cow!" She says while doing her little walk.

Everybody starts to laugh out loud, while Rory starts to write down the name. It takes them about half an hour to go through all the names. Halfway through Rory got embarrassed again, when her mom called out the name Mary's Inn, and started making all this suggestions about who this could be from, knowing perfectly well that Tristan had supplied that name.

"Okay that seems to be the last one. Thanks again everybody for coming up with all these names. I would especially like to thank Finn, cause it seems to me you've really put in quite some thought to the name the inn should carry. For instance: The Drunken Mad Cow, The Totally Bitchin' Inn, The Singing Australian Alehouse, The Blue-eyed Hag, The B.B.B., The Booze, Bed and Breakfast….. Do I need to go on?"

Everybody starts to laugh out loud again and Finn starts bowing to everybody.

"So now we will continue selecting the three most popular names and let me mind you that my boss would be pleased if it is a bit more formal name. No offends, Finn!"

"None taken!" Finn replies.

"Okay, let's continue…."

Lorelai gets interrupted by Luke though. "Lorelai! If I may interrupt you? I would also like to suggest a name for the inn." Luke says.

"Of course Luke." Lorelai replies.

"I would like to suggest 'The Victorian Treasure Inn'. I noticed the inn is built in Victorian style and uhm…. I came up with the rest because your second name is Victoria and you're my treasure……" Luke finishes, feeling a bit silly.

Everybody let's out a loud 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh' and Lorelai, who feels her eyes are getting wet, walks over to him and gives him a big hug.

After she feels she is steady again she lets go and looks him in the eye, giving him a smile and a squeeze in his hand. Then she turns around and walks back to the front.

"Okay everybody lets pick out the three most favourite names. We will do this by making Rory a human applause thermometer. When I call a name you will start applauding. The louder the applause, the higher Rory will rise. In the meantime, Rory had drawn a scale on the paperboard.

One by one, Lorelai goes through the names and Rory marks the results of the applause next to the scale.

"And the last one is 'The Victorian Treasure Inn'." Lorelai says.

Everybody starts applauding as loud as possible and Rory is standing on her chair to rise as high as possible.

"Well it seems like it is a done deal. We have a winner! Marc, bring out the Champagne!"

The chef provides everybody with a glass of Champagne and a moment later they see a window open on the first floor. Marc starts to lean out of the window and lowers a bottle Champagne on a piece of robe.

"I thought it would be fun to baptise the inn with its official name, like they use to do with ships." Lorelai continues.

She grabs the bottle that is now hanging within reach and raises her own glass of Champagne. "I hereby officially name thee 'The Victorian Treasure Inn'." She says and swings the bottle to the wall of the inn, where it breaks and spills it fluids. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everybody replies and they all empty their glass.

"Okay that's for the official part of the evening. I would like you to enjoy the rest of the evening. Inside we have a big movie salon set up with comfortable chairs and couches. Three classics will be playing, so go in and find out! For the rest of you, who don't feel like watching a movie, feel free to do whatever you want and you're all welcome to sit at the campfire, where I asked Zach and Brian to provide some music with their guitars. Just enjoy yourselves!"

xxx

_A/N:Okay this is not a very long chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter will describe the rest of the weekend and the confrontation between Rory and Logan. _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Logan had been walking around for a while. When Lorelai and Rory were busy with the inn-name contest, he decided to get away and take a walk. He wasn't ready to face Rory. Not yet. He knew he had to make a decision and deep down he already knew what that decision would be. He just wished things could be different.

xxx

Rory was looking for Logan. The last time she saw him was during Lorelai's little name show. Where could he be? She was very anxious to learn about his lunch date with his parents. She had been meaning to ask him about it, but they had been surrounded by people all of the time.

So now she was looking for him. The rest of his friends were all cuddled up on the couches in the movie room, watching Casablanca. She had gone up to his room, but he wasn't there either. She was starting to get worried and went to the parking lot to see if his car was still there. Thankfully she noticed it was still there. It least he didn't bail out on her, she thought. But where could he be?

She walked over to the campfire in the backyard. Lane and her band mates were there playing music and singing songs. She also saw Tristan sitting there, together with Jess and Paris. When he saw her, he smiled at her and immediately she felt her spirit rising.

She walked over to them and sat down next to Tristan.

"Hi! Are you guys enjoying yourself? She asks them.

"Yeah, it has been a great weekend." Paris replies.

They all sit still for a while and listen to the music. Tristan has seen the anxiety on Rory's face and decides to ask her about it.

"Are you ok, Rory? You look a bit spooked." He softly says to her, not wanting to let Paris and Jess hear.

"I'm ok, but I've been looking for Logan. Have you seen him by any chance?"

Paris, being Paris, couldn't help but eavesdrop and responds immediately.

"Huntzberger? What did he do this time? I thought you two were past all of this, being soooo in love and all. What did he do? Is he getting drunk again with Finn? I'll just look for him and give him a piece of my mind." Paris says while standing up.

Rory looks shocked and tears are starting to form in her eyes. Not about what Paris said, but because she was getting really worried about Logan.

Jess sees the shock on Rory's face and turns to Paris.

"You are not going anywhere, Paris. It is not polite of you to eavesdrop. When will start learning to mind your own business?" Jess says to Paris.

"Don't you tell me what or what not to do, Mariano!" Paris replies and marches away angrily.

"Fine!" Jess replies and walks of the other way.

Tristan turns to Rory. "Are you ok?"

Rory sighs. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Logan. I never got a chance to talk to him, since he returned. And now I can't find him, which is freaking me out."

Tristan grabs her by the shoulder and looks into her eyes.

"It is gonna be ok, Rory. Just let him find you on his own terms. He probably has a lot to process. Just know that he cares a lot for you, but that he is in a very difficult position right now. But believe me! He knows how special you are." Tristan says caressing her cheek softly.

Rory looks away shyly, with a pink blush on her cheeks. How is it that he can always make her feel so good and confused at the same time?

"I'm just worried about what will happen next."

"I cannot promise you that everything is gonna be just fine. I just know that whatever happens, in the end you will turn out alright. You Gilmore girls are as tough as they come. And remember, whatever happens next with Logan, know that you've always got me to lean on. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Tristan!" Rory replies and gives him a big hug.

xxx

Logan has made up his mind and is now walking back to the inn. Rory must be freaking out by now. He stops when he sees Rory sitting with Tristan by the campfire. He sees the two of them talking, but cannot hear what they are saying. Suddenly he sees Tristan caress her cheek. His blood starts to boil and all he wants to do is to run over there and punch Tristan in the face. But instead he just stands there and watches Rory's reaction. Even from where he is standing he can see she is blushing and that she turns her face away from Tristan. Then they are talking again and he sees Rory give Tristan a big hug.

He had been keeping a close watch on Rory and Tristan ever since he found out about Tristan's true feelings for Rory. He had been a bit jealous of their friendship and was afraid that maybe Rory was gonna change her mind about him. And although Rory seemed oblivious to Tristan's feelings, he could see that Tristan definitely had an effect on her every time he touched her or called her Mary. Rory would never acknowledge that though and believed that she was in love with him, Logan. She probably was, and he loved her and all her quirks. She was the most amazing person he ever met. All he wanted to do is to be with her, but he now knew that they couldn't be together without one of them having to give up his goals in life. They could never be a hundred percent happy with one another. It was time for him to let her go and find her happiness somewhere else, just like he would have to find his somewhere else.

He walked over to the campfire and both Tristan and Rory looked up at him. He smiles at Rory and she smiles back.

"Hey can I talk to you, Ace?"

"Sure! I've been looking all over for you. You really got me worried."

"Let's take a walk!"

The two of them walk quietly for a little while, just holding hands. After a little while Rory stops walking and turns to him.

"You can tell me, Logan. Tell me what you're feeling. And don't worry about my feelings, just be honest."

Logan just looks at her and after a while he caresses her cheek.

"Ace you are so smart and beautiful and you had me hooked the moment we had our little debate in the hallway. All I want to do is to hold on to you and never let you go. But I know, and I think you know too, that I will have to let you go."

Rory just looks into his eyes, but doesn't say a word.

"I loved the way things were and didn't want any of this to change, but this whole ordeal with my parents made me think about our future. And no matter how I twist or turn it, we are bound to become unhappy if we stay together, no matter how much we love each other. The fact is that our goals in life are too different. And I thought that I could just change my goals, because I never wanted to be in my father's business anyway. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I do want to take over my father's empire. I'm very proud of his accomplishments and want to make sure they don't disappear. I love my way of living and cannot see myself happy doing anything else. And as for you, we talked about your future plans. You want to be a reporter, an oversea correspondent, if possible. And even in case you change your mind about that, I know you'll focus on new goals. That is just who you are and what I love about you. You could never be happy, living next to me in my world. It would suffocate you to be only known as my wife and to have to attend social functions and gatherings day after day. I could never do that to you, Rory!"

Rory just nods with teary eyes. "I think I know that. I've been thinking about the same things the last couple of weeks, but just wasn't ready to admit it to myself."

She flings herself around his neck and starts to cry. "It …will…just..be..so hard…to..let…go..of….you." Rory says trying to speak.

"I know!" Logan answers softly and holds on ever tighter, while he starts to cry silently.

They stay in this position for a long time, till there are no more tears left. Finally Rory breaks free from him. She looks at him and wipes away the tears on his cheeks.

He does the same for her and gives her on last sweet kiss. "Just know that I'm not willing to let you go and disappear from my life completely. I will need your advice and company once in a while to keep my feet on solid ground. But I do think it is best for us to not see each other for a while. Otherwise we won't be able to get our lives back on track.

Rory nods and they silently start walking back to the inn.

xxx

Lorelai is sitting next to Luke, nearby the campfire. They had somewhat isolated themselves from the rest of the group. Lorelai was leaning into Luke and they had been sitting like that quite some time now. Just enjoying each others company, silently.

"Luke?"

"Hhummm."

"I'm so happy right now."

"Me too!" He replies.

"I can't stop thinking of the time to come."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the same thing."

"Awww, already picturing throwing that baseball to your little girl?" Lorelai says teasingly.

"No! Nothing like that. ……What did you say? Little girl? Are you sure?"

Lorelai just smiles and nods her head up and down. "Not a hundred percent, but yes

The doctor was pretty sure."

"Wow………wow…..a little girl!" Luke says totally astonished

"I know!"

"That's really great! I really hope she looks like you though. We wouldn't want her to look like me."

"Why not? Little Lucia would look adorable, just like her father." Lorelai says just to make fun of him.

"Oh, we are not naming her after me. We definitely have to consider giving her a proper name. Cause we both know, we cannot trust you with that."

Lorelai just smiles.

"No I was thinking about where we are going to live." Luke continues.

"I know I want to be as close to you as possible and I was thinking, that maybe we should move in together. That is, if you want to of course!" Luke starts rambling.

Lorelai shuts him up with a kiss. "Of course I would like us to move in together. Have you also already figured out, where we should live?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and I think we both agree that I have to get rid of my apartment."

Lorelai just nods in agreement.

"I could move in with you, if you want me to. But I could also buy the Twickham house. Taylor's museum isn't running so well and I think he is considering of selling it at the moment. But I'll leave the choice up to you, cause I want you to be happy and comfortable."

"The Twickham house. Wow, I never thought about that. It sure is a great house, but I will need some time to think about it." Lorelai replies.

Luke gently kisses her face "Well, it is just a thought. Take all the time you need."

They continue just sitting there in silence, watching the fire. Suddenly Lorelai notices Rory and Logan appearing from the woods. They were holding hands, but both had a very sad look on their faces. Then she sees the two of them hug and Logan walking away.

"Hmm Luke? I think Rory needs me right now. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead!" He replies.

So she gets up and walks over to Rory, enclosing her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair.

xxx

Tristan had been waiting by the campfire. He had this feeling that Rory was going to be devastated when she returned.

He had been lost in his own thoughts, staring into the fire, when suddenly he notices Logan standing next to him.

"You better be good to her, Dugrey!" Logan told him and then Logan just walked away.

He immediately turns around to look for Rory, but relaxes when he sees Rory in a tight embrace with her mother.

He gets up and walks inside to join his friends in the movie room. Rory doesn't need him right now. She has got Lorelai and that is all she needs.

xxx

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry Rogan fans, I hope I didn't disappoint you to much, but it is definitely going to be a Trory._

_Anyway, pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseee review!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Note: Thanks you guys for the nice reviews. I also liked the way it ended between Rory and Logan and had decided a while ago it definitely was going to be a Trory, like many of you probably already had guessed. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

xxx

**Chapter 22:**

Lorelai was patting Rory's back. She didn't exactly know what had happened, but she figured that Logan and Rory had decided to break things up. After a couple of minutes, Rory dries her tears and breaks free from the embrace.

"Are you ok, hon?" Lorelai asks her.

"I'll be fine! It just hurts to let him go, but I'll be fine." Rory gives her a little smile.

"I know you don't want to hear it right now, but it probably is for the best, sweetie. It would have been a lot harder if you guys would have found out much later."

"Yes, I know."

"I know it hurts and it will take some time for the hurting to stop." Lorelai says and then gives her a smile. "But there is no better way to get through the hurting, than to watch some sad movies and eat a lot of junk food. So what do you say, hon? Shall we claim our own couch in the movie room?"

"Yeah, just lead and I'll follow you, Louise! Even when you ride of that cliff."

"Hey! Why do you get to be Thelma and I get to be Louise? Thelma is much prettier and we both know that I'm the prettier one of the two of us." Lorelai says pouting.

"Hey, I'm the one who's hurting here and you are the one that is in seventh heaven right now, getting all 'lovey dovey' with Luke, so I get to pick who I want to be. Besides I am way much prettier than you are." Rory giggles.

Lorelai also giggles and then leads her towards the inn. Suddenly she stops. "Oh, wait a minute. I forgot about Luke. Let me tell him where we're going."

Rory stops walking and starts to feel guilty. "No you should spend your time with Luke. He came here all the way for you and you two are so happy right now." Just go to him and I'll go inside and sit with my friends. I'll be fine." Rory says reassuringly.

"No way, missy! Luke and I are fine right now. He isn't going anywhere. I'll just ask him to join all of us in the movie room. Just wait here for one second."

She walks over to Luke, who is still sitting by the campfire.

When he sees her approaching he gets up immediately.

"Is she alright?" he asks her worriedly.

"No, but she will be." Lorelai replies. "Do you mind if we go inside and watch the movie? You can join us if you want."

"No that's ok. There is something I want to do first, but you go ahead and I'll join you guys later." He says and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Lorelai says and turns to walk over to Rory, who's still standing in the doorway.

"Let's go, kiddo. 'Casablanca' must be finished by now. Let's see if we can convince the rest to watch another tearjerker, like 'Gone with the wind'. Or maybe we should switch to a comedy. Ohh, we could vote for 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'…." Lorelai just keeps on rambling and Rory smiles, just glad that her mom is around.

xxx

It was almost midnight. Lorelai was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. Every muscle in her body was aching. She looked up at the threesome lying on the couch behind her. They were all fast asleep.

When they had entered earlier, they had joined Tristan on the couch, just in time to see the end of 'Casablanca'. They all had voted on the next movie and after Lorelai had cheated on the counting of the votes, they decided on 'Gone with the wind'. It also turned out that Finn could do a very nice Rhett Butler imitation. Making everybody laugh out loud and Gloria embarrassed, because much to her dismay he had made her his Scarlet. A little later Lane had walked in and Lorelai had offered her her seat, while she moved over to the carpet in front of the couch.

She smiled. Tristan was sitting on the left, but had tipped over, since Rory was leaning into him. And next to Rory, Lane was using Rory as a big pillow. They probably were going to be sore from the position they were lying in, when they woke up, but she decided to just let them sleep anyway. She would wake them up later.

She looked around the room and saw that many people had already left to get some sleep. But the were still some people left, who were actually watching the movie and a couple of them had also fallen asleep on their couch or chair.

Suddenly she notices that Luke is still missing. Wasn't he supposed to join them later on? She decides to go and look for him.

When she walks outside she sees a light burning in the shed behind the inn. She walks over and sees Luke inside, working on a piece of wood.

"Luke! What are you doing over here?"

"Hi! How late is it?" Luke looks startled. "Wow, I didn't realize it was this late." He says when he looks on his watch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I just had found this piece of wood and thought it would make a perfect sign for the inn."

Lorelai takes a closer look and sees that he has been carving the name of the inn into the wood. He had used bold curving characters. "Wow, that looks amazing, Luke! I knew you had some technical skills, but this is truly amazing!"

"Well, I thought it would be nice, since you haven't got a sign yet. Just until you get one yourself of course."

"I don't think any new sigh could top this one. It's great! Thanks Luke." And she gives him a kiss.

"But do you think you could finish it tomorrow? Because I want you to start working on something else right now." She says, while she pulls him even closer.

"I think that is possible." Luke replies smiling and follows her to her room.

xxx

Everybody slept in late the next morning. When Rory woke up, there was no sigh of Paris or Stephanie. Only Lane was left in the room and was making cute snoring sounds. She picks up her pillow and throws it on top of Lane, who wakes up with a scream. Lane is immediately awake and throws the pillow back in Rory's face. This is how the pillow fight started. Apparently Lane has gotten used to this, living with two boys, and was pretty good at it. It didn't take to long though, cause after a couple of minutes they were already out of breath. They decided to hit the shower and then go down for lunch.

When they got down, they noticed that almost everybody was already there. Even Finn was sitting there, although he was wearing his sunglasses to protect himself from the bright light. Lane and Rory got themselves something to eat and joined Marty and Tristan at their table. Rory wasn't in a mood to talk about Logan, so she was happy to hear about all that had happened in Marty's and Lane's life. She made herself a mental note. She really had to put in some effort to see them more often.

After lunch everybody started packing and started to get ready to go back home. Rory was now standing next to her mom, saying goodbye to everybody.

Finn, Colin and Stephanie were now saying goodbye to them.

"Goodbye beautiful ladies." He says while kissing both their hands. "This has been an absolutely perfect weekend. Although it could have even been better if Gloria would just acknowledge she is totally in love with me." Finn sighs.

Rory and Lorelai both start to laugh.

"Yes I cannot understand how she could not fall for you and all your charm." Lorelai replies mockingly. "I would have fallen in a heartbeat."

Finn starts to smile and takes of his sunglasses. "Well maybe I've been courting the wrong woman all this time."

"Finn!" Rory says out loud. "You cannot say that to my mom. Wait till Luke hears about this."

"I'm just kidding, love!" He says so Rory, but is still looking around expecting Luke to show up at anytime. "Well I guess it is time to go."

"Wait a minute. Do you guys have any transportation? Cause Logan took the car yesterday."

"Don't worry about that, love. He sent back the car with his driver to pick us up."

"All right then, have a safe trip and I'll see all of you back at Yale." Rory says to them, as they are leaving.

When they're gone, Rory turns to Lorelai. "Have you seen Paris and Jess? I haven't seen them since their fight at the campfire." Rory asks her.

"I don't worry about them, sweety. They kissed and made up this morning and left early to spend the day together. Paris told me to say to you, that she would see you tonight."

At this time Tristan, Jake and Marty come walking down the stairs and walk up to the Gilmore girls.

"Hey Mary! Are you ready to go?" Tristan asks Rory.

"Yup, I'm all ready to go." She says and turns around to give her mother a hug.

"Are you gonna be allright?" Lorelai asks her.

Rory nods her head. "I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry about me. You've got Lorelai the Fourth here to worry about." She says while she rubs her mother's tummy.

"Ha! I don't think I can pull it off to call the second one also after me." Lorelai says smiling.

Then she turns to the boys. "Now, I'm expecting that you will keep an eye on my little girl. She says she will be all right, but I know her and she will start burying herself into her schoolwork the minute she gets back to Yale. I expect you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Mom! I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore." Rory replies.

"Don't worry Lorelai! We've got it covered." Tristan says to Lorelai, which earns him a deadly glare from Rory.

"Allright you kids! Have a safe trip back. And I'll talk to you soon!" Lorelai says while giving Rory a kiss goodbye.

xxx

After Lorelai said goodbye to all of the guests, she went looking for Luke.

"I thought I would find you here!" She says when she walks into the shed. She walks over to him and gives him a long kiss.

"Hey, you! I just finished the sign for the inn. What do you think?"

"It is really great, Luke. You could make a living out of this." Lorelai answers.

"Nahh. I'll just stick to my diner."

"Speaking of which! When do you have to go back?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Ceasar will cover for me today, but I have to get back to open up tomorrow morning." He replies.

"Does that mean you can stay with me the rest of the day?"

Luke nods yes. "I won't be heading back till after dinner.

"Ahh, so we have time to play some dirty games." Lorelai says with naughty eyes.

"Lorelai!"

"What?" She says innocently. "I was just thinking of a game of mud wrestling."

xxx

_A/N: Okay folks, that was it for the test run of the inn. I hope you enjoyed this weekend. After this some more R&T and the return of Lorelai to Stars Hollow._

_Please review!_


	24. Chapter 23

_Note: Hey you all! Thanks for the great reviews. You rock. So here is the next chapter. I know it is a bit short, but I don't have a lot of time at the moment. I hope you like it though. It is sort of a filler chapter._

**Chapter 23:**

It is Friday afternoon and Rory just finished the last sentence on her paper. She smiled when she went through it one last time. This definitely was some of her best work so far, she thought while pressing the print button.

It had been three weeks, since she broke up with Logan. She had allowed herself some wallowing time in the evenings and had visited her mom frequently during the first two weeks. During the day she had tried to keep herself as occupied as possible and allowed herself only to focus on her classes, homework and the paper. She had seen Logan twice, but he had just given her a sad smile and waved when he turned around, never attempting to try and talk to her.

The last sheet was coming out of the printer as Rory walked over to it to gather her paper. Suddenly her phone rings. She looks at the display, which says 'Absolutely Fabulous Patsy'. Rory smiles. Her mom had changed all the names in her phone again during her last stay at the inn.

Rory answers her phone. "Hey Patsy!"

"Hey Saffy!" Lorelai replies in a thick British accent. "How is everything going?"

"Well absolutely fabulous." Rory answers in an equally thick British accent.

Lorelai drops the accent. "Okay enough with the accent. I really must change my name again, cause the last 10 phone calls we already went through this British phase. If we don't watch it, it will become a permanent thing and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Rory starts to laugh. "Thank god, cause my jaw was starting to hurt in trying to speak like they do." She says while rubbing her jaw. "So, what's up mom?"

"I was calling to see how my little girl is doing and to see if she had any plans on coming over to the inn this weekend."

"I'm doing fine, mom. Actually, I haven't thought about coming over yet. I guess I've been to busy."

"To busy doing fun things I hope and not just to busy with studying." Lorelai says in an accusing tone.

"Mom!" Rory replies.

"See I knew it! Didn't I give these boys clear instructions on entertaining you?"

Rory starts to chuckle. "Well it hasn't been because of a lack of trying from their side. They have been bugging me non stop."

"Well good for them. I suppose I don't have to send the dogs after them after all." Lorelai replies.

Rory decides to change the subject. "So why do you want to know if I'm coming or not. Have you got something special planned?"

"Well as a matter of fact I have. I just talked to Luke and he's coming over for the weekend. You see it will be my last weekend here, before I return to Stars Hollow. The last weekend before all of the nosy inhabitants of Stars Hollow will know about my condition. So it will probably be the last weekend we can spend in peace."

"Ahh, I see. You don't want me to come over and spent all your time doing dirty things to Luke." Rory replies.

"Yeah, you see I'm planning on getting him naked all weekend and do….."

"MOM! Eww, gross." Rory let's out in a yell.

"Hey you asked for it." Lorelai says innocently. "No but serious, you're welcome to stay, just let me know in advance when you will be coming."

"No, you just enjoy your weekend with Luke. I've got plenty of things to do here at Yale."

"Okay, sweety. But you have to promise me that you won't spend all of your time studying and will try to have some fun."

"I promise mom. Besides, I am going to Friday night dinner tonight."

"I said fun, not a living hell!" Lorelai says.

"Well at least I won't be studying, won't I? Besides, Tristan and Paris were trying to convince me to go to some party on Saturday. Maybe I'll check that out."

"That's my girl! Finally getting her tattoo and going to ride with bikers." Lorelai replies. Okay, fill me in on all the juicy details later, Okay?

"I will. Have fun, mom. And, oh, go easy on Luke. He's been out it for quite some time."

"I know!" Lorelai replies in a mysterious voice and then hangs up.

Rory just shakes her head. "Crazy." She mutters to herself.

xxx

Rory was sitting with her back to her favorite tree, reading 'The Discovery of Heaven'. This really was a perfect day. The sun was shining pleasantly and she had no more homework or articles to finish, so she finally had the time to catch up on her reading.

She had returned late from her grandparent's house, where they had showed her all the pictures they had taken on their second honeymoon. They had told her about all the places they had visited and actually been very pleasant company. In the end of the evening, Emily had asked her about Lorelai and how she was doing with the inn. Rory had told her about how great everything was going with the inn and that she was planning on returning to Stars Hollow the next week. Then Emily had asked her about Luke and if they were back together again. Rory had felt very uncomfortable, but decide to tell her the truth. So she told her that they had recently reconciled and was relieved when Emily actually looked happy about that. It had already been 23:30, when Rory finally left Hartford to return to Yale.

So there she was, sitting against her tree, enjoying the sun, reading the whole afternoon. Suddenly she feels her stomach rumbling and she starts to talk to it.

"Yes, it is time to feed you, isn't it?"

"Hey Mary! Talking to your bodyparts again. How many times do I have to tell you they won't talk back to you." Tristan gives her a big smile.

"For your information, ET. My stomach was just talking to me, telling me that it is hungry.

"Well, we better start feeding it then. That's why I came to pick you up. Paris told me I would find you here. The rest, that is Paris, Jess, Marty, Lisa, Bridget, Gloria, Jake and Derek, are already waiting at the restaurant."

"Wow, fancy! What's the occasion?" Rory asks him.

"We are all going to the party tonight and decided to start the festivities early. And you Mary, you're coming with us, we don't take no for an answer. We all know that you don't have any excuses left, because Paris told us you have finished al your homework. So what do you say?" Tristan says while holding out his hand.

Rory grabs his hand and lets him pull her up. An electric sensation going through her hand. "Well, we better get going then, ET." She says, giving him a big smile.

"Let's go, Mary!" Tristan says, never letting go of her hand.

xxx

Lorelai had spent a perfect day with Luke. He had made a picnic basket full of delicious food from Luke's. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his coffee, his food and his company. After lunch she had persuaded him to take the boat onto the lake. So there they were, just the two of them. Lorelai was sitting and enjoying the view, while Luke did all the hard work and was rowing the boat.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Luke says, with clawed jaws, because of the effort that went onto rowing.

"Of course I am." Lorelai says smiling. "This way I get to see all your beautiful muscles in action."

Then the boat stops suddenly and they feel something scraping down its bottom.

"The boat seems to be stuck. Let me see if I can get it loose." Luke says standing up and trying to push the boat away with his paddle.

Lorelai just smiles at him and sees a beautiful swan swimming towards the boat.

"Hey there gorgeous! Would you like something to eat?" She says grabbing the picnic basket to see if there is some food left.

"No! Don't start feeding the thing. Those things are vicious." Luke cries out.

Lorelai starts to laugh. "Don't tell me you are afraid of swans, Luke. They are totally harmless." And she starts to feed the swan.

"They're not harmless. The can break your arm with one flap with there wings." Luke says and starts to scare the swan away with the paddle he is still holding.

The swan doesn't like that very much and starts to flap his wings, making Luke take a step to the back. The boat isn't prepared for this change in balance though and starts to tip over.

Lorelai tries to grab him to steady him, but she is too late. With a loud splash Luke falls into the water.

Lorelai looks shocked first and then starts to laugh hysterically, when he tries to climb back into the boat, cursing and mumbling.

xxx

_A/N: Okay, that's it. The next two chapters will describe the party and Lorelai's return to Stars Hollow._

_Please review!_


	25. Chapter 24

_Note: Thanks you guys! It is great to hear that some of you really love my story. I think I will be finishing this story soon though (it has dragged on long enough, don't you think?). But you never know, maybe I'll start another story that picks up a couple of years after this one finishes. Anyway here is the next chapter._

**Chapter 24:**

Rory was immensely enjoying herself during dinner. She looked around at all the people sitting around the table. Paris and Jess were having one of there heated discussions, and although the waiter seemed worried by it, nobody else seemed to be bothered by it, if anything they were just highly amused.

Marty and Lisa were talking softly to each other. They had been hanging out a lot, but so far nothing had really happened yet between the two of them. But Rory could see that Lisa really liked Marty and Marty really liked Lisa, he was just to shy to act on it. Maybe they should help them out a bit; she thought to herself and smiled.

Tristan sees her smile and bends over to her.

"Are you having a good time, Mary?" He whispers in her ear.

Rory feels his breath on her skin and gets the shivers. She tries to hide it and turns to him with a big smile.

"Yes I am. Thanks for taking me."

"The evening has just begun. And if you want I could show you an even better time than this, Mary!" His words are full of innuendo and he has a big smirk on his face.

Rory just laughs. She can't believe that she used to find him so obnoxious, cause now it just feels like playful bantering to her. Maybe they really did change over the past couple of years.

"You've really found yourself some great friends, ET." Rory says, motioning to Jake, Derek, Lisa, Bridget and Gloria.

"So have you, Mare! But to be honest I consider all of them to be 'our' friends."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Rory replies. They have been hanging out a lot and it seemed to turn into a tight group. Rory smiles. She's happy. She feels like she finally really belongs somewhere.

Bridget gets up from the table. "Listen up everybody. I want to suggest we pay the bill and start to get ready for this party."

Jake just shakes his head. "Why don't you girls just go ahead and we pick you up in about an hour."

Bridget gives him the stare. "One hour isn't nearly enough time for us to get ready."

Rory mouths to Paris: "One hour isn't enough?"

But Paris just shrug's her shoulders.

"Okay make that one and a half hour, but not a minute later." Jake tells Bridget.

Bridget gives him a smile. "I guess we better get started then. Come on girls." After which the girls all leave the restaurant.

xxx

Once they get back at the campus, Rory starts to walk to her dorm.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Paris asks her.

"Aren't we supposed to get changed?" Rory answers.

"Yes we are, but we are all changing at Lisa and Bridget's place. They were afraid you wouldn't want to come so they made me take some of your clothes and make-up up to their place."

"You did what?" Rory replies.

"Yeah, we weren't letting you get out of this one, so we decided to take matters into our own hands." Bridget replies with a big grin on her face, which makes Rory smile.

90 minutes later, Rory was sitting on a chair and Lisa was doing her make-up. She couldn't believe it had actually taken them this long to get ready. She used to make fun of those girls who spent so much time on their looks, but found she truly enjoyed it. It wasn't really about the make-up and the clothes. It was about bonding and girls having some pre-party fun.

"Okay, I'm finished. You want to see it?" Lisa asked Rory.

Rory walked over to the mirror and was truly amazed about the job Lisa had done. The colors she had used were totally natural, but somehow it brought out all the great aspects of Rory's face.

"Wow, this is awesome, Lisa! And my eyes look so big!"

Lisa smiles proudly. "My mom used to be a beauty queen and thought me everything about make-up, hairstyles and how to complement some features."

They all turn when the doorbell rings.

"That must be the guys! Is everybody ready?" Bridget says and walks to the front door to open it.

xxx

15 Minutes later they are all at the party. Everybody has got something to drink and they are all laughing and talking. Soon as the beat turns up some of them want to start dancing.

"Are you coming Rory?" Jake asks her.

"No I'm not that much of a dancer. I'll stay here with Paris and Jess and see you guys later."

"Alright, and what about you Dugrey?" Jake asks him.

"I think I'll sit this one out also and get the girls another round of drinks."

"No, you don't have to do that. You love to dance, I know you do. Just go dancing and have some fun." Rory says to Tristan.

"Yeah don't worry about it, man. I'll get them something to drink." Jess also replies.

"Okay, alright. See you guys later." Tristan says and joins the rest of them on the dance floor.

So Rory and Paris stay behind. They sit there silently, watching the others dance. The moment Tristan steps on the dance floor, he gets surrounded by girls who try to get his attention. Rory sees this and frowns. Tristan seems very comfortable there and jokes around with them and makes them laugh. Rory's frown even turns deeper.

Paris had also noticed the scene play out before them and was now watching Rory.

"Are you gonna tell me that that doesn't bother you?" She asks her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asks playing dumb.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You know I'm talking about Tristan." Paris says in an angry tone.

"Why should it bother me? Tristan can do whatever he wants. I want him to enjoy himself. You know we are just friends." Rory replies.

"Oh who are you kidding, Gilmore! We both know you like him more than that and we also know that he likes you more than that. But if you keep up this act of being oblivious to it, he will move on."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Rory says, while closing her arms in front of her as to show that it was the end of the discussion.

"Yeah, whatever Gilmore! It's your life." Paris replies. Then she smiles at Jess, who is just returning with their drinks.

After the next song finishes, everybody returns back to the table to get something to drink.

Tristan drops next to Rory and casually drops his arm around her. Rory feels a shiver go through her entire body.

"Wow, it has been a long time since I did that. I forgot how much work you have to put into it." He says and gives her a smile.

Suddenly Rory feels butterflies going wild inside her stomach. She doesn't trust her voice enough and just stays quiet and finishes her drink in one sip.

"Whoa, take it easy there, Mary. Before you know it you'll be drunk and start dancing on the table."

Rory has to laugh at this idea. "Well be sure to make pictures for Lorelai, because she never would forgive you if you didn't."

Tristan also has to laugh at this, until he gets interrupted by Gloria.

"Hey Tristan, I would like you to meet somebody. Her name is Mary and she has been dying to meet you." She says, while she takes his arm.

Tristan really doesn't feel like it. He much rather sit here with Rory and make her laugh. But he cannot be rude to Gloria, so he just follows her to her friend Mary.

Tristan walks over to her and gives her one of his famous smirks. She sure looks very pretty, but she also looks like she is on the prowl. She looks nothing like a Mary at all.

He decides to play like a jerk in the hope she will get sick of him soon. "Hey there Mary, I heard you thought I was a god and were dying to meet me." He expected her to be revolted by that comment, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Yes I have, and I'm a bit disappointed you haven't tried to get in contact with me. But you can make it up to me by dancing with me." She tells him. And right at that moment a slow song starts to play.

Tristan curses inside his mouth when she grabs him and starts dancing. O well. Once dance doesn't hurt, but he has to find a way to get rid of her soon.

Meanwhile, Rory is still sitting at the table, watching Tristan and this Mary. All kinds of feelings were roaming through her body. When she heard Gloria mention the name Mary, she froze. But now she was looking at this Mary at was disgusted by the way she acted. She was no Mary and she would never be his Mary, because he already had a Mary.

Suddenly she stands up and walks over to the dancing couple. Everybody at the table stops talking and is now watching Rory walk over to Tristan.

Rory starts tabbing the girl on the shoulder.

"Excuse me! I would like to cut in." She says to the girls.

The girl is too amazed at what just happens doesn't have a quick reply ready.Rory takes this time to grab Tristan and start dancing with him, leading him away from the girl.

"Why, Mare! I knew you were dying to dance with me." Tristan says with a big smirk on his face. He was totally amused by the whole situation.

"Oh, just shut up Dugrey." And she grabs his head and starts to kiss him.

Everybody at the table starts to whistle and applaud loudly at the able, but Rory and Tristan don't seem to notice. Mary was still standing there, watching them, but now quickly turns around and walks away.

When they return to the table, everybody starts to whistle and yell again, making Rory turn a nice shade of pink and Tristan grin from ear to ear.

"Well it's about time, you two!" Paris tells them; making Rory blush harder and Tristan pull Rory even closer to him.

xxx

_A/N: Okay I'll leave it at this. I know I said I would write more about Lorelai, but it didn't fit in this chapter. But the next chapter though, will be about Lorelai's return to stars hollow. I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Rory woke up with a big smile on her face, stretching her body. Wow that was one of the best nights of sleep she ever had. She had slept for a solid 10 hours and had been dreaming about yesterday's events.

Yesterday! Tristan! She couldn't believe she had actually done that. Her mom would be so proud. Rory smiles to herself.

Lorelai! She has to call Lorelai. Her mom wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she didn't share this immediately with her.

She looks around and sees the sun shining brightly. How late is it anyway? She looks at her alarm clock, which says 13:10. Yes, this would probably be the safest time to interrupt her mom and Luke.

She grabs her phone and dials her mom's number.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey kiddo!"

"Do I call at a bad time? I hope I'm not disturbing you and Luke, while you're doing anything dirty." Rory says to her mom.

"No, it's okay. I just finished putting back some clothes on Luke. I couldn't stand to see him naked any longer."

"Lorelai!" What are you talking about?" Rory hears Luke saying on the back ground and starts to laugh with her mom.

"No, seriously. I'm fishing with Luke. We're in a boat on the lake." Lorelai continues.

"What? You and fishing, I can't believe it." Rory exclaims.

Lorelai starts to laugh. "Well Luke is trying to fish. I'm just naming all the fish and telling them to swim for their lives."

Rory starts to laugh and hears Luke mumbling in the background.

"Oh and I haven't told you about yesterday. Luke was attacked by a swan and fell into the lake." Lorelai continues, now laughing hysterically.

Luke is now very angry. "That wasn't funny at all. I told you al swans are vicious! I'm rowing us back; because we sure aren't gonna catch any fish with you around making all this noise."

"Oh well, fishing is boring anyway. You have to stay quiet all the time." Lorelai says to Rory. "But how's life with you, kiddo. Did you take up my advice and started enjoying your weekend?"

"Actually I did." Rory replies

"Oh this sounds good. Give me all the details." Lorelai says jumping up and down in the boat, making it rock hard.

"Well it started with Friday night dinner. It was actually very nice. Grandpa and grandma showed me all the pictures from their second honeymoon. They were actually very pleasant company."

Lorelai let's out a loud snort. "I hardly can believe that." She replies.

"Well believe it. Grandma even asked about you and seemed genuinely happy to hear that you and Luke were back together again."

"Yeah well, she probably thinks that thing will go back to normal now, but she can forget about that." Lorelai says sounding angry.

"Okay I'm not getting into any of that right now, so I'll just continue with my story." Rory says. "So yesterday I spend a wonderful afternoon reading against my favorite tree and then Tristan came by to kidnap me for the rest of the evening."

"What did he do? Did he drag you down to his dungeon and made you his sex slave?"

"Mom! Sick!" Rory yelps.

"Okay sorry, please continue!" Lorelai pouts.

"Well it turned out that he took me to a restaurant where everybody else was already waiting for us."

"Wait who is everybody?" Lorelai askes.

"Paris, Jess, Jake, Derek, Marty, Lisa, Bridget and Gloria"

"Okay, got it! I still find it hard to believe that Jess is with Paris and so much in your life suddenly."

"Yeah, well! It's kinda nice. Anyway, after dinner we went to this party. You know the one I mentioned earlier. And then ….. I kissed Tristan." Rory says while letting out the rest of her breath."

"What!" Lorelai jumps up, making the boat rock dangerously again. "Lorelai please sit down, before you fall into the water. You have to be careful with the baby!" Rory hears Luke saying.

"You kissed Tristan? How did that happen?" Lorelai asks Rory, giving a worried Luke a big comforting smile.

"Well he was dancing with a girl named Mary, who was all over him. So I just walked over to them, tapped her on the shoulder and told her I was cutting in. And then I just kissed him." Rory explains.

"Awww, my baby was jealous and finally decided to claim her prize. I'm so proud of you!"

"Wow, does that mean that you approve of Tristan? You never approve of any of my choices." Rory says sounding confused.

"Yeah, well I just started to light up to Logan, just before you two broke up and I decided that from now on I just have to trust your judgment. It turned out that all the guys you've dated weren't so bad after all. Besides, ET always brings me coffee." Lorelai says with a big smile and a wink to Luke, who is still rowing the boat grumpily.

"Ahh, I should know you'd sell me out for coffee." Rory says smiling; now knowing that her mother approves. "By the way, I wasn't the only one who decided to go for it yesterday. Marty also finally confessed his feelings to Lisa and have been liplocked ever since.

"Naked guy, finally manned up to it? Well good for him. Now he can finally get over the heartache you left him with." Lorelai says.

"Mom, I did no such thing!" Rory exclaims.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you sure your middle name isn't oblivious? You are a true Gilmore girl and are leaving a trail behind of breaking hearts. But don't take it badly, honey. We cannot help it in anyway. That's just the curse of being a Gilmore." Lorelai says jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever! So how is everything at the inn? Are you almost ready to go?" Rory says, subtly changing the subject.

"Yes, tomorrow the inn will be open for business and Friday I will hand over the keys to the new manager. He will be working with me all week, so I can help him get started." Lorelai says, taking the bite.

"That's great! Are you happy about going back to Stars Hollow?" Rory asks her.

"Yeah, I am. Luke is picking me up on Friday, so we can bring all my stuff over in one ride with his pick-up. It would be so good to be back at the Dragonfly with Sookie, but to be honest, I'm also a bit nervous about the reactions I'll get, when the town finds out that I'm pregnant."

"You don't have to worry about that. You know everybody loves you and adores you. Nothing you do will set them off." Rory says reassuringly.

"Maybe! I'll just have to wait and see, won't I? Hey, do you want to come with me? You could also bring Tristan. It would be great being back in our own house. I really missed it these three months.

"Okay! I have to ask Tristan though. I haven't spoken to him since last night and first have to figure out where we stand."

At this time there is a loud knocking on the door.

"Wait mom, there's someone on the door. Let me call you back about Tristan, okay?"

"Okay, love you Hon."

"Love you too, mom!"

After she puts down her phone, she walks over to the door, noticing that she is still in her pajamas.

"Who is it?" she asks loudly.

"It's Tristan, but you may call me god, if you like."

Rory opens the door shaking her head and rolling her eyes, but laughing quietly.

"Good afternoon gorgeous!" Tristan says and bends in to give her a long welcoming kiss.

After they break up, after what seemed like hours, he looks at her and gives her one of his evil grins.

Don't tell me you just woke up Mary? I should have brought my camera, so I could have taken a shot of you and your power puff girl's pajama, to keep me warm at night."

Rory laughs. "I'm surprised you even know who the power puff girls are. Just ask my mom for one, she's got many pictures."

"I'll make sure to do that next time I'll see her."

"Oh yeah , that reminds me. I just came of the phone with my mom, and she asks if we want to join her to Stars Hollow next weekend. She is a bit nervous about the town finding out about her pregnancy and could use some moral support. That is if you want to. You don't have to." Rory starts rambling.

"Does your mom know about yesterday?" Tristan asks her.

Rory just nods yes.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her about the two of us kissing, or actually me kissing you and I told her that I didn't know where we stand right now, so that she has to wait for an answer."

Tristan nods his head and gives her a genuine smile, making Rory's belly go wild with butterflies.

"Where do you want us to stand?" Tristan asks her.

Rory can't stand to look him straight in the eyes and therefore starts to examine her fingernails. "Uhh, I don't really know. I was feeling a bit guilty, because it is so quick after Logan….."

Tristan feels his heart sink in his shoes. This is exactly what he has been afraid of.

"But…." Rory now looks up at him again and captures his eyes. "…but I don't anymore, cause it really feels good to me and I don't regret it happening one bit. I really like you Tristan and we have gotten very close the last past months. I want to continue what I started yesterday, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Rory finishes.

Tristan smiles and captures her lips between his again.

"I won't let it ruin our friendship, Rory. You mean more to me than anything else. We'll just take it slow, okay? So you can tell your mom, that I'll be joining you to Stars Hollow next weekend."

Rory is now grinning from ear to ear.

"So, why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out for lunch and coffee." Tristan continues.

"Okay! You sure know how the way to Gilmore girl's heart, Dugrey." Rory says, remembering her mother's words earlier.

"Oh, I know many ways. All of which I will show you in good time." Tristan's says in a soft tone, with one of his famous smirks on his face, making Rory blush deep red. "Let's just start with lunch and coffee, okay?"

xxx

_A/N: I'm sorry. I promised to write about the return to Stars Hollow. But it seemed like I had to write more about what happened at the party. I couldn't just leave it in the open like that. But I promise the next chapter will cover the return to Stars Hollow. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! _


	27. Chapter 26

_Note: Hi everybody! Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm getting really spoiled here, lol. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 26:**

Tristan wasn't listening to the professor at all. He tuned out 5 minutes after class had started and could only focus on Rory.

The last week had been wonderful. It is not that really much had changed. They saw each other, just as often as before. Rory was very keen on her studying and the articles she had to write for the paper and wouldn't allow him to distract her. So they were still meeting on the regular times they used to meet, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with the others.

But there was one big difference now. Rory was finally his. Something he thought would never happen. He knew Rory wasn't really the person for a public display of affection. He could still remember her face when someone, mostly him, would make out in the hallways of Chilton. So every chance he gets, he'll sneak her off to some private spot and make out with her. And if he ever thought of her being a timid girl, he couldn't have been wrong more. Once it was just the two of them, she would be the one taking all the initiatives, with a fire he was astounded by.

He was afraid though of them moving too fast. She probably wasn't truly over Logan yet and he was afraid of loosing her, afraid that it would turn out that he was the 'rebound guy'. So, although he would never have thought it possible for him to do it, he would stop her, whenever things got too heated between the two of them, seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

Suddenly he gets tapped on the shoulder and Tristan wakes up from his thoughts. He looks up and sees Jake smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, while you're dreaming of the lovely Rory Gilmore, but I thought I would let you know that class has finished and they will be locking up soon."

"What?" Tristan says sounding confused and looks around. He sees the last couple of people leaving the classroom.

"Wow! That really must have been some dream." Jake says smirking.

Tristan starts to grin. "Yes it was! Hey could I lend your notes? I didn't get much from the lecture today."

Jake starts laughing and together the leave the classroom.

"So tell me, what are you up to this weekend?" Jake asks Tristan.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow with Rory and her mom. I'm supposed to pick up Rory in 10 minutes and then we'll drive to Hamden to accompany Lorelai and Luke for the way back to Stars Hollow." Tristan answers. "And what about you, man? Any luck with Bridget so far?"

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "No, man. She is really playing hard to get. Something about a boyfriend back in her hometown, who she has been with forever. She told me though, that they were growing apart and that she didn't miss him that much, when she is here at Yale. So I've still got my hopes up."

"Aww man, that sucks! You'll just have to prove to her that you are perfect for her." Tristan says, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Well, just hang in there. I have to go and pick up Rory."

"Yeah, have a nice weekend. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jake says with a big smirk on his face.

Tristan walks away laughing and shaking his head. Once he gets to Rory's dorm he sees she is all ready to go. She has her weekend bag standing on the floor next to her and she's carrying four cups of coffee.

"Hey gorgeous." He says and gives her a kiss. "Don't tell me they are all for you." He says, while pointing to the coffee.

"Don't be absurd. One of them is for you, of course." She says, giving him a big smile.

"Of course! He says and then grabs her bag. "Let's go, junky."

xxx

Rory and Tristan drove up to Hamden where Luke and Lorelai were already waiting for them.

"Thank god, you're here!" Luke says to them. "Lorelai has been bugging me about coffee for the last 10 minutes, although she knows she shouldn't drink that much coffee, while she is pregnant. She is allowed to have only two cups a day and she already had those."

Lorelai walks over to Rory and gives her a hug. "I already had 4 but he doesn't know that." She says softly so only Rory and Tristan can hear her, who both start to smile.

"Okay everybody ready? I figured, that if we leave now, we can eat something during one of our stops and still be in Stars Hollow around 19:00 hour. You guys are gonna follow us?" Luke asks Rory and Tristan.

"Oh wait! Before I forget, I've got us both a walky talky." Lorelai says, while she hands one over. "It has a two mile radius, so we can talk and play games during the trip. Tristan, I will address you with 'devil's advocate' and Rory you will be 'perfect angel'. You guys can address me with 'big momma', okay?

Luke only rolls his eyes and starts to get into his truck. "Come on 'big momma'."

"Ohh, and if you want to say something to Luke you will have to address him with 'Grumpy the dwarf'." Lorelai says with a big smile.

xxx

At 19:20 they finally arrived at Stars Hollow. They had made many bathroom stops, because of Lorelai. She had told them it wasn't her fault she had to pee al the time, it was the fault of the baby. An argument, she had found, that worked very well on Luke.

"Hey Luke! Why is the gazebo all decorated in pretty lights and why are all those people out there? Did Taylor come up with a new festival?"

"Not that I know of. Wait! Sookie is waving and coming over to us." Luke replies.

Luke stops the truck in front of the diner and Rory pulls up behind him.

Sookie tries to walk fast to Lorelai and Luke, but doesn't really succeed because of her big belly. She is now 8 months pregnant. When she reaches Lorelai she gives her a big hug. Well she tries to, but there is one very big and one not quite so big belly in the way.

"Owww, it is so good to have you back. You're looking very good, you're really glowing." Sookie says to Lorelai. "We have missed you so much at the inn. Well Michel says he hasn't, but he was the first to volunteer for your surprise party."

"Surprise party? Is this for me?" Lorelai says, pointing to the people and the gazebo.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Sookie says with a worried look on her face. "Babette and Miss Patty heard me talk to Jackson about your return and they decided that they should throw you a 'Welcome back' party. Well, and you know how they are. I tried to tell them you didn't want that, but they decided that that was nonsense and I couldn't convince them without telling them you're pregnant."

Lorelai puts her hand on Sookie's arm. "It's okay, Sookie! They will find out sooner or later. I even put this scarf around my belly, so that there is no question about it." She says, pointing at her belly.

Luke looks at Lorelai. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Lorelai just smiles to him and nods. "Let's go meet them. Besides I asked Tristan to join us, so he can relieve me from all the prying eyes and questions. They will be just as curious about him as they will be about my pregnancy." She finishes.

Tristan pretends to look hurt. "So you only invited me to be a decoy. Wow, I'm hurt Lorelai!"

Lorelai and Rory start to laugh.

"Well look at it this way. Now at least we share all of the attention. Otherwise, you would have come by later and would have gotten all of the attention." Lorelai says.

"She's right about that! This is actually a pretty good deal you're getting, mister!" Rory chimes in.

Tristan just rolls his eyes.

"Oh wait, we could even make the plot thicken and pretend that I'm carrying your child, ET! Miss Patty would love that." Lorelai says laughing and Rory also starts to laugh out loud.

Tristan gives Luke a helpless look.

Luke steps forward and takes Lorelai's arm. "Just let's get it over with and leave the poor kid alone. If you proceed with that story, I'll start telling Kirk that it is actually he who is the father. And you know Kirk is clueless about how kids get born, so he would believe me immediately and will want to take care of you."

Lorelai gives him a shocked look. "No! You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I will if you proceed with the Tristan story." Luke replies.

"Owww, you're evil!" Lorelai says and gives him a dirty look.

When they come closer, Lorelai can see a banner hanging, which says "Welcome Home Lorelai' and she starts smiling. She really had missed this place.

When they arrive at the group of people everybody starts to cheer and yell "Welcome Home!'.

Then they all notice Lorelai's belly and the scarf that's wrapped around it and everything turns quiet.

After a couple of seconds, Lorelai starts to shift uncomfortably on her feed, and Luke drapes is arm around her shoulder and gives her a kiss on the head.

Then suddenly everybody starts talking at once and Miss Patty and Babette step forward to congratulate Lorelai.

"Oh doll, you naughty girl! Getting knocked up and not telling us about it. How could you keep this a secret?" Babette says, while she gives Lorelai a hug.

"It was very hard, believe me, but I thought it would be a nice surprise." Lorelai replies.

"Well it sure is." Babette says. After she sees that Luke is preoccupies with Jackson she adds: "Is it Luke's?"

Lorelai gives Luke a loving smile and then turns back to Babette and Miss Patty. "Yes it is Luke's!" She says, smiling happily.

"Ohh, we're so happy for the two of you!" Miss Patty says. "But tell us. Who is that hunk of meet that's standing there with Rory."

Lorelai starts to smile. "That's Tristan! Rory's new boyfriend."

"My, my! He sure is handsome! I wouldn't be able to keep my hands from him and I'm sure he'll have the same effect on Rory as well. You better watch those two if you don't want to be pregnant together." Miss Patty says.

"Don't worry about it Patricia! They have decided to take it slow. Besides there isn't anything we could do anyway, is there? They're 21! They can do what they want." Lorelai replies.

They both look at Rory and Tristan. They can see that Tristan tugs a piece of hair behind her ear and whispers something to her. Then they see Rory blush and smile at the same time.

Miss Patty, who has seen the worried look at Lorelai's face, puts her arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yes sweety, you're right! All you can do is give some advice, trust them and let them figure things out for themselves." She says to Lorelai.

xxx

_A/N: That's it for now! I hope you liked it. I'm going camping the next two weeks, so I won't be able to update. But I'll try to update as soon as I'm back. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! _


	28. Chapter 27

_Note: Hi everybody. Well my camping trip is over, so I guess it is time for a new chapter. Please R&R!_

**Chapter 27:**

Dragonfly Inn

Lorelai is busy with the bills that have to be paid, but can't really concentrate because of the phone that keeps ringing. After the third time, she decides that it is enough and stands up in search of Michel.

"Michel! Will you pick up that phone?"

"No!" Michel simply replies.

"And why are you not picking up the phone? As I seem to remember, picking up the phone is part of your job description." Lorelai replies slightly ticked of.

"People have been particularly difficult today. I cannot deal with them any longer."

"Is it the people who are difficult today? Or is it you? This doesn't have anything to do with your date for tonight who cancelled on you, does it?"

"No! And it wasn't cancelled because of me, but because of the flu that is going around." Michel says pouting. Meanwhile the phone is still ringing annoyingly.

"Well, I don't care what your reasons are, just pick up the phone. It is annoying the hell out of me. And you don't want me to get cranky, now do you? And believe me a cranky pregnant Lorelai is even worse than a regular cranky Lorelai."

Michel decides it is better to avoid any further conflict and picks up the phone, putting on a fake pleasant voice.

"Dragonfly Inn, how can I help you?"

"Hey Michel! Can I talk to Lorelai?"

"Of corrrrse. She is standing right next to me." Michel says with his fake sweet voice and then turns to Lorelai.

"It's for you." He says and gives her a big fake smile.

Lorelai gives him a sarcastic smile back and takes the phone. "This is Lorelai Gilmore speaking!"

"Hey sweets! How are you doing?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai immediately starts to beam. "I should be asking you this question. How are you feeling and how is little Anna doing."

"We're doing fine. You should come over and see her. She really has grown a lot since you saw her at the hospital last week."

"You are really my hero Sookie! I can only hope that when I go in labor it will go as quick and as smoothly as it did with you."

"They say it gets easier the second time around and believe me, Anna was a piece of cake compared to Davey."

"Tell you what, Sook. I'll step by later this evening and bring Rory with me. She is coming over later, to take me to Friday night dinner. So we'll step by afterwards."

"What? You are going to your parents? I thought you broke of all contact." Sookie says sounding shocked.

"Yeah I did, but she wrote me a letter to apologize and that she wouldn't bother me any longer. And so far, she has kept that promise. But Rory is feeling sorry for her and convinced me that she is really suffering and that I should make peace with her. I don't know, maybe it's the hormones or maybe I'm just a sucker for drama, but I agreed to come to dinner tonight."

"Good for you! I know you two don't get along great, but I think she's trying. Just step by when you come back. You can help me talk some sense into Jackson. Boy, if you thought he was protective of Davey, wait till you see him with Anna. He doesn't let her out of his sight at all."

Lorelai starts to laugh. "Okay, we'll see what we can do. I'm probably gonna have the same problem with Luke."

She hangs up the phone and looks at her watch. Thirty minutes till Rory will be here to pick her up. That might just be enough time to take care of those bills.

xxx

"Could you tell me again why I am going to Friday night dinner?" Lorelai asks Rory with a pouting voice.

"Mom, don't go there! We have been through this a thousand times." Rory responds, while getting out of the car.

"Alright, alright, but I'm out of there the moment she says something nasty."

"I wouldn't suspect anything else." Rory says smiling. "But don't worry, grandma is very excited that you're coming and promised to be nice. She even asked me for a list of topics, where she could and couldn't go."

Lorelai stops walking and looks at Rory. "She did what? And you only tell me now? Oh think of all the fun we could have, if you would have let me make that list." Lorelai says with an evil glint in her eyes and then starts to laugh. "Could you imagine Emily making small talk about aliens?"

Rory also starts to laugh. "This is exactly the reason why I didn't tell you and made the list myself."

When they get to the door they don't even have the time to ring the bell, cause Emily is already opening the door for them.

"There you are! I'm so glad you girls could make it. Come on in, it's getting cold outside." Emily says, while leading them inside. "Jenna, could you take the coats please."

"Yes Ma'am!" Jenna says curtsying and takes the coats with her.

"Wow mom, I'm impressed. This one doesn't seem to shiver and you've got her name right in one try.

"Don't be silly Lorelai. Of course I've got her name right. She's been working here for over 4 months now. Let's go into the parlor and have some drinks." Emily says and walks into the parlor.

Lorelai gives Rory a surprised look. "Four months? Is she getting soft?" She whispers.

"Look Richard! The girls are here." Emily says to Richard.

"So I can see. How are you doing Lorelai? You are looking very nice. It really is true what they say about pregnant woman. You are absolutely glowing."

"Why thank you, dad! And if you think I am glowing, wait till you see Luke." She says and immediately regrets bringing up Luke.

But Richard doesn't even give a flinch and smiles at her, as does Emily.

"Well I'm sure he is. He must be the proudest man of Stars Hollow right now. I'm sorry he can't join us for dinner tonight." Emily responds.

Lorelai squeezes Rory's hand and gives her a surprised look.

"Well yeah. It was Ceasar's day off, so he couldn't just leave."

"It's alright, Lorelai. I can imagine that he can't be really looking forward to meeting us again, after the way we've treated him. I just hope you will give him our sincerest apologies and tell him that he is always welcome, but mustn't feel pressured."

By this time Lorelai almost fell from the couch from surprise. "Really?"

"Really, Lorelai. Your dad and I have talked about it and came to see the mistakes we have made. We're trying to correct them, for as far as that's possible." Emily responds and then turns to Rory.

"Rory, I'm sorry to hear that things didn't work out for you and Logan Huntzberger. But believe me you are better of without the Huntzberger family."

Rory looks at her shocked and isn't able to say anything.

"How do you know about that?" Lorelai speaks up for Rory.

"It was all we talked about at the DAR meeting." Emily replies.

"Yes, you should have seen your grandmother, Rory. Last week at the charity auction she really told Sarah Huntzberger where to stick here pretentious little nose. It was quite a scene." Richard says proudly.

"Yes, well who does the woman think she is? Rory not good enough, ridiculous! And to think I had invited them to our wedding." Emily shakes her head. "But don't you worry about them anymore; there are plenty of other fish swimming around in the sea. Only the other day I met Lisa Kramer's son, Cameron. Now, that was a charming boy. He's going to Princeton to become a neurosurgeon. You should meet him sometime! If you like, I can set up a meeting next week?"

Rory is feeling really uncomfortable and looking at Lorelai for some help, but she only sits there smiling and enjoying the show. So she turns back to Emily. "Well actually I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not? He is really adorable. I think you two would hit it of immediately."

"Well see…….." Rory doesn't really now how to bring the news.

"She is already seeing someone." Lorelai finishes her sentence, which earns her a deadly glare from Rory.

"What? Why didn't you just say so?" Emily tries to hide her disappointment and quickly puts on a happy face. "Tell me who is it? Do we know him?"

Rory starts playing with her fingers, feeling very uncomfortable. "His name is Tristan and he's really great. He's also studying at Yale, but I already knew him from Chilton. I believe you have already met him grandpa, at my birthday party." She says looking up at him.

"Tristan? …..Do you mean Tristan Dugrey?" He asks her.

Rory just nods.

"Why, what an excellent choice, Rory. I approve!" Richard says, beaming up to her.

Emily is sitting there, still processing everything she heard. Then she suddenly turns to Rory. "Dugrey? You mean the boy who broke into a safe, the boy who was sent to military school and later disinherited by his parents? How can you say you approve, Richard?" She says with shock on her face.

"Now, now, Emily. I've met this boy a couple of times and he seems like a good kid. Besides, Janlen, his grandfather, is a good friend of mine and he also told me that Tristan is a smart and good kid. He also told me that he didn't agree with James, when he disinherited Tristan, so he changed his will and now Tristan will inherit everything from Janlen."

Emily still isn't quite convinced, but then they get disturbed by Jenna, who announces that dinner is ready.

Emily puts her smile back on her face and turns to the others. "Well let's get something to eat, shall we?"

xxx

_A/N: Okay that's it for now. I know, I know, no Luke and no Tristan this time. But I thought it would be nice to put in some of the old characters, like Sookie, Michel and the parents. This was actually just a filler chapter to get back to the relationship between Lorelai and her parents. Please tell me what you think of it and push the purple 'Go' button. _


	29. Chapter 28

_Note: Hey everybody! Nice to see you all enjoyed the last chapter. You guys made me laugh in the reviews. LOL. No don't worry; Emily and Richard are not on drugs. They're just trying very hard to be nice and win back Lorelai's affection. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_!

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 28:**

Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's diner.

"Oh my god, mom! You are enjoying this way too much." Rory says, although she is still slightly amused herself.

They walk up to the counter to greet Luke.

"Hey Luke!"

"Hey Rory!"

"Hey Pumpkin!" Lorelai leans over and gives him a kiss.

"I told you not to call me that! Why do you need to give me these stupid nicknames all of the time. Half of the town is now calling me by some of those nicknames they heard you using on me. Now Miss Patty calls me Smoochie Poo, Babette calls me Cutie Pie and even worse Kirk keeps calling me Papi Papi. So no more Sweety, Big Daddy, Tiger, Sexy Sweet Thang, Pumpkin or any other of those nicknames you've got for me. My name is Luke or Lucas if you want to be more formal." Luke says grumpily.

Rory starts to laugh out loud.

"Ahh, is Grumpy back tonight." Lorelai says in a childish voice and smiles.

"Oh, and no reference to any dwarfs what so ever." Luke replies. "And why are you so chipper anyway? Didn't you just have Friday night dinner?"

Rory decides to answer that for Lorelai. "Yes we did. But mom is getting way to much satisfaction out of seeing grandma squirming herself back into her good graces. For the last 4 weeks she's been bringing up these ridiculous topics to talk about and expects grandma and grandpa to join her in these conversations. You should have seen grandma tonight. She is trying really hard, but I think mom was reaching her limit tonight." Rory says with a laughing voice.

Lorelai is now also snickering out loud. "You should have been there, Luke. It was hilarious. I should have brought my video camera. I was telling her about the baby names we were thinking about, like for instance baby spice. I told her that I always wanted a spice girl. Oh, oh and I told them I wanted to name the baby Brunette in case the baby turns out to be blonde or maybe Apple, because I've been craving apples so much." Lorelai and Rory were laughing now together.

Luke is looking confused right now. "We haven't discussed any names at all and especially not those kind of names."

"Yeah, I know, but mom went through a whole list of names like that. She just made them up as they came to her. She even went through all the names of the Lord of the Rings. Grandma tried to keep a straight face the whole time, but she almost lost it when in the end mom told her that if she wasn't able to pick one of these names, she would just name the baby Lorelai again. Only would she give her the calling name Lola, cause otherwise it would of course be to confusing with three Lorelai's in the house." Rory finishes.

"Yes of course!" Luke says playing along. "But you shouldn't be so cruel to your mother." Luke says to Lorelai. "She's really been trying hard, you can't deny that!"

"No I can't! She's been great in a freaky kind of way. But just let me enjoy this while it lasts and believe me I think it won't last much longer. This is payback for all the things she's put me through and I just want to enjoy it as long as I can. Oh by the way, expect a visit from the famous Emily Gilmore soon, cause I talked her into having dinner at the diner. I was going on and on how great your coffee is and how great the food is here, when she told me she was sure it was great. Then I told her that she could not know that unless she tried it and persuaded her to come by. I can't wait to see her face while she is sitting here and ordering from your menu." Just thinking about it gives Lorelai mischievous sparkles in her eyes

"You did what?" Luke can't believe what he is hearing. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I have to face her sooner or later and it might better be sooner, while she is still in such a tolerant mood. But speaking about the menu. I assume you came here to get some pie. What would you like? Apple, peach or cheesecake?"

"Ohh, apple, apple, apple!" Lorelai says jumping up and down.

"And Cheesecake for me, please." Rory says smiling.

xxx

Rory wakes up because of the loud music that is playing. She groans and puts her pillow on top of her head. This doesn't help much though, cause she can still hear all the words from the song and her mom singing along with them.

"Well I guess it is time to get up." She mutters to herself and gets out of bed. When she walks into the kitchen she sees her mom dancing and singing along with the music that is blasting from the radio.

'_The phone rings…in the middle of the night.'_

'_My father yells what you gonna do with your life.'_

'_O daddy dear you know you're still number one.'_

'_But girls they want to have fun.'_

'_Oh girls just want to have…'_

"Hey honey! Did I wake you up?" Lorelai says to a very sleepy looking Rory.

"Mom! What are you doing up this early?"

"Early? I've been up since seven this morning. I think this little one is taking after her father. She wakes me up at dawn every morning."

"But does that mean that you also have to wake me up as well?" Rory replies.

"No! But I already cleaned the house and did the laundry and now I got bored. So I just thought I teach the little one about how to enjoy life and great music and of course that means learning her about Cindy Lauper. I was thinking about doing The Bangles next."

Rory just turns around and walks away. "I'm going to take a shower, so we can go to Luke's. Be sure to play it loud so I can also sing along from under the shower."

"Will do hon!"

' _Girl just want to have fun, oh hirls just want to have…'_

"_That's all they really want …..'_

Twenty minutes and half a Bangles cd later, they are ready to go to Luke's.

"So tell me! How are you and ET doing?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"We're fine!" Rory sighs.

"Oh, oh, I hear a 'but' coming up." Lorelai is looking intensely at Rory now.

"It's just………I'm starting to get a bit frustrated. I know we have decided to take things slow and we have. It is just that we aren't moving forward at all. Tristan won't even let the kisses get to intense. He always stops us whenever that is about to happen."

"Well, honey, maybe he is just scared. But you should really talk to Tristan about this!"

"I know! I think I will talk to him when he gets back tomorrow." Rory replies.

"Back? Where did he go?"

"Oh! He went back to Georgia last Wednesday. He went to visit Julie and some of his old buddies. Apparently Julie has met someone new and she was dying to show the new love of her life to Tristan." Rory explains to Lorelai, trying to sound casual about it.

Lorelai can see right through the mask though. "Ah I see! And this is bothering you because?"

Rory gets very defensive at this. "It doesn't bother me at all. I think it is great that they are still such great friends. Why would it bother me?"

Lorelai oppresses a smile. "Hey sweety, it's me you're talking to. I know you better than I know myself."

Rory looks at Lorelai and knows that it's true. "Don't get me wrong. I really do think that it is great that they're still such really good friends. I've been supporting of this since the beginning. Julie is a great girl. It's just that… I don't know. Things haven't been progressing between the two of us. Don't get me wrong. These last 7 weeks have been wonderful. But it has mainly been just hanging around and stealing some kisses on the side. I guess, I'm just afraid that maybe he is tired of me already. That I'm not all that he thought I would be and that seeing Julie again will remind him of that. Stupid, huh?"

Lorelai gives her a hug. "Oh, honey, that's not stupid. I think you are a great person for letting him go like that and trusting him like that. But that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to get jealous. Hell, most people would be jealous in this situation. It is just how you deal with it that counts. Just give him the benefit of the doubt and talk to him when you get back tomorrow."

"Thanks mom! I will." She gives her mom another hug.

"So what do you want to do today? And please keep this big belly of mine in mind."

"I thought we could pick out the paint for the baby's room, so Luke can start painting it. You're due in six weeks, so you guys better get everything ready."

"That's a great idea! We've been wanting to do that for three months now, but somehow something always comes up. Oh, oh, and to celebrate the newly colored room we should have an old fashion movie night." Lorelai replies excitingly.

"Oh, can I ask Lane?" Rory asks jumping slightly. "They boys eat all of the food in her house, so it will be a real treat for her."

"Sure!" Lorelai replies and takes her arm as they walk further to Luke's.

xxx

Rory is driving back to Yale. Tristan had called her earlier to tell her that he had landed safely and wanted to know if she wanted to hook up later on. She told him she would come over to his place and that was where she was going right now.

Somehow she was feeling very anxious. She knew she had to talk to him, but she was afraid of his response. Yesterday Lorelai and Lane had done their best to keep her occupied and it had actually worked for a while, that was, until she went to bed.

She smiles when she thinks of Lane's reaction this morning. Lane had slept at the couch and when she woke up she was moaning loudly. When Rory came to see what was wrong, she found Lane rubbing her tummy, which was still very round. "How could you guys let me eat this much? I don't think I can eat anything for the rest of the month."

She turned into the parking lot. Okay why did her stomach feel like she is in a rollercoaster? "Don't be silly, Rory Gilmore. There is nothing to be worried about." She mutters to herself.

She walks up to his dorm knocks on his door. She can hear Frank Sinatra on the other side. 'Funny!' she thinks. 'Never thought him to be a Sinatra lover.'

Then he opens the door and Rory is looking at his handsome face. He is smiling brightly at her and Rory feels all her fears fade away.

"Hey, beautiful. I've missed you!" He says and pulls her in to give her a sweet kiss.

"Wow, I've missed you too! How was your trip and how was Julie doing?" Rory replies.

"The trip was great and so was Julie. She introduced me to this new guy she has been seeing. His name is Justin and he is a fireman. She looked really happy, so I'm glad for her. I think you would like Justin too. He's a real coffee addict, just like you. Says it keeps him up at all the different shifts he has to pull."

Rory smiles and takes of her coat, which Tristan takes from her.

"I have made some pictures though, that I can show you. I'll hook my camera up to the computer later, so you can see. But first would you like something to drink? I just opened a bottle of wine, but I could also make you some coffee if you want."

"No, red wine is fine." She replies and goes to the couch to sit.

Tristan pours two glasses of wine and walks over to her.

"Where is Jake?" She asks him as she takes the glass from his hand.

"He's over at Bridget's place. Said he wanted some privacy."

"Ohh." Is all Rory says and then she downs her glass in one sip. She immediately feels her body warming up inside.

Tristan starts to laugh. "I wouldn't do that too often if I were you, because you can get really drunk that way."

He strokes her face and puts a string of hair behind her ear. "I've really missed you you know?"

"I've really missed you too." She replies softly and leans in to kiss him.

Tristan also leans in and they start kissing each other passionately. But after a couple of minutes he breaks free from the kiss and stands up. "Do you want to see the pictures?"

Rory feels the tears welling in her eyes, but tries her hardest not start crying.

Tristan can feel that something is wrong though and turns back to her.

"Rory! What's wrong?" He says, while he sits next to her and takes her hand.

At this a single tear runs down Rory's face. "Why won't you kiss me Tristan?"

"What do you mean? I kiss you all the time." He says totally confused.

"Yes you kiss me, but you always pull away after a moment. Why? It really feels like you're rejecting me." She says and now tears are starting to fall faster.

"Oh Rory, I never meant it that way. It did it out of self-protection. You have no idea what your kisses do to me and we've decided to take things slow. I just want to make sure you're totally ready and that Logan is out of your system. I guess it's just me building a wall in case I'm just the rebound guy."

Rory is now looking at him totally flabbergasted. She had no idea he had been thinking these things. "Oh Tristan! Although I will always have feelings for Logan, he's has been long out of my system. Couldn't you see that there was only room for you? I'm totally in love with you." She cries out to him.

"Really?" He says looking at her hopefully.

"Really!" She smiles back to him.

Then he takes her face between his hands and starts to kiss her feverishly. And this time he is not planning on pulling back any time soon.

xxx

_A/N: So what did you think? Please review!_


	30. Chapter 29

_Hi everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm getting to the final part of my graduation and things are being really hectic. Anyway, here is the next chapter, so please R&R and enjoy._

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 29:**

Stars Hollow

Lorelai walks into Luke's Diner, sulking and moping. She walks up to the counter and plops herself on one of the chairs.

Luke smiles at her.

"What can I get you?"

"A large coffee and a donut." She says defiantly.

Luke just raises his eyebrow and keeps watching her.

"Ah, all right. Make it a decaff and a donut." Lorelai sighes.

Luke gives her a smile. "Now _that_ I can do." He turns around to pour her a cup of decaff and grabs a donut with sprinkles on it.

He leans over the counter. "Tell me! What happened today to get you in this foul mood? And how can I make it any better for you?"

"You mean besides looking like a whale, the aching in my back and the swelling of my ankles. Oh it's just that Sookie kicked me out of the inn."

"Why were you at the inn? Did you want to lunch there?" Luke is looking confused.

"No! I just stepped by to pick up some mail and while I was there I wanted to check some things and pay some bills." Lorelai replies.

"Ah jeez Lorelai! We have discussed this over and over and we, which means _you_ and me, have decided that you would take it easy the last month and would stop working. Remember what happened to Sookie. You don't want to spend your last month in bed do you?" He looks at her intently.

"No!" Lorelai says in a sulking voice. "It's just that I'm so bored!"

"Well find yourself something to do. Something that doesn't requires walking and carrying things." Luke says, but is interrupted by Lorelai's ringing phone.

Lorelai grabs her phone and looks at the display. "It's Rory!"

"You know the rules! Outside!" He says, while pointing to the door.

Lorelai picks up the phone. "Wait a minute, sweetie. There is a big mean guy here, all dressed in plaid, who is making your highly pregnant mother climb of the high chair she was sitting on and totter to the street outside."

Luke just ignores her and starts helping other customers.

When Lorelai gets outside she plops on the wooden bench and takes her phone up again. "So speak, sweet child of mine!"

"So Luke is still not letting you call in the diner huh. Seems like you still have some work cut out for you. How about coffee? How much is he letting you drink these days?"

Lorelai smiles. "Oh that's up to two cups a day, sometimes even three. But that is only because I'm so cranky lately and blaming everything on him."

"You do know that that is called emotional blackmail by some definitions, do you?"

"Yeah I know, but you know me, I'll do just about anything for a nice cup of coffee."

"Yeah I know. I would probably do the same thing. I would probably be even sneakier by writing a nice article on how coffee isn't bad for you at all and try to convince him with that."

"Wow that's a great idea. Only I can't write that well. Could you write that article for me? Please, please, pretty please!"

Rory starts to laugh. "You know I would never do that. If Luke would ever find out, he would deprive me of coffee for the rest of my life. I'm sorry mom. I love you very much, but I also love my coffee. Besides it's only for another week."

"How could I have raised such a selfish daughter?" Lorelai sounds really amazed.

"Besides with my luck, this little miracle inside me won't get out anytime soon. It feels like she isn't going anywhere." Lorelai sighs, rubbing her tummy.

"She will, don't worry about it. Just promise me you call me the moment she decides it is time. I have my car fueled up and ready to go and my phone is on at all times, even during classes." Rory replies.

"You will be the first who I will call, don't worry! Now go back to your class, cause I know your already missing part of it because you're talking to me. So go and give ET a kiss for me."

"Okay I will. Bye mom, hang in there!"

"I will. Bye honey."

Lorelai shuts her phone down. She just stays there on the bench watching the people pass by. The wind is turning stronger so she pulls her coat a bit tighter.

After a moment, Luke comes outside, carrying her coffee and donut.

"I thought you might want these."

Lorelai gives him a warm smile. "You're the best you know that?"

Luke shrugs his shoulders. "I know! But so are you!" And he turns around to walk back inside, leaving a smiling Lorelai sipping from her coffee.

Then she gets ripped from her thoughts when her phone rings again.

"I told you I would call you the moment I go into labor. I think it is very sweet but you don't have to call me every ten minutes, honey!"

"Well that is very considerate of you, Lorelai" A very amused Emily responds.

"Oh, mom! Hi! I thought you were Rory."

"Yes, I figured as much. I just called to ask how you are doing. Everything is fine I hope?" Emily asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. And little Miss Gilmore here is also fine. At least she is no hurry to come out any time soon. I'm just really bored. Luke and Sookie are making me stay home and I have nothing left to do."

"How about, I will join you for lunch at Luke's diner tomorrow?" You've been trying to get me to step by for weeks now, so how about tomorrow?"

"That would be great, mom! Luke will be thrilled to hear it!" Not! She thinks. Oh how much fun she'll have with this.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at 12:30. Bye Lorelai."

"Bye mom! See you tomorrow."

xxx

_A/N: Okay that was it for now. The story is almost finished, but this is just a filler chapter. So tell me what you think and review! _


	31. Chapter 30

_Note: Thanks for all the nice reviews! They made my day. I know the story has been a bit corny lately, especially with the very happy Emily and Richard. It really doesn't sound like them at all, even if she is trying to win her daughter back. I'll try to explain some of her motives in this chapter. So read and enjoy._

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 30:**

Lorelai is sitting by the counter in Luke's Diner, smiling at Luke.

"Would you stop cleaning? The diner was already clean the first three times you cleaned it." She grabs the hand that has been cleaning the counter the last two minutes.

"Everything is gonna be just fine. Emily is probably gonna be polite, or at least she'll try to be. And if not, well it is Emily! We decided al long time ago that we wouldn't let her have that influence on us. And in the worst case scenario, you can always kick her out if she gets out of line."

Luke looks her in the eyes. "Well that is easy for you to say. You're her daughter and she doesn't want to loose you, so she has to be nice to you. But as for me, that's another story all together. As you might well remember, she doesn't like me and she never fails to remind me of that with that sharp tong of hers."

"Ah, you're so cute when you're nervous. Don't worry honey; I'll divert her attention, so she won't bother you. So how about a cup of coffee as an early reward?" She gives him her sweetest smile.

"Nice try, but you're not bribing me. You already had your two cups this morning."

Lorelai starts to pout. "Ah that's not fair, Luke! You know I need that coffee. How could you be so mean to me? You truly don't love me do you?"

"Ah geez Lorelai, don't throw that at me. You know it is because I love you so much and our baby girl you are carrying, that I'm doing this. So how about a nice cup of tea or a cup of decaff?"

"Oh, make it a decaff." Lorelai says, still pouting.

Luke gives her a small smile and she smiles back at him. Neither of them noticing Emily who just walked in the diner.

"Well hello there! I'm glad to see you are taking such good care of my daughter, Lucas!"

Lorelai spins around. "Mom, hi! How long have you been here?"

"I walked in just in time to see you harass Lucas here into giving you a cup of coffee. Lorelai you should be ashamed of yourself, you know that coffee isn't good for you or the baby."

Then she turns around to Luke, who is still standing there, staring at the two of them. "It's nice to see you Lukas. I'm really looking forward to this lunch. Lorelai and Rory have been telling me how wonderful the food is and how they couldn't live a day without it."

Luke starts to stutter. "Uhh…Hello Mrs. Gilmore….uhm…it is nice to see you to." He doesn't know if he should shake her hand or not.

Lorelai can see the panic in his eyes and decides to step in.

"Mom! Why don't we sit down? Luke saved us the table by the window, so we would have the best view." She starts to walk and lead her mother by her arm.

"Well that was very considerate of Lucas. Just one moment Lorelai!" Emily says and turns around to walk back to the counter.

"Lucas! There are some things I would like to say to you."

Luke opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Emily.

"No please let me speak. I know I have been treating you very badly and I hope that someday you can forgive me for that. I know I have been wrong in treating you that way and I know now that you are the best thing that ever could happen to Lorelai and Rory. I have been very foolish in my beliefs that they could do better than you, but I've been proven wrong. So I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me someday and I would like to invite you to join us on one of our Friday night dinners, that only if you feel like it of course." She looks at him expectantly.

Luke is speechless. He looks at Lorelai who is standing behind her mother. She is looking confused and speechless, standing there with her mouth wide open.

He turns back to Emily and gives her a smile. "Thank you Emily. I would be happy to join the girls on of these evenings. That is, of course, if I can get somebody else to take over for me in the diner."

Emily is very excited. "Oh that is great Lucas, absolutely marvelous." Then she turns to Lorelai again. "So let's have some lunch, shall we?" And she walks over to the table by the window, where she sits down and takes up the menu.

Lorelai is still shocked and looks at Luke, who just shrugs his shoulders and smiles at her before is starts helping his next customer.

She walks over to the table, where her mother is sitting, and drops down at the chair across her.

"Wow mom, what was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean Lorelai" Emily replies, while she pretends to be studying the menu.

"You know very well what I mean, mom! Now speak!"

Emily puts the menu down. "Lorelai! Can't a person apologize for their bad behavior and try to make up for it?"

"Yes mom, a person could, but not you! You never apologize to anyone, let alone to someone you despise as much as Luke."

"Oh Lorelai! I'm so sorry you think that. Listen there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I haven't told you before, because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you to come back to me out of pity."

"Pity? What are you talking about, mom?"

"Three months ago I was having a DAR meeting, when suddenly I felt pains in my chest. Well it wasn't really suddenly; since I had been feeling them the whole day, but they really intensified at that moment. It felt like I was going to die. They called the ambulance for me, which brought me to the hospital. Once in the hospital they gave me something for the pain and ran some tests on me. It turns out that I have a heart condition."

"What, a heart condition? What does that mean?" Lorelai is looking very frightened right now.

"Don't worry about it Lorelai. It isn't as bad at it seems. It seems like my heart isn't always running in the right rhythm. They call solve this with medication, and they told me I could very well live for another 40 years. All I have to do is take the medicine and avoid stressful situations."

Lorelai let's out a long sigh.

"But you see, the thing is, I really thought I was going to die. And once they patched me up and I was lying in the bed waiting for the results, my so called friends came in to visit me. All I could think of at that moment was how I didn't want them there at all and that I only wanted to have you, Rory and Richard there."

By now, both the Gilmore girls have shiny eyes, with tears on the verge of breaking through, but Emily continues her story.

"After that I did a lot of thinking. You know, Lorelai, you probably won't believe me, but I used to be a lot like you." She was smiling now, just remembering.

"Your father is the only one who still sees the person I used to be. And even he lost the sight of me once in a while. So I spent my time thinking on how I had changed and what had caused that change. I blamed Richard's mother, because she always put me down and told me how I was never good enough for her Richard. I tried to live up to her standards, but it never was enough. By the time I realized that I had changed, it was already too late. I was already sucked into the Hartford society circle."

Emily sighs and Lorelai squeezes her hand to encourage her to go on.

"Then I thought about how I could have let it get this far between you and me and that is when it hit me. I couldn't blame all of my changing on your grandmother. I realized that I have been doing the same thing to you as your grandma was doing to me. Only the difference is that you stood up for yourself and I didn't. I think I must have known you were doing the right thing all along, but I wasn't able to accept that, because that would mean seeing my own mistakes."

"Anyway I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all the things I have put you through. I've had some long talks with your father and I've decided that I want to go back to the girl I used to be, but I will need some help with that cause it is very easy to slip back to into old patterns."

Lorelai smiles at her. "Well don't worry about that, mom. He will let you know loud and clear when that happens, like I always do."

"Yes I guess you did. I just wasn't ready to hear you. But believe me I'm ready to hear you know. I know our relationship isn't very good and I don't expect it to be better over night. I just want to get to know you and Rory and even Luke a bit better."

Lorelai gives her mom a hug. "I would like that too, mom!" She whispers softly in her ear. "I would like that too!"

Luke sees the two of them hugging and smiling at each other and walks over to their table to take their order.

"So, what can I get you ladies?" He says to them smiling.

Lorelai is beaming back at him and Emily starts to look at the menu again.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I haven't had the time to look at the menu yet." Emily says looking up at him.

"Mom! You can call him Luke you know, that is what we all call him."

"Lucas is fine, Emily. Can I suggest the day special Ceasar has made? It is a panini sandwich with mozzarella, ham, tomato and pesto."

"Well that sounds absolutely wonderful. What are you taking Lorelai?"

"I think I'll just stick to my usual. I'll take a burger and chilly fries."

"Well I'll have the same Lorelai is having, _Luke_! Thank you."

"Allright, two burgers and chilly fries coming up." He says and walks away, smiling.

_A/N: Okay this was another chapter (corny I know, but I can't help it ). Please tell me what you think and review!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 31:**

Luke's Diner

"O my god! O my god! This burger is really great, Luke! Who knew a burger could taste like this?" Emily says, while taking another bite of her burger.

Luke just smiles and pours her another cup of coffee. Then he walks away to get some decaff for Lorelai.

Lorelai is just sitting there, enjoying herself, eating her lunch in silence and listening to Emily going on and on. Luke returns to the table and refills her cup with decaff. He puts his hand on her shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze. She looks up to him and smiles, not even thinking about arguing about the coffee.

Emily looks up at the two of them and gives them a genuine smile. "You really look happy together, I'm glad for you."

She takes a napkin to clean her mouth in that typical way of hers. "Luke? Do you think it is possible that I could get the recipe for my cook?"

"I'm sorry Emily, but that is a company secret." He smiles at her and starts taking away their plates.

"O well, I guess I can't blame you. After all, it is the best way to get people to come back and that is what every business owner wants."

The door opens and Miss Patty and Babette walk in. When they see Lorelai they quickly walk over to her table.

Luke walks away to help his other customers.

"Well hello there!" Miss Patty says cheerily.

"Hi Patty, hi Babette! You remember my mother, Emily Gilmore, don't you?"

"Ah yes! I believe the last time we saw you was when Lorelai threw that bachelorette party for you. A very nice party as I might add." Miss Patty responds.

"Yes I remember. That was a very nice party indeed. I sure loved those rum and cokes."

"Don't we all?" Miss Patty responds laughing and everybody starts to laugh.

Then Babette turns to Lorelai. "And how are you doing, Sugar? We just came to check on you? Weren't you supposed to be going into labor?"

"I'm fine, Babette. This little one isn't going anywhere." She says with a sigh. "According to the doctor I won't be due for another 5 days."

"Alright Sugar, just checking. Just let us know if you need anything, okay? We are so excited about this. Are you sure you've got everything you need?"

Lorelai smiles. "I'm sure Babette. Rory and I bought every piece of clothing we could lay our hands on and Luke just finished the baby room three weeks ago."

"Alright Sugar. Glad to hear you thought of everything, cause most parents always seem to forget something. Well, we'll be taking off now. We still have to step by Krissy Anderson to see how everything is going with her. She just found out that her husband is cheating on her." Babette finishes whispering. "But you take care know, you hear?" And with that they're off.

Emily turns to Lorelai again. "Those two are worse that some of the ladies in the DAR." Then she sees Lorelai face, where panic is written all over it. "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

"What if they are right? What if I am forgetting something important?"

"I'm sure you've got everything covered, Lorelai. You've done an excellent job with Rory and you'll do just fine this time." Emily says reassuringly.

"No! What if the baby is much larger than an average baby? I mean have you seen my belly it is really big! I think I am larger than I was with Rory. And I only have clothes in average sizes. My baby won't have anything to wear." There are tears now forming in her eyes.

"Lorelai, I really think you are overreacting. You're just being scared and emotional because of the hormones."

"No, I'm not! I have to buy some clothes for my baby." Tears are now falling softly on her cheeks.

Luke sees Lorelai crying and walks over to their table. "What's the matter?"

Lorelai turns to Luke. "Our baby doesn't have anything to wear." She says while the tears keep falling.

"What are you talking about? We've got a closet full of clothes back home." He says totally confused.

"I know, but what if the baby is a lot bigger than we expect, I mean look at me Luke! And what if it turns out to be a boy, instead of a girl? I know the doctor told me it was a girl, but the test was done pretty early and I didn't take the test at a later time." Lorelai says sobbing loudly by now. "I have to go and get some clothes!"

"No, you can't Lorelai. You are not allowed to drive and I cannot leave the diner right now. Besides I just heard on the news that a big storm is coming up in this direction later today, so it is best if we just stay put."

"No Luke you don't understand! I have to go and get some clothes." Lorelai's says with a desperate look on her face.

"Alright you know what. Why don't you come with me and I'll take you shopping at the mall. My driver is waiting outside and he can take us there. He can also take you back home afterwards." Emily says expectantly.

"Really?" Lorelai's face is lighting up. "What do you say Luke?"

Luke cannot say no when he sees her happy face. "Alright, but what about the storm?"

"If it really gets as bad as you might think it will, Lorelai can always spend the night at my place. Richard is out of town, so I'd be happy with some company. My driver will return her in the morning."

Luke sighs. "Fine! Just make sure you take your emergency baby bag with you and some extra clothes."

Lorelai gives him a kiss. "Thanks! I will. We'll step by the house on the way. Let's go Mom! Bye, talk to you later Luke" And she sends him a kiss through the air.

xxx

Yale, library

Rory is studying in the library, when she feels her phone go off. She looks at the display and sees that Tristan has sent her a message.

_To that sweet girlfriend of mine!_

_I would like to invite you (that is if you still exist) to my apartment at seven for a nice dinner and some fun time. If you don't show up, I will be forced to perform a search and rescue to make sure that the library hasn't swallow you alive._

_Eternally yours, Your Prince Charming!_

Rory smiles. He could be so sweet even though she had been neglecting him lately. Sure they sneaked in some kisses between classes and there had been the occasional sleepover, but they hadn't spent some actual time together. He was very understanding though. He knew that she wanted to finish as many assignments as possible, so she can spent as much time as possible in Stars Hollow after the baby is born.

She looks at her watch. Five o'clock. That leaves her 2 hours to finish this assignment.

Tristan's apartment

Tristan looks at the clock, it is 19:16. So that still leaves him at least 10 minutes before Rory will show up, cause knowing Rory, she'll be late for sure.

He lights up the candles and puts a big soft blanket on the ground. Then he walks into the kitchen to get some drinks and food. He is just turning on the television when there is a small knock on the door. When he opens the door he sees a red flushed Rory standing there in the hallway.

"Don't tell me you're out of breath because you just ran. I thought Gilmore Girls never run?" He gives her a kiss.

"Only in case of emergencies and I considered this an emergency, considering I forgot the time and was running very, very late."

"Well you're just in time!" he leads her inside the living room.

Rory looks around at the blanket and the candles. "Wow, you went all out didn't you? You didn't have to do that."

"It's nothing special. I just thought we could vegg out in front of the television and have a nice carpet picnic."

"Have you been watching pretty woman again?"

Tristan laughs. "No, but somehow this stayed with me when you made me watch it the last time. "Besides there is a Punk'd marathon on MTV and I thought we could watch it together.

xxx

_A/N: So this was my next chapter. What did you think of Lorelai's panic attack? I actually have a girlfriend who went through something similar right before she was due. She was totally upset and crying her eyes out, because she believed that she didn't have enough for the baby. So she made us shop that afternoon. Can you believe it? She already had everything she needed. Haha, those hormones make you act really weird. Okay tell me what you think!_


	33. Chapter 32

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 32:**

Hartford

Lorelai is lying in her old bed at her parents place. She had spent the whole afternoon shopping, which had resolved the panic attack she was having earlier. Man, what was she thinking? Not having enough clothes, she had more than enough. O well, now she even had more cute outfits to show off her baby girl.

She had actually enjoyed shopping with her mother. Oh her mom had been annoying, like they she always was, but somehow it was more bantering than just making evil sniping remarks. Her mom wanted to go all out during their shopping spree and in the end it was Lorelai who had to hold her back, realizing quickly that she already had everything she needed.

After they left the mall, the driver told them that the wind was picking up strongly and worse was to be expected the next couple of hours. So she called Luke, who talked her into staying in Hartford.

She had convinced her mom to send all personnel home for the night and order some take-out. After that they watched a movie on the dvd-player she had bought for her mom a while ago. It wasn't the same as with Rory, but it felt nice nevertheless.

During the last 15 minutes of the movie the power went down and the entire house turned dark. Emily quickly collected some candles to light up the room and decided that it was better for them to go to sleep.

So here she is, lying in her old bed, listening to the whistling of the trees and the tree branches hitting the balcony outside. She is feeling totally relaxed, but somehow sleep just isn't coming to her. She smiles. For once in her life, everything seems to be going perfect. She was doing great. The inn was doing great. She had Luke back. She had a precious little baby coming her way. She and Rory were closer than ever and Rory seemed to be really happy. And to top all of this, she finally started to get along with her parents, especially her mother. Well she was going to enjoy this moment, because it probably wouldn't last. Something was bound to happen in the future, so she just had to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Her mind starts to drift away when she suddenly feels a stab of pain in her stomach, making her cry out loud. The pain keeps coming and going and she's lying curled up to make it go away, crying for her mother.

Not much later, Emily burst into her bedchamber carrying a candle.

"Lorelai! What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it time?" She strokes the hair out of Lorelai's face.

"Mom, it is hurting so much." Lorelai replies between the sobs.

"You wait right here and I'll call for an ambulance. I'll be right back." And she runs out of the room.

Lorelai is left in the dark and starts to panic. This isn't right. Sure it hurt like hell when she started to have contractions with Rory, but this wasn't the same pain, this feels differently. She tries to get up and by the time she is standing next to the bed her mom runs into the room again.

Emily looks at Lorelai and sees that she is loosing blood. "Oh my god, Lorelai, you are loosing blood. Did your water broke already?"

Lorelai looks down and when she sees the blood she really starts to panic. "No mom, it didn't. Why am I bleeding? I don't want to loose this child." And she starts to sob loudly, until she cries out in pain again.

Emily grabs the bathrobe that is lying on the chair and pulls it around Lorelai. "You are not going to loose your baby, do your hear me! Now let's go, let's get you to the hospital. Do you think you can walk downstairs?"

Lorelai nods. "Is the ambulance gonna be here soon?"

"The phone lines are also dead, just like the power. And my cell phone isn't working either. Probably atmospheric disturbance created by the storm. And since we sent all personnel home, I will have to drive you to the hospital myself, but don't worry it is only a ten minute drive away." She grabs the emergency baby bag and puts her shoulder under Lorelai arm.

When they get outside they almost get knocked over by the strong wind. It is also raining cats and dogs and by the time the get to the car they are soaking wet.

Emily puts Lorelai in the backseat of the car, so she can lie down and try to relax. She tries her cell phone again, but there is still no connection. She starts driving but in the end of the street, Lorelai starts to cry out in pain again. She starts calling for Rory and Luke. Emily tries to calm her down. "Rory and Luke will be here as soon as possible, don't you worry. You are going to be all right and the baby is going to be all right."

She keeps on driving, even though she can hardly see a thing, because of the downpour of rain that is falling down. Finally she sees the lights of the hospital doom up in front of her. She drives her car right up to the emergency entrance. When she gets out, she is already surrounded by doctors who help her get Lorelai out of the car and put her on a bed.

They start to roll her inside and Emily runs after them. Somebody is yelling for her to remove the car, but she only replies that the keys are in the ignition. She keeps walking alongside the bed, holding Lorelai's hand. By now Lorelai is burning up with fever and starts to ramble. Suddenly Emily can hear her say "Mommy! Daddy!" and her heart nearly breaks. "Mommy is here, Lorelai. Don't you worry! Mommy is here."

By now they get to the delivery room and the doctor is asking all kind of questions on what happened and when she was supposed to be due. Emily starts to ramble, trying to explain everything and that she wasn't due for another 4 days. The doctor goes inside and tells Emily to wait in the waiting room.

Emily immediately grabs her phone and sees that it is connecting to the network. She calls Rory and tells her what has happened. Then tries to call Luke, first on his cell phone and then on the house phone. But there is no response, the lines are dead. Stars Hollow also must have been hit hard by the storm. Next she tries the hotel, where Richard is staying in New York. She tells the receptionist is an emergency and the receptionist forwards the call to his room. After a couple of rings, she hears his sleepy voice and finally she breaks down and cries.

xxx

Yale, Tristan's appartment

Rory wakes up by a ringing sound. She is still half asleep and cannot figure out where the sound is coming from. She looks around and sees Tristan lying next to her. He is also starting to wake up. Then she sees it is her phone that is making the noise. Immediately she is awake and picks up the phone.

Tristan is now also awake and looking at Rory who is talking on the phone. Her face is getting more concerned by the second. When she closes her phone she walks back to him.

"Is it your mom?"

She nods and starts to hug him. He puts his arms around her and she starts to cry. But it only takes a minute before she gets hold of herself and pulls away.

"We have to go to Hartford Hospital right away. That was grandma, who told me she had brought mom to the hospital after she started having pain cramps and loosing blood. She doesn't know how serious it is. The doctors are with mom right now."

"Okay let's go! But put on something warm first. The weather is really bad out there."

Rory gives him a quick kiss. "You're the best, you know that!"

He gives her an evil grin. "I know, I've been telling you that from the moment I met you."

Rory slaps him on the chest. "And this attitude is why my mom and I keep calling you ET. Now come on let's hurry."

xxx

Emily is sitting in the waiting room. Some nurse had given her something dry to wear. It wasn't till that moment that Emily had noticed that she was only wearing her nightgown and a robe and that she was soaking wet. So she quickly changed her clothes and cleaned up her face.

And now she was sitting here. Waiting. It was already 04:45. She had tried calling Luke the last 90 minutes and finally reached him 10 minutes ago and was now on his way.

"Mrs. Gilmore? You can go in now and see your daughter." A smiling nurse says to her.

Emily immediately gets up and follows the nurse. When she gets to the room, she sees Lorelai lying in bed, holding a beautiful baby girl. The doctor is standing next to the bed.

"Isn't she beautiful mom? And already so big." Lorelai says with a sleepy voice.

"She is absolutely gorgeous, just like her mom!" Emily replies with tears in her eyes. It feels like all the worries are lifted from her shoulders.

"Let's get this little princess checked and ready for bed, because you really need to sleep." The doctor said, while taking the baby. Mrs. Gilmore if you follow me? I'll show you where her bed will be.

"Alright!" She takes Lorelai's hand. "You get some rest now, you hear me? And everybody will be here when you wake up."

Lorelai looks at her mother, still holding her hand. "Thanks mom, for everything!" And then she drifts of to sleep.

Emily follows the doctor. "What exactly happened doctor?" She asks him.

"It was just a way from the body to tell that the baby was already fully grown and getting to big. Normally this comes together with going into labor, only this didn't happen to Lorelai. So when she got here we gave her something to bring on the contractions, so she could still have a natural child birth. And I can tell you that both mother and daughter are perfectly healthy, except for some exhaustion on Lorelai's part. But if everything goes well, they'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor, that is good to hear!"

xxx

_A/N: So what do you think? I just added the storm for the drama. Next chapter will be about the whole family meeting the baby. Please tell me what you think and review._


	34. Chapter 33

_Note: Wow you guys are great! I really love your reviews. I even made some people cry (never knew I had it in me). It is so good to hear that everybody is enjoying this story so much and it helps me with the quick updates._

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 33:**

Hartford Hospital

Emily was just drifting off to sleep, when Rory and Tristan walk into the waiting room.

Rory walks over to her grandmother and gives her a big hug. "How is she doing grandma?"

"She is doing just fine, Rory. She and the baby are perfectly healthy." Emily says beamingly. "Your mother is only exhausted from the whole ordeal and she is sleeping right now."

"Do you mean that she already gave birth to my baby sister? How could that happen so soon?"

"The doctors gave her something for the contractions to come quicker, because she was loosing blood and getting weaker. But she's ok now. Why don't you go in and see her. Be quiet though and let her sleep a little while longer. When you get back I'll take you to your baby sister."

Rory looks at Tristan, who is standing a bit behind. This is when Emily first notices him standing there. "Ah you must be Mr. Dugrey! I've heard a lot about you, and not al good I must add." Emily raises her eyebrow. "Why don't we get some coffee, so you can convince me you're not the boy you used to be?" She takes his arms and gives Rory a quick wink with the eye.

Tristan is looking a bit frightened but quickly regains his composure. "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Gilmore." He takes her arm and leads her away.

Rory walks into her mother's room and sits down by the bed. Her mom is looking so beautiful and peaceful lying there, sleeping.

Suddenly Rory can't hold it much longer and she silently starts to cry, letting all of her worries wash away. She hadn't realized how concerned she was. It only hit her the moment Emily reassured her that her mom and the baby were doing fine.

Lorelai wakes up and sees Rory crying. She takes her hand and smiles at her. "Hey kiddo! Why are you crying? We should be laughing and celebrating."

Rory starts to laugh through her tears. "Believe me, these are happy tears. I'm so glad the two of you are doing fine. You really had us worried for a while."

Lorelai smiles. "I guess you little sister just wanted to make a dramatic entrance into the world."

In the mean time Emily and Tristan returned with coffee and are now talking in the hallway. Suddenly they hear a lot of noise coming from the reception area.

"I need to see Lorelai Gilmore. You have to tell me where I can find her." Luke was nearly shouting and almost attacking the nurse.

Emily quickly walks over and calls to Luke. "Luke! Over here! She's right here in this room, but she is sleeping right now."

But Luke didn't even hear the last part of the sentence, cause he already stormed by towards the room. When he walks inside, he can see Lorelai and Rory laughing and crying.

He quickly walks over to Lorelai and strokes her hair and grabs her hand.

"Uhmm, I'm just going outside to get me my coffee. I'll be back later." Rory says and stands up to leave the room.

Luke starts to stroke Lorelai's hair again. "How are you doing, how are you feeling? Is everything alright with you and the baby? Is there anything I can do?"

Lorelai just smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

"I'm doing great and so is your daughter." She smiles at him. "If you like, you could go see her and bring her up to me?"

Luke is looking stunned. "I'm already a daddy? But how….when….?"

"Okay, first take a deep breath and let it sink in." Lorelai says laughing. It is always funny to see Luke at a loss for words.

Then he breaks down and cries. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm supposed to be there for you and the baby and when you needed me most I wasn't there."

"Shhh….It's ok! You couldn't know. And there was nothing you could have done anyway." She wipes the tears from his face. "Everything turned out fine. Besides, we are gonna need you more than ever for the rest of our lives."

He puts his head to her forehead. "And you can count on me to be there for you."

They smile and talk for a while. Lorelai tries to sit up and Luke helps her.

"Hey Luke?"

"Hmm."

"We haven't decided on a name yet!"

"Well, I told you before that as long as you don't name her after yourself or after me and as long it is easy to pronounce, I'm fine with whatever you choose. Do you have any suggestions?"

Lorelai starts to smile. "Yes I do! Come over here." She says waving her hand.

Luke bends forward and Lorelai whispers in his ear.

Luke starts to smile immediately. "I think that is perfect."

"Really?" Lorelai looks at him expectantly. "Cause I've seen her pretty face and it would go perfect with her."

"Why don't I go get her? I'm anxious to meet her. And I can bring in everybody else so we can tell them her name."

He walks out the room and sees that Richard has also joined the group in the hallway.

"Well I hear congratulations are in order. Congratulations, my man!" Richard says, while shaking his hand.

"Yes, Thank you, I guess! Emily, could you show me where she is, so I can bring here to Lorelai?"

"Yes let me show you. But I think we have to ask the doctor or nurse first if that is ok?" She responds.

"Okay, let's go!" Luke says and starts to follow Emily.

When Emily shows him his baby girl, he is totally in awe. It feels like he has known her forever and he can already feel his unconditional love for her flowing through him.

After Luke tells the doctor that he is the father and wants to take his daughter to her mother, the doctor lets them go. He tells them that they can all visit Lorelai for the next 10 minutes, but after that she has to feed the baby and get some rest. Only Luke is allowed to stay with her at all times.

Luke walks into the room holding his daughter tightly and the rest all follow him. He hands the baby over to Lorelai who immediately starts to talk to her.

Everybody is gawking over the baby, stating how pretty she is and trying to figure out who she looks like most. They can't come to an agreement, cause it is really hard to tell, so Rory finishes the debate by telling that time would tell.

Then she turns to Lorelai. "Mom? What is she gonna be called? I've been so anxious about learning her name, but you've been keeping me in the dark."

Lorelai starts to smile and looks at Luke, who also nods and smiles.

"Well, I've been keeping you in the dark, because I didn't know myself. Luke and I just decided a moment ago."

"Well tell us, what's her name?" Rory is about to pop from curiosity and Tristan starts to laugh at her impatience.

"Ok everybody! I would like to introduce you to _Emily Sophia Gilmore-Danes, _after both her grandmothers. But her calling name will be _Emma_, to prevent any confusion and because it is the name of Rory's favorite book character. You always told me you wished you had known Emma and now you can."

Rory bends over and shakes Emma's tiny hand. "Well hello there Emma! It is nice to finally be properly introduced. That's a very pretty name you have."

Lorelai looks up at her mothers face and sees that she is speechless and that her eyes are wet with tears.

"Alright everybody! I'm kicking you al out, so Lorelai can get some rest. You can visit her again at six o'clock if you want." The doctor says, while he walks into the room.

Everybody starts to say goodbye and a moment later it is just Lorelai, Luke and Emma in the room. Lorelai is feeling really tired again and starts to drift away.

"Here! Why don't you give Emma to me, so you can sleep some more? I'll wake you if she needs to be fed."

He takes Emma and sits down at the chair beside the bed. Lorelai smiles and immediately starts drifts away to sleep.

xxx

_A/N: So what do you think! I know the name probably isn't a great surprise and is probably used before, but somehow it felt good. I'm probably gonna write one last chapter to finish this story. And maybe I'll write a sequel after this. So tell me what you thought of this and leave a review._


	35. Chapter 34

_Note: Hi everybody! Thanks for all your support throughout this story. You really kept me going. You guys rock! Well here is the last chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it._

**Hope Floats**

**Chapter 34:**

Luke, Lorelai and Emma are driving back to Stars Hollow.

"I can't wait to get home, to lie in my own bed and have some real food and coffee from the diner. That food was really disgusting!" Lorelai says, while making a face at Luke. "I'm really glad the doctor finally decided to release us from the hospital." She says, smiling at little Emma.

"What are you talking about?" Luke replies. "You've only been there for one day and I brought you food last night and this morning. Besides I think the doctor was very eager to get rid of you and your non-stop flow of questions on how everything worked and if it resembled ER at all."

Lorelai starts to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I was driving him a little bit crazy, but I just wanted to share the knowledge I gained while watching ER for the last ten episodes or so."

"I did have a lot of fun with the nurses though. They sneaked in some apple juice last night and we had a little juice party. They enlightened me on all the gossip that is going around in the hospital. You wouldn't believe the intrigues that are playing there. It is even worse than in ER. Did you know that doctor Graham is in love with Nurse Stephanie? Apparently she feels the same way, but she is married and cannot act on it. Oh and Lisa, from the reception used to date Nurse Karen, only they had to brake things of because they were afraid to lose their jobs if they didn't."

Luke just nods and smiles at Lorelai's stories, thinking how he is the luckiest guy in the world having her and having this beautiful baby girl.

Suddenly Lorelai's monologue gets disturbed by her phone. The show tune of the A-Team is blasting through the car.

"Where did you get that tune from?" Luke asks her.

"One of the nurses sent it to me." She says, while picking up her phone.

"This is little Emma speaking. I'm too small to talk right now. That's why I'm using my telepathic powers to talk through my mother."

Luke gives her a strange look and decides to ignore her and just concentrate on his driving.

"Hey little Emma! I was just wondering when you and mom are getting home." Rory says, playing along.

"No Emma! Let me talk to Rory. I want to talk to her, okay? You can talk to her later." Lorelai says and Rory starts to chuckle, while Luke just shakes his head.

"Hi honey! Wow that girl has some strong powers here. I better watch myself. But to return to your question, if you walk outside just about now, you can see us drive up the driveway."

Rory and Tristan walk outside, just in time to see the car pull up. Immediately Rory runs over to the car and gives her mom a big hug.

In the mean time Luke takes Emma out of the car and they all walk inside the house.

"I can't believe they already released you from the hospital? Rory says to her mother.

"Well, we Gilmore Girls are very tough and won't be put to bed that easily. Besides we annoyed the doctor to no end, so maybe that's got something to do with it." She says, while raising her shoulders.

"I 'm betting it was the second part" Luke responds and both Tristan and Rory start to laugh.

"Well I'm glad I'm home anyway, no matter what the reason is." Lorelai responds. "Can we go to the diner now? I'm starving."

"Sure! Let's walk, shall we?" Luke says and they all start walking to the diner.

When they get there, they are greeted by a big pink banner that says: 'Welcome home Emma!' And inside everybody is waiting anxiously to meet the little girl.

Lorelai is jumping up and down, hugging everybody. "Wow you guys, this is great! How did you pull this off this quickly? Sookie, how did you manage to make all this food in just one day?"

"I have been on high alert the last two weeks, so I would be prepared the moment you went into labor. And of course I had a lot of help from the kitchen staff at the Dragonfly." Sookie responds beamingly.

"Well I like you all to meet Emily Sophia Danes-Gilmore, or for short Emma."

Everybody turns to Luke, who is still carrying Emma and is now looking very protective.

Miss Patty bends over Luke to look at Emma. "Oh my, she's a real beauty. Just look at those big blue eyes. She's gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older, just mark my words. You'll have your work cut out for you Luke."

Next in line is Kirk who immediately sticks out his hand to touch Emma's face.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Luke slaps his fingers. "What have I told you Kirk? Just look, don't touch." Luke says in an angry voice.

"Alright, but can I take a picture. I want to show her to Lulu, because she cannot be here today. "

"Yes you can make a picture, but only if you give us a copy as well" Lorelai quickly steps in.

"Could you also take a picture of the whole family?"

"Yeah sure!" Kirk replies.

"Rory! ET! Come over here. Kirk is gonna take our picture, so we can put it on the wall in the diner."

The festivities go on for another hour or so. Emma already fell asleep after 10 minutes, but now Luke notices that Lorelai is also very quiet.

He walks over to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm relishing the moment. I'm loving every minute of it" She replies with a smile. "I never would have thought I could be this happy."

She looks at him smiling and he returns the smile. "Me neither! Not in a million years."

Lorelai tries to hide a yawn, but Luke notices anyway.

"Okay, I guess it is time to rest, young lady. Let's get you and Emma home."

"Ay Ay Boss!" Lorelai says saluting and then gives him on of her dazzling smiles. "But before we go, shouldn't we talk to Lane first about what we discussed earlier."

"Yeah your right! I almost forgot about that"

"Rory, could you watch Emma for us? We'll be right back."

Lorelai walks over to Lane. "Lane, could you come to the back with us? There is something we would like to discuss with you."

"Sure!" Lane replies and follows them to the back.

Luke starts rubbing his hands, finding for a way to start "Okay here is the thing. As you know I've got little Emma now to look after, so I was thinking about cutting back my hours a bit. And I'm not just talking about the catering, but also about managing the place. You are by far the best and the most trustworthy employee I've got and therefore I would like to ask you if you are willing to take over that responsibility."

Lane wants to respond, but is cut off by Luke.

"Before you answer, I would want you to think this through. Because if you decide to take over this responsibility, I would demand of you that you get a managing degree. I already looked into it and you can get it in Hartford. It is only a part time study and it will be fully paid for by me of course. Now I know you are very into your music and I don't want to stand in your way with that, but I think it is very wise for you to have something you can fall back on. So what do you say? Of course you don't have to answer me now. You can sleep on it if you want."

Both Lorelai and Luke are looking at her expectantly.

"Are you kidding me? This is great! Of course I would be happy to take this opportunity. You guys rock!" And she gives them both a big hug.

Rory and Tristan are still sitting with Emma, when Luke, Lorelai and Lane return. Seeing the happy faces, Rory immediately jumps up and runs over to Lane to give her a big hug.

"Oh my got you took the job! That's great Lane. I actually wasn't sure if you would want to, you know with your music and stuff."

"Yeah I know, but I figured this is a great opportunity for me and I will find away to combine it with my music. I have a lot of practice in that area, you know."

"Yes I know. That's why I know that you will be a great manager some day. Of course, next to you being that famous sexy rockbitch."

"Yes of course!" Lane replies and they all start to laugh.

"Alright everybody. I have to get Lorelai and Emma home so they can get some rest. You just stay and enjoy the rest of the party. There are free refills for everybody at the counter."

At that he looks at Lane, who just nods in understanding.

Lorelai walks over to Rory. "Are you staying here?"

"No we're going with you if you don't mind. We thought we might rent babyboom and watch it all together, before we go back to Yale."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Come on Mr. backward baseball cap, let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home!" And with that the whole family walks out of the diner.

Everybody watch them go.

"Ah would you look at that! Don't they just look like the perfect happy family?" Miss Patty responds. Then she turns around to face the others. "So I guess we have to start some new betting pools. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Yes how about how long will it take for Lorelai and Emily to be back at each others throats?" Sookie replies.

"Yeah, or how many days it will take for Lorelai and Luke to get into an argument about raising Emma." Babette joins in.

"Oh I know." Miss Patty says excitingly. "How long will Rory hang on to this stud before she moves on to the next one?"

Well I guess we will just have to wait and see, will we? All we know is that at the moment it seems perfect and they better cherish these perfect moments, because nobody knows what the future will bring. (Hahaha, or maybe I do)

**The End**

xxx

_A/N: So! That was the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm planning on writing a sequel in the near future, but you probably have to wait on that a little while longer, cause first I hope to graduate in December (Yay, I'll finally have my MSc in Aerospace Engineering)._

_I'm also thinking of writing a story, which is a crossover of GG and the movie 10 things I hate about you, slightly altered of course, cause we wouldn't want to miss Lorelai. So tell me what you think, which should I write first?_


	36. Note

Hello everybody!

This is not an update on my old story, since I already finished that one, but a note to tell everybody that I'm back with a new story called 'Enough is enough'. This time I decided to do a sort of cross-over with Greys Anatomy. I will not use any of the characters from Grey´s Anatomy, but I will use some of the show´s storylines. Of course, as a true Trory fan, this story will revolve around Rory and Tristan, but also around Lorelai and Luke. I hope everybody will enjoy this story as much as 'Hope Floats'.

Roween


End file.
